The five marauders
by thestralriver17938
Summary: This story follows the story of sarcastic Jamie White, the only female marauder, who was raised by two muggle loving, pure blood wizards. When she finaly gets her hogwarts letter, she is excited to be able to see the amazing castle which her brothers told her so much about. She is also looking forward to seeing her freind, Sirius Black, again.
1. Introducing Jamie

_Edited_**  
**

**HELLO! I'm Dominika, and this is my first story! YEY :D **

So now that I finished this story, I decided to edit it slightly. Not by much, but slightly. If you find any mistakes, let me know xxx

**DISCLAIMER!**

******No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.****  
**

**The five marauders**

Hola! I'm Jamie. I'm his super awesome girl who you'll be reading about! YEY ME! So to start off my amazing story, I want you to find out a bit about the wonderful me!

_Jamie_ White_. Jamie Sam_ White… Such a _boyish _name… But no, I'm a girl. It's just my parents, both of whom for some odd reason thought it cool to call their only daughter a boy name. Well, not really. My real name is Jemmia, but I hate it! It sounds so_ girly_! And trust me I'm far from girly…

I may look like a typical 11 year old girl, but I'm not really. I don't act like a girl, but I blame that on spending too much time with my older brothers.

You'd probably expect an 11 year old girl to play with dolls, be crazy about dresses and skirts, try to act all _grown up_, think boys _yucky _and dumb and be more sensible then boys. But if you think that's what I'm like, then you're _terribly _wrong!

I never play with dolls. I had a few of those muggle Barbie dolls, but each time I ended up pulling of their heads and playing catch with my brothers using them.

It is an unusual sight to see me wearing something other then skinny jeans or shorts. Even more unusual to see me in a dress. I only wear them for formal stuff.

I most definitely do _not _act grown up. I am the most immature and fun person I know!

I never care what people think of me, I just want to have fun. I crack jokes every chance I get and make people around me explode in laughter. I have to go to a muggle school where apparently I'm the school clown. And probably the biggest trouble maker since pranks are my speciality, but it's always obvious it was me due to the fact that no one else in Queensway Primary School would dare to stick the headmistress to her chair, swap ketchup for super hot chilly paste in the lunch café, or sneak in a mouse into the maths classroom (That was one of my favorites! The teacher jumped on the desk and, being pretty fat, broke it, while all the students – including the boys – ran out of the classroom. I just sat at my desk with a straight face doing my work like nothing ever happened… I was excluded for two days after that…). I was always the troublemaker and there were many occasions when my parents had to come to school to talk to the headmistress about my behavior. I was even excluded several times, but thankfully, never expelled… ANYWAY…

I most _definitely _don't think boys are _yucky _or dumb. Almost all my friends are boys and I spend every free time I have with them, playing muggle football and messing about, or quite often, I play quidditch with some of my wizard friends (I'm one hell of a beater! Simply amazing! Wow! I'm so modest and humble…).

My parents are both pure blooded but they think that it'd be good for me if I spent my time with muggles, hence the muggle friends. Our house is full of both magic and muggle things (My parents know how to use the muggle things since they took muggle studies when they were at Hogwarts and they passed their NEWTs with O's. They were in Ravenclaw after all) and ever since I was born, I was educated on how to use muggle things as well as magic.

My brothers on the other hand, were both raised as pure wizards (don't ask me why, I don't know). My brothers are both eight years older then me and are twins. I used to spend most of my time with them, but two years ago they've graduated Hogwarts and they've both moved to Brazil where they're training to be Magizoologist, which, according to them, is a perfect carrier for them, seeing that they've both excelled at their NEWTs in Care Of Magical Creatures. But don't you dare think that I'm not happy for them since they've both found a dream job. I just miss them. But when they come to visit I just fight with them all the time.

I also have many friends (mostly boys, as I've mentioned before). I'm not exactly best friends with anyone, but I have three closest friends. One of these friends is Jessica Clarke, a muggle GIRL (one of the only girls I've befriended) who lives a few houses away and goes to school with me. She's a sensible and quiet girl, who gets all shy around boys and always dresses in pink… The complete opposite of me, but we've always gotten along, and ever since we've met we've never had a fight.

My second close friend is a wizard called Kieran Cole. He is a year older then me, so he'd already started Hogwarts. We've met through our fathers who both work in the Ministry together.

And finally, one of my greatest friends is this guy called Sirius Black. I don't really know him, I've met him once during the Quidditch world cup last year, which was held in Ireland. It was Scotland against Poland and we were both, of course, cheering for Scotland. We were seated next to each other, and that was how it all started. We started joking around, throwing every flavoured beans at the people seated in front of us and didn't really pay much attention. We were so into messing around with each other that we barely noticed that after four hours, Kamil Majkowski, the Polish seeker, caught the snitch, making the score 930-750 for Poland. We've kept in touch ever since, and even though we don't know each other personally very well, we know quite a lot about each other through our letters. For example, he knows my favourite colour is Blue and I cause so much mischief I could be easily expelled if my headmistress wished to do so. But he doesn't really know (unless he has great memory and can remember) that I have very light brown skin, which makes me look like I'm always beautifully tanned, that I have big and beautiful dark brown, almost black eyes, and that I have short silky black hair, which just about skims my shoulders, but I usually wear it in a pony tail. I know he has a cruel family which despise muggles and muggle-borns, that he plays beater in Quidditch and that he will be joining Hogwarts with me in a month.

So my dear reader. I think that's all you need to know before we begin my wonderful story. Enjoy…


	2. Mad Jay and Serious Sirius

****_Edited_

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 2**

"Jamie! Get your lazy arse down here! Mum says breakfast's ready!"

Urgh. I hate it when my brothers come from Brazil. They always have to wake me up. Whether it was Michael or Victor that yelled I have no idea, but I don't really care. Today apparently is the day! I'm so excited!

I heard from my best friend, Kieran Cole, who heard from his other best friend, who heard from his brother, who heard from his cousin, who heard from her uncle, who is friends with some professor at Hogwarts, that apparently, our letters will come today!

I lazily rolled out of bed and half run to my closet, throwing on a random t-shirt and shorts (since I could already feel that today is a pretty hot day), and ran downstairs, jumping down the last four steps, and into the kitchen.

"Woah! Slow down sis'!" Victor laughed (I knew it was him, since he had a mole above his left eyebrow unlike his twin), when I skidded to a stop right by the table.

"Yeah, where's the fire Jay?" Michael laughed.

I was about to throw some kind of witty and sarcastic comment (being the queen of sarcasm around here) but I was interrupted by the arrival of two owls (One familiar, one new), both addressed to me.

"Ulalah! Little Jay got a letter from her boyfriend Siri!" Michael and Victor chorused.

"You're both idiots. But after all, light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until they speak," I stated, while taking the letters from the two owls.

"Aww, you think we look 'bright'," Victor chuckled.

"Why, thank you, dear sister," Michael added.

"Don't thank me for insulting you, it was a pleasure," I teased.

"Well at least I'm-"

"Shut it!" My mum finally exploded. She has a tiny temper, and gets VERY annoyed every single time me and my brothers get into a fight, even if it's just a little teasing match. But other then that she's a really pleasant woman.

Our mother is a beautiful lady in her mid-forties. She has natural and amazing auburn hair, with the slightest traces of grey, beautifully placed brown eyes, and ideal, red lips. I am often told that I look just like her when she was my age, except for my black hair. I just wish that I'll look just like her when I'm her age.

Our father, on the other hand, is an overweight, charming man, with a great sense of humour (which I inherited). He is in his mid-forties (like mum), has raven hair (Which I also inherited), Blue eyes, and a short beard. I think that if he lost his weight, he'd be a handsome man, just like my two older brothers (Auburn hair, blue eyes). He is currently at work, doing his duty in the department of magical transportation in the ministry of magic.

Since neither of us wanted to anger mum further, all three of us shut up and sat down at the kitchen table, which mum was setting out for breakfast.

I looked back down at my two letters and let out a little scream in happiness (one of the few things that I do that can be linked to a female's behavior). There it was! My Hogwarts letter.

"Phew! And I thought my little sister was going to be a squib!" Victor laughed.

"Did I mislead you by acting like I cared what you think?" I asked, with a tiny glare.

Victor was about to say something, but thankfully, he shut his trap after receiving a glare from mum.

"Leave Jemmia alone!" My mum growled protecting her little angel, while I cringed at hearing my name.

"Sorry _Jemmia,_" Victor teased, knowing full well how much I hated my name.

Instead of throwing another sarcastic remark, I looked back to the letter.

_Ms. J. White_

_4 May Street_

_St Albans_

I quickly ripped open the letter and began to read….

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of wizards)_

_Dear Ms. White,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGon agall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Awesome!" I whispered.

Mum, who after reading the letter over my shoulder, took out a bit of parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to the headmaster, confirming that I will, most definitely, be on the Hogwarts express on 1 September, which just so happens to be in two weeks!

Meanwhile, I began reading over the book and equipment list…

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, Silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy each of the following:_

The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

The Theory of Magic _by Albert Donshiere_

Transfiguration guide for beginners _by Daniel Hawk_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _Newt Scamander_

Dark Arts and Defence Against Them _by Augustus Bell_

Other Equipment

_ 1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

That's pretty good. I already have a pair of dragon hide gloves, A black winter cloak (I'll just ask mum to change the colour of the fastenings from gold to silver) and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

I gave the list to mum and picked up my other letter, addressed:

_To Mad Jay_

In a very familiar scrawl of a certain young lad whom I haven't seen since the Quidditch world cup last year…

I quickly and eagerly opened the letter and read…

_Dear my favourite girl _(I laughed out loud at that. He keeps on calling me his 'favourite girl' as if I'm some kind of possession, but I don't care)_,_

_I'd ask how are you , but that's boring… Wasap? Nah… that's kind of weird… How are you doing? God that's the kind of really formal… Whatever…_

_So, today we got our letters! Pretty exciting isn't it? We should try and meet on Diagon Alley, I've only seen you once after all, and I'd like to see your pretty face again before we meet on the Hogwarts express _(I laughed again. Sirius is such a flirt!). _Me and my _charming _mother are going to buy my school stuff on the 25__th__. How about we meet somewhere? I'll try to lose my _Beloved _mother somewhere, so we can hang out on our own… In fact, I think she might be planning on leaving me by myself anyway. _

_So how's life?(YES! I FOUND A GOOD ONE!). Are your brothers still annoying you? You keep on moaning about how they're bullying you, while I'd love to swap siblings with you. The _'Devil Twins' _as you call them, sound much more fun then my little brother. He seems to be turning out to be pure-blood dung like my _wonderful_ mother, who by the way, called me blood traitor again last night after I made friends with some muggle-born guy. Also, on the 25__th__ I'm going to try and meet James Potter, the guy was teasing my little brother a few weeks ago in the park near my house for being such a pure-blooded jerk (I told you about that incident, me and James stayed pen-pals just like you and me after it)._

_Anyway, I hope to finally see you soon. Make sure you tell Pirate to bring your reply straight to me unlike the last one (My mother read your letter, and concluded that you're a filthy blood-traitor, and doesn't want me to stay in contact with you, but I don't care). _

_Reply soon!_

_May your Jokes and Pranks be blessed,_

_May your sarcasm stay at best,_

_May your ego win all hearts,_

_From the bachelor of such arts!_

_Sirius _

I grinned a little at the poem at the bottom (We always signed our letters with random poems like that. Don't ask me why), before snatching some parchment from a drawer and borrowing my mum's quill.

_Dear my serious friend Sirius,_

_The beginning of your latest letter was a bit random, but I wouldn't expect anything different (I would have stuck with 'How's it hanging', or '__Que tal'). _

_I see you must have gotten your Hogwarts letter a bit before me, since my letter came at the same time as the one you sent me, but I guess it might mean you live nearer to the school… Or I just had my letter sent with some stupid owl…_

_ANYWAY… _

I stopped writing for a minute and asked, "Mum, Sirius will be going to Diagon Alley on the 25th and asked if it's possible that we meet up with him".

"I guess that's OK, we could meet in the Leaky Cauldron around twelve", My mum said, while putting down our breakfast, "And quickly finish with that letter, so we can start breakfast".

"Sure, thanks".

_My mum said that 25__th__ is fine. Can you make it to Leaky Cauldron around 12-ish? I quite miss you and wouldn't mind seeing your not-so-bad face either. It'd be pretty good if you could manage to get rid of your _Wonderful_ (note the sarcasm) mother, since she thinks I'm a blood-traitor. _

_I'm sorry that your brother is turning out like that, I thought that with you as an influence, he wouldn't turn out like the family you described. And anyway, ANOTHER muggle friend? Your mother must be really pissed! You rule my friend! Also, I'm really hoping to meet that famous James of yours (You know? The one you keep on writing to me about? You talk about him so much I'm starting to think you're in love!). He seems like an OK guy. _

_So sorry if I got you in trouble. It seems that pirate isn't the smartest of owls, even though they're supposed to be really smart when they're young. I'll make sure that it sinks in this time that he has to take the letter straight to you. _

_May your hair stay black and strong _(From what I've found out from the letters, Sirius is obsessed with his hair),

_May you do all that is wrong, _

_May mischief not leave your soul,_

_From the girl you called a troll _(Long story… I'll tell you later)

_Jamie_

_P.S. I almost forgot, have you heard of the outcome of the latest Quidditch game, England vs. France? Apparently we've won 1010 – 20!_

"Done!" I exclaimed, and began munching my bacon and eggs.

* * *

Now, before I forget, let me quickly tell you the story of why I'm called a troll…

I lied, it's not a long story, it's just that being the lazy me, I couldn't be bothered to tell you about it before.

Basically, after the Quidditch world cup, Sirius and I decided to go for a quick stroll around the camp-site since my parents gave me that little bit of freedom and his couldn't care less. So after a while, we came across this little kid, couldn't be more then three, holding a wand (must have belonged to one of his parents). As we walked past him, he giggled, pointed that damn thing at me and I turned completely green and ugly. When Sirius looked at me, he burst out laughing and said I look like some troll… I had to walk all the way to our tent being slimy and green before my mum turned me back to normal.

**TADA! Chapter 2!**

**I just wanted to let you know that if you have any questions or comments regarding the story, then feel free to post them in the reviews, and I'll reply in the A/N with the chapters!**

**I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I can! C U!**


	3. Rory, Tootles, Idiot and Pirate

****_Edited_

**A/N – Hello people! I managed to upload this chapter fairly quickly, don't you think?**

** I'm just quickly replying to one of my reviewers before carrying on with the story…**

**BrookeJamesSP5 – Thanks! I really appreciate your help :D I'll be going over the whole story again, fixing the spelling mistakes and everything once I'm finished with it, but thanks anyway . And about the 'Famous James Potter', I didn't mean it to say that James is famous in the wizarding world, what I meant through it, is that Sirius talks a lot about him. Hope that's cleared up Thanks for your review xxx From Dominika **

**ALSO for your other review, I guess that's right, but I just wanted there to be a little more time before the term began, and how about we say that in the marauders era they sent the letter a little early? :P thanks for pointing that out though, I'll try not to make such silly mistakes again.**

**millie-mae – Thanks, I try ;) As I've said to BrookeJamesSP5, I'll Correct the spelling mistakes etc. Once I'm finished with the story, but I'll just pay attention to what I'm writing for now, and try to make the least errors possible. Thanks for your review xxx From Dominika**

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

Chapter 3

The week flew by quickly, and finally it was the day I got to see my best mate. I woke up quite early for me, especially considering that it's still summer holidays and, unlike my family, I'm most definitely **NOT** a morning person.

Today, curiously, I was the first one up. I decided that for a change I will do something nice and helpful, instead of causing the usual morning mischief. Also, it would help me contain my excitement and calm me down a little, since I was already hyper and it hasn't even been five minutes since I've woken up!

And so I got up, washed, put on my favourite clothes: Dark jeans shorts and black tank top with the words 'Mischief Managed' Printed in White, Bold font (Sirius sent it to me for my birthday). Then I grabbed the banner I created yesterday and ran downstairs to get started on the breakfast.

I put on the muggle radio which stood in the kitchen and tuned it to play a random muggle station and began making my favourites: French Banana Pancakes.

I've always loved cooking the muggle way, and ever since I was eight, I have been cooking. My brothers always said that it's very _Ravenclaw _of me to start developing such smart talents from such a young age. But, after all, my whole family was in Ravenclaw (Even though I always say my brothers have pea brains). I'm pretty sure I'll break that tradition though. I'm not really into studying and doing all that smarty-pants stuff like my brothers, I'm more into being a total trouble maker…

Back on the subject, Somewhere in the middle of me making these delicious pancakes, my mum came down and, after a moment of surprise (seeing me so early in the morning and not up to mischief is quite unusual), helped me with the breakfast by making the drinks and setting out the table for four, since dad was at work again.

"Why don't you go and wake your brothers and I'll finish off", Mum proposed a few minutes later.

"Sure", I exclaimed, and hopped up the stairs and into my brothers' room.

Once I got there, I counted to three before…

"GET UP YOU TWO DUNG HEADS! YOUR MOST BELOVED SISTER MADE BREAKFAST SO YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR FAT BUTS INTO THE KITCHEN AND FEAST BEFORE I PULL YOU DOWN THE STAIRS BY YOUR EARS!"

I watched with amusement as my two brothers screamed and fell out their beds.

"Bloody hell! Shut your trap you crazy woman!" Victor mumbled from somewhere under his covers.

"Sorry bro, but I'm absolutely hyper, and you know how I am when I'm hyper", I giggled, while climbing and bouncing on his bed.

"What did you make?" Michael asked sleepily from somewhere next to his bed.

"Français pancakes à la banane" I replied, showing off my small French skills and my amazingly, beautifully and truly terrible French accent.

Straight away their heads shot up.

"Pancakes?" They chorused and ran out of the room.

"Greedy pigs", I muttered with a grin, before skipping out after them.

* * *

About half an hour later, at 9am, I started to get impatient. I was pacing around the living room, where my mum read a book while my brothers played exploding snap, and kept on glancing at the clock.

After ten minutes of that, I finally groaned and collapsed into my favourite arm chair.

"GRRRR! Why can't the freakin' time speed up?" I groaned, "_Michelle, Victoria_, do you mind if I annoy you a little? I'm bored".

"Don't call us that _Jemmia_", They said.

"Well sorry that I'm bored", I wailed, rolling my eyes.

"Honey, if you're bored then go read a book or something", My mum suggested.

I raised my eyebrow, "Read a book?"

She nodded.

"You honestly expect me to read a book?"

She nodded once more.

I got up with a sigh, muttered "Ravenclaws and their books" (earning a glare from everyone in the room), and left to the owlery.

* * *

Currently, all four of our owls were present in their little room. The owlery is a small room which was made in one of the smaller spare rooms of our house. Inside, one of the walls is basically missing so it's easy for our owls to fly in and out. It is also charmed so that from outside it would look like there a completely solid wall (It took ages to get our owls used to flying through something that looks like a brick wall).

We have four owls: Rory, Tootles, Idiot and Pirate. Rory is a handsome, brown, eagle owl. It is the oldest of the four and belongs to mum and dad. Tootles, is a white and black, tiny scops owl which belongs to Victor, while Idiot (also a scops owl) is all black, with a brown tummy and belongs to Michael. Finally, Pirate is a Western Screech Owl**, **which obviously belongs to me. He is all white, except for a black patch which goes around his head, above the right ear and under the left, making him look like he has a pirate's eye patch (hence the name). He is only a year old, and is the youngest of our owls.

I always enjoyed spending my time in the owlery (I learnt to ignore the smell). I never minded the mess, quite the opposite actually. It was always my favourite place in the house. Ever since I was young, I've had a soft spot for owls. I simply adore them.

I quickly took my seat on a little bench my dad put there a few years back, and straight away Pirate and Idiot flew to me. They were both my favourites, mainly because they were both a little crazy. Idiot sat on my knee and started feasting on some owl treats I've brought with me (greedy pig like his owner), while Pirate balanced on my right shoulder and played with my hair (which by the way, I've managed to grow quite a bit, since even though I act like a boy, I don't necessarily want to look like one. It's way past my arms and falls straight down to half way down my back).

I lost track of time petting the two owls, and talking to them as if they were my best friends (Don't judge me! I do weirder things than talking to animals!), and finally my mum came up and told me we'll be leaving in ten minutes.

I shot straight up, apologised to the frightened owls which I knocked off me doing so, and run down to the living room. On my way there, I quickly stopped by the large mirror, fixed my hair, which pirate positively messed up and got rid of the many feathers which were stuck all over my outfit. Once I got to the living room, I grabbed the banner and rushed towards the fireplace where my mum was already waiting.

"Ready honey?" She questioned me with a grin, seeing my eager and excited face.

"Yup!" I replied.

I watched as mum stepped into the fireplace, shouted "LEAKY CAULDRON!" and disappeared amidst green flames.

"See you two later!" I yelled to my two brothers (who were STILL playing exploding snap by the way) and stepped into the fireplace, "LEAKY CAULDRON".

**A/N – As I've said before, any comments or questions you have, let me know by reviewing xxx**


	4. Diagon alley part I

**A/N –BONJUR! I'm just quickly replying to the reviews I have not yet replied to **

**BrookeJamesSP5 – Thanks again for the review. I'll try to add more detail to my chapters like you've asked, but I might have a few problems with that... I'm not the best at writing stories, and forgetting English words (English is not my first language) doesn't help much. Your help and reviews are much appreciated x – Dominika**

**ALSO, I realised that in the book, Sirius meets James for the first time on Hogwarts Express, but I just changed it a little, so he met him, as I've said before, in the park, near his house.**

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

Chapter 4

I dusted myself off and walked into the crowded bar. Looks like we weren't the only people who decided to go shopping this fine day.

"Jemmia, honey", my mum began, as soon as she saw me, "It looks like Diagon Alley will be pretty crowded today, and I have to do some shopping myself. How about I leave you some money, so you can buy your school equipment and any other things you might want?"

"Sounds good to me", I replied, my excitement growing with every second.

"Good. I'll meet you back here in about three hours".

She dropped a few coins into my hand and left.

Before I started to even look around, I unfolded my magical banner I created. I made in on special parchment that my parents bought for me a few years back. It changes anything you write on it into a pretty massive and bold font, so it's quite easy to see. It also floats above your head wherever you go.

The banner I've made said:

_Looking for Serious Sirius_

After a few minutes of walking around the bar (Many people stared at me and my banner like I was crazy, which, in fact, I might be…), I finally gave up, and went to stand near the back of the bar and let Sirius and James find me.

I stood there for less then a minute, when I heard a voice from behind me, "Great minds think alike, I see".

I quickly spun around, to see a changed, yet slightly familiar face.

"SIRIUS!" I squeaked, before throwing my arms around my best friend.

We stayed like that for about ten seconds, when I finally realised what I was doing.

"I'm being a girl, aren't I?" I whispered, still holding on.

"Yep! But you are one after all", He replied.

I chuckled a bit, and let go. It was then that I realised that I wasn't the only one with a magical banner. Floating above Sirius, was the same kind of banner I had above me, except his read: _Lookin' for my little miss sarcasm._

"You grew your hair", he stated, "And didn't tell me".

"I didn't think it important", I replied, still admiring his banner, "Is that what you mean by 'great minds think alike'?" I added, pointing at our banners.

"Yup".

Sirius decided to take both banners down, so I got to have a good look at him.

He had black hair, which dropped down to his shoulders in curls, a few strands of which fell into his eyes giving him a cute and casual look. He had stormy gray eyes, which fitted in with the rest of his appearance pretty well. For such a young kid, in my opinion, he was really handsome.

Also, for an eleven-year-old, he was quite tall (about 5 inches taller them me) and had a pretty muscular body. I knew he did a lot of exercise, but I didn't expect that much. I grinned to myself. He will be such a total _ladies man _when he's older.

It was then that I noticed a guy standing next to Sirius, watching the whole scene with an amused grin. He was a tall guy (but only about an inch taller then Sirius), with hazel eyes and very untidy black hair that stuck up at the back, yet still, it looked really good on him.

"You must be James Potter", I began.

"Yeah, And I guess you're Jamie White?", He asked.

"Yup", I agreed, sticking out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Sirius told me all about you", We said at the same time, making Sirius laugh, and us grin.

"Oh no! We're turning into my older brothers!" I cried, faking a scared face.

That made Sirius laugh again, while James simply grinned. It looks like Sirius told him about my twin brothers.

"Shall we, milady?" Sirius finally asked, after controlling his laughter.

"I don't know milord, I quite like spending my spare time amongst creepy wizards and witches in smelly, crowded and loud bars", I said with a perfectly straight face.

He grinned, and held out his arm for me. I laughed at him and took the offered arm.

"Hey! You're wearing the top I sent you!" He noticed.

"Yup. You coming James?" I asked the boy who now stood on my other side.

" 'Course", he replied, and grinned when I took his other arm.

The three of us skipped out of the bar, and onto Diagon Alley.

"I'm tired", I moaned, after about 1½ hours of shopping with my two best friends (I know I'm rushing into it, but I already consider James my best friend. He's simply amazing! Just like Sirius).

We've already managed to tackle the cauldron shop, where James and Sirius had their eyes glued to a cauldron made of pure gold, Flourish & Blotts, where we got our school books along with three copies of _'Advanced Pranks, Jokes and more Pranks _By Enrico Fanning', Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, where a lady, who couldn't be more then twenty, thought I was a guy, and a few other stores. We were just heading to Ollivander's, all carrying at least three heavy bags each.

"Sirius, you're strong, aren't you?" I asked.

"'Course I am!" The show off said, straight away.

"Give me a piggy back, I beg you!" I pleaded.

He raised his eyebrows, but after a moment of hesitation, took my bags (which he threw at James along with his own) and threw me over his back.

"YEEEEEY!" I exclaimed, wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my chin on his head.

"Oy! What am I? A bloody house elf?" James yelled from under the bags (he was carrying about ten now).

"House elf! Why didn't I think of that before?" Sirius muttered, "KREACHER!"

Suddenly, the ugliest house elf I've seen in my life appeared in front of us. He had a long and snout-like nose, bluish eyes, and bat-like ears. He had many folds of skin, yet he still looked considerably young.

Sirius told me about Kreacher. Apparently, he worships the ground Sirius' mother walks on, and is just like his masters (apart from Sirius, of course): A muggle hating bastard. He isn't very fond of Sirius apparently, and vice versa.

"Yes master Sirius?" He mumbled unpleasantly, "How may Kreacher help master?"

"You are to take these bags", he picked out my bags from James' arms and chucked them at the house elf, with me still resting on his back, "And take them to 4 May Street in St Albans, Then take these", He picked out James' bags, "And take them to The Potter Mansion, and finally, take these", he chucked the rest of bags, "And take them to Grimmauld Place DIRECTLY to my room. And don't talk to anyone on your way. Understand?" Sirius concluded.

"Yes master. I would have to beat myself if I didn't understand", The house elf mumbled, and apparated away with our bags.

"Ahhh feels so good to be free of those bloody bags", James rejoiced, folding and unfolding his fingers.

"Go on horsy, TO OLLIVANDER'S!" I yelled, patting Sirius on the head, and making a few passer-by's look at us with curious expressions.


	5. Diagon alley part II

**Hello, It's me again. Very quick update, don't you think?**

**This is just part two of the three's visit to Diagon Alley! YEY! EXCITING! Not really, I understand that the last chapter and this one are fairly boring, but please, don't throw stuff! I'll try to improve! Love, Dominika**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

Chapter 5

"Ahh. Mr Potter, Mr Black and Ms White. I thought I'd be seeing you here soon", A low and mysterious voice whispered.

Sirius lowered me down onto the floor, and all three of us looked at each other weirdly. We haven't yet introduced ourselves, yet whoever spoke knew who we were anyway.

I looked around the shop. It looked quite a lot like some kind of strict library, except, instead of books, the many stands were full of narrow boxes, which were neatly stacked all the way to the ceiling. Unlike all other shops the three of us have visited,

This shop was empty and quiet.

I looked to where the voice came from, and there, in the shadows, saw the outline of a man standing in the shadows. Although I was a bit intimidated, I was most definitely NOT scared. I'm NEVER scared! NEVER! I looked at the other two, who were also looking at the strange man, and stepped forwards.

"Good afternoon Mr Ollivander", I began bravely, "We're here to buy our wands".

"Of course", He said, and stepped out of the shadows.

The man wasn't vey tall, he couldn't be more then a foot taller then me. He had brown, shoulder length, brown hair, with obvious traces of gray. His pale silver eyes were wide and quite creepy.

He looked in my eyes for a moment, before walking off towards the stands, and collecting many of those thin boxes, each of which I knew, contained a wand.

"Ms White, why don't we start with this one", Ollivander asked, dumping all the boxes on the counter, and taking one.

He removed the wand from inside, and gave it to me, before snatching it away, and passing it to James, before snatching it off him and passing it to Sirius, all the while muttering, "13 inches, Hawthorn, Phoenix feather".

He then snatched it off Sirius, and continued the process of passing it to me, snatching it off me, passing it to James, snatching it and passing it to Sirius, and snatching it again, all the while muttering the type of wand. On the fourth go, something different happened.

When Sirius took the wand, Mr Ollivander didn't snatch the wand off him, yet it seemed like something in the way Sirius reacted to the wand satisfied him, so he didn't snatch it. For some reason, Sirius then raised the wand and brought it down, conjuring, to mine and James' amusement, a rose. Sirius looked at it with an amused expression, grinned, and gave it to me with a wink, making me laugh. Ollivander straight away said that this wand is perfect for him. So Sirius stayed with 15 inches, Oak, Unicorn hair.

After about five more wands, the same thing happened to James (except he conjured a Tulip, which he also gave to me) and he ended up with 11 inches, mahogany, Dragon Heartstring. "Quite Pliable", Mr Ollivander commented.

Finally, five minutes, and a dozen of wands later, I finally understood how Mr Ollivander knew which wand belongs to us. When he gave me 12 inches, Ivy, Centaur hair ("fairly swishy"), I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers, and when Mr Ollivander didn't snatch it from me, I gave it a little twirl, and out came a bunch of Red and Green sparks, which danced around the room like fireworks.

"At least they're not flowers", I grinned at the boys.

Once we've paid for our brand new wands (I had to pay eight whole galleons! It's not that I was poor or anything, my family was always pretty wealthy, it's just that Sirius paid seven galleons and three sickles, while James paid just six galleons. Apparently it is VERY difficult to maintain a Centaur hair), the three of us decided that our next stop should be '_Gambol & Japes'_, our favourite joke shop.

Once there, I jumped off Sirius' back (I persuaded him to give me a piggy back again), and ran off to get my hands on as many things as I possibly could.

Quickly counting my left over money (five galleons and two sickles), I grabbed some of _'Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks', _a _bag 'Poisonous Berries: Make Anyone Puke'_, three packs of '_Fardidi's Farty Farts! Eat us and Fart'_ and a handful of _'Tung twisting lolly pops. Make your tung knot'_, and went to pay.

After a while, James and Sirius joined me by the counter, both carrying a few fake wands and a bottle each of some green liquid, which I didn't really want to know what it was. Once we paid, I dragged both boys by the hands into _'__Quality Quidditch Supplies' _(Not like they needed dragging, they rushed into the shop just as eagerly as me).

We stayed in the shop for a few minutes, gazing with awe at the beauty of the newest broom, Nimbus 1985. All three of us wanted the broom, but our parents declined when we asked for it, since first years aren't allowed to bring brooms. But Oh Well, We'll live.

"Alright guys, we still have around forty minutes. Where should we go now?" I asked, glancing at my watch.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Sirius suggested, "I'm starving, and they have the best ice cream on earth!"

James and I agreed, and so the three of us made our way to the final destination.

"James! Good to see you!" The counter girl yelled as soon as we've entered.

"You know her?" I asked in a whisper, as we've made our way towards the counter.

"Yep, Her parents are friends with mine. She works here in summers and she'll be starting her final year at Hogwarts in September", He whispered back.

"Hey Deanna!" He greeted, once we've arrived opposite the girl.

"What can I get you and your friends?" She asked, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Chocolate and Vanilla with sprinkles for me", He replied, then looked at us.

"Same for me", Sirius added.

"Three times", I concluded.

"Great! So three Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream with sprinkles on the house!" She cheered, "You can go and sit down, I'll bring them to you".

"Thanks", We chorused.

"So, James, Sirius tells me you play Quidditch", I sang. I was really hyper from the ice cream we were currently eating.

"Yup, Chaser. But I'm also not a bad seeker", He confessed, "What about you?"

"Best female beater of the year to your service!" I saluted.

"Are you going to try out for your house team?" Sirius asked.

After a second of thought I replied, "Well we can't really can we? A first year hasn't made the team at Hogwarts since the Dinosaurs!"

"Do you know that dinosaurs are not very distant relatives of dragons?" James informed.

"James, my friend, not to be mean, but I don't care", I stated in a sweet and mocking voice, "So no, I won't be trying out this year, but I will be most definitely, trying out next year. How about you guys?"

"Same", Sirius decided.

"I'm not talking to you", James fake glared.

"NOOO! I've just lost such an important best friend!" I fake cried, "Take me back James!" I begged, jumping onto his lap and hugging him.

He, along with Sirius and a few people around us laughed, and finally said, "Fine! Now can you get off me?"

I straightened up on his lap and leaned against his chest, "Naah, I'm quite comfortable here".

James glared at me again, while Sirius carried on laughing. But thankfully, he didn't humiliate me (Well, it wouldn't really humiliate me, I'm rarely embarrassed) by pushing me off.

Half an hour later, I was in the Leaky Cauldron again, saying goodbye to the two amazing boys.

"It was great to see you again", Sirius said, giving me a hug.

"Obviously! Who wouldn't love seeing me!" I joked, returning the hug.

"Nice meeting you James", I grinned, turning to the other boy.

"Nice meeting you too", He said, and after a moment of hesitation, gave me a quick hug, which I straight away returned.

I then turned to face Sirius again,

"_May your hair be always great,_

_May I always be your mate,_

_We shall meet again quite soon,_

_Don't forget me you baboon!"_

He chuckled at the last line and said,

"_May you jokes just never end,_

_Don't forget I'm still your friend,_

_Do not spill to many tears,_

_We'll be friends for many years"_

I grinned at him and walked to the fireplace, where my mum already disappeared about a minute ago.

"4 MAY STREET!"

**A/N - Hi it's me again :) I just wanted to ask you, how long do you want the chapters to be? 1,000 - 1,500 words, 1,500 - 2,000 or 2,000+ words? Let me know in your reviews xxx**


	6. Charming Fellows

**Three chapters in one day. Not bad huh?  
**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 6**

Last week I was pleasantly surprised to see that the house-elf who, Sirius often moaned about in his letters, didn't muck anything up, and brought all my bags to my house like ordered. I was currently packing. Tomorrow I will be leaving on the Hogwarts, and of course, being the disorganized me, I left all the packing to last minute. I was going to leave the packing to the morning, since my dad (being of quite high status in the department of magical transportation), arranged that we can do side-long apparition to get to Kings Cross. But then, after a short thought, I realized how stupid that is. James said (we exchanged a few owls since our first meeting) that his mother already made him pack a few days ago, while Sirius packed as soon as he got home from Diagon Alley, and is waiting eagerly to get out of that _wretched _house.

So there I was, packing all my stuff… How _fun._ I tried to beg my mum to do the packing for me, but she denied. She said that it's MY responsibility. Whatever. At least I managed to persuade her to put the extension charm on my suitcase so I don't have to drag loads of bags with me. I already packed all my books and quills and all the other stuff. I was now packing my clothes. That's something I ALWAYS have a problem with when packing.

A few minutes back, my mum decided to be nice, and told me what kind of clothes I have to pack. She made me pack all my underwear… but you don't really want to know that do you?

…

ANYWAY… After this little and awkward piece of information, my mum forced me to pack the clothes she bought me, which I never wore… You see, I have two massive wardrobes in my room. One of them is nice and visible next to my bed, and has all my favourite clothes like skinny jeans, shorts, black tank tops and all the other tom-boyish clothes I usually wear. I was planning on just packing everything from there.

The other wardrobe on the other hand, is completely covered in posters of Quidditch players etc. Inside of it, were all the clothes my mum always wished from me to wear. It was full of skirts, dresses, cute tops and _pink._ I hardly ever wore anything from it, just occasionally, when my mum begged me to. And currently, my mum was begging me to take at least a few outfits from there.

I hate to displease my mum, so I settled on taking a knee length, blue, long-sleeve dress, two jeans mini-skirts (I absolutely love anything made from jeans. Even if it's a skirt), and a few random tops (purposely avoiding anything pink). That seemed to satisfy mum.

So basically I settled on just taking those few things from that wretched wardrobe number _2_, and dumping all my clothes from wardrobe number _1_ into the suitcase.

After packing all those damn clothes, I got to finally pack all my other and more _personal _belongings. No, I don't mean a diary if that's what you think. I mean all my prank stuff, a few of my favourite books (Mostly joke books) and my keyboard. Yes, a keyboard. As I've said before, my mum put the extension charm on my suitcase, so I could easily pack it. You see, pranking isn't my only hobby. I've played the piano ever since I was five, but I couldn't really pack our piano into my suitcase could I? Well… I could, but I won't. although I wonder what everyone would do if I took out a massive grand piano from my suitcase in the middle of the common room… hmm… I might reconsider taking a piano.

My mum woke me up earlier then usual today. 8 am. Too early. So as soon as she left my room, I fell back to sleep, and had a curious dream.

In the dream, I was dressed as a snowman, and I was pulling my suitcase along a train station. All around me, people were changing colours. Most of them were either green or blue. Some were even multicoloured or sparkly! Anyway, I was pulling my suitcase, until I came up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, through which I walked through. There, I met Sirius Black dressed in a bikini, and James Potter who, for some reason, was burping the alphabet while juggling bananas. Suddenly my mum with a VERY big and VERY bushy moustache, started shaking me yelling that I'll be late for the train… Wait… CRAP!

I shot up, and there was my moustache free mum .

"I told you to get up! We're leaving in an hour!" She yelled, before storming out of my room.

WHAT? I looked at the clock. CRAP! It was already 9 am! That dream seemed so short yet it took up a whole bloody hour! Bloody Hell…

I scrambled out of my bed, and quickly threw on the clothes I prepared last night: Jeans shorts, army theme tank top and a baseball hoodie in case I get cold. I then ran into the bathroom and in lightning speed washed my teeth, face and hands (I took a shower last night, so don't call me a pig), before running downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast, which my mum already prepared. Ten minutes later, I was angry that I rushed through my morning routine, since now I still had half an hour left, and nothing to do.

To waste some time, I went to the owlery, and got pirate ready for the journey by putting him in his cage, as well as to say goodbye to Idiot.

It wasn't long before my mum called me from downstairs, saying that we're leaving. I was so excited, I managed to fall down the stairs, and have Pirate in his cage go crashing into me (That weird owl seemed to enjoy it)! It sure was painful, but look at the bright side: At least I managed to travel down the stairs quickly!

"Calm down honey, you'll hurt someone!" My mum begged.

"Yeah whatever, lets go!" I insisted, grabbing my mums hand.

"Ok, Ready?" She asked, and grabbed my suitcase.

Seeing me nod, we apparated away.

We landed in an empty alleyway just beside Kings Cross. I took my suitcase, and followed my mum towards the station.

Last time I was here was two years ago, when my two brothers (who left to go for Brazil two days ago) went for their last year at Hogwarts. But now, it was my turn to push through the crowds of muggles (none of which were changing colours) with a suitcase in one hand and an owl in the other. It was my turn to run through the barrier between platform nine and ten, and my turn to say goodbye to mum and leave on the train.

"I'll miss you!" I told her.

"I'll miss you too honey", she replied, and enveloped me in a hug, "The house will be so calm and quiet without you".

"I know right!"

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Be good Jemmia! Promise me not to flood the great hall in your fist week", She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't flood the great hall in my first week. In my first week I'll try to befriend that poltergeist you told me about. I'll flood the hall in my second week", I joked.

She laughed a small laugh, hugged me, and pushed me towards the train.

"Bye mum!" I exclaimed, and pulled my suitcase and Pirate onto the train.

There were still ten minutes left before the train had to leave (My mum had to leave a little early because she has to go to work. She works in the department of Magical Law Enforcement), so I went off to look for a compartment. Although it was still fairly early, all the compartments were already taken. I finally decided on sitting in a compartment with two guys who seemed to also be first years, and a little red head girl hunched in the corner, with her face pressed to the window. She appeared to be crying.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, sliding the compartment door open.

The two boys looked at me, shook their heads, and continued with their conversations. The red head just ignored me.

I didn't even get to sit down before two familiar boys slid the door open again.

"Are these seats taken? Everywhere else is full", The one with glasses asked.

"You may sit pals", I replied.

"Jamie!" James and Sirius roared, noticing me. I gave them each a quick hug, and pushed them to sit next to the two boys, before sitting down myself on the same side as the red head, yet still quite far away, because I could see she wanted to be left alone.

Of course, being Jamie White, straight away I got into a friendly conversation with the two unfamiliar boys, and was quickly joined by James and Sirius. Quite quickly, the three of us made friends with the other two, who I now knew were called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was a funny kid, someone I could easily be friends with. He was quite tall, though not as tall as James or Sirius, he had short, brown hair and brown eyes. Also, they were hardly visible, but I have a great eye for such things, and I could easily spot the few small scars on his face and arms, but I decided to ignore them. For now.

Peter on the other hand, was a small boy. He had, what would be best described as mousey brown hair, blue eyes. He wasn't as athletic looking as the other boys in the compartment. He was much more, what could be described as unfit. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny either. Anyway, Peter wasn't talking as eagerly as the other boys and me. He just sunk into his seat, began munching on a chocolate frog, and just listened in.

We were just talking about Quidditch, when the compartment door slid open again. **(A/N – Lets just **_**pretend **_**that the compartments could hold up to eight people)**, The boys didn't seem to notice, but I watched with curiosity as a creepy kid sat down next to me. He had long, black, greasy hair, black eyes, a hooked nose and was already dressed in his black school robes.

I tuned out the conversation about Quidditch and eavesdropped on the conversation the boy was currently having with the red head.

"-talk to you", the girl was saying.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore".

_Tuney_… That's a weird name. Pah! I can speak! I'm the one called _Jemmia_.

"So what?" He asked.

The girl threw him a glare.

"She's my sister!"

"She's only a…" He didn't finish that sentence.

I was sure he was going to say something that would most likely anger the red head, but she was trying to wipe her eyes without anyone noticing, and she must not have heard him.

"But we're going!" He said, exhilaration obvious in his voice, "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

The girl nodded, still wiping her eyes, yet I could see a small half-smile on her lips.

"You'd better be in Slytherin", said the boy.

"Slytherin?"

Oh boy. I sense trouble. James and the other boys turned to face the two.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked, facing Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin", he said.

"But you want to break that tradition, don't you mate?" I asked.

"Of Course!" He replied with a grin.

"PHEW! Thought I lost you for a minute", James grinned, "What about you?" He asked, turning to me.

"Well, my whole family was in Ravenclaw, but I have no chance in hell of getting in there, I most definitely don't want to be put in Slytherin, since, I guess, you two would give me hell", I answered.

"True, my friend, true", Sirius said seriously **(no pun intended)**, "So where you two heading if you've got the choice?"

I answered Gryffindor, while James, of course, made a scene out of it, by lifting an invisible sword and saying, _" 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave heart.' _Like my dad".

The greasy boy made a small, disparaging noise. James and I turned to him.

"Got a problem with that?" We asked at the same time.

"No", he replied, "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected.

"Exactly, don't let your mind wonder, it's too small to be let out on it's own", I added.

James roared with laughter, while I merely smirked.

The girl sat up, looking rather flushed, and looked at James, Sirius and me in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment", She spat.

"Yep, your friend has delighted us with his presence long enough. But you're ok, you can actually stand up for yourself, so you can stay", I smirked at the red head.

She glared at me as they walked past. James even tried (unsuccessfully) to trip Severus up.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called, before the door slammed.

"Charming fellows. Now I know why some animals eat their children", I said, once the door was firmly closed, causing all the boys in the compartment to laugh.


	7. Coffee, Coffee, COFFEEEEE

**OK! I'm going to try and make this chapter much longer then the other ones. Why? Coz I feel like it! This chapter will include the rest of the journey and the journey across the lake :D EXCITING don't you think? No? oh… Ok… **

**And now, to my amazing reviewer, BrookeJamesSP5:**

**Thanks a lot for the review. Also thanks for the advice on how many words each chapter should include, I'll keep that in mind. And thanks for pointing the poltergeist mistake to me. I just have this really annoying autocorrect on my laptop which mixes up the languages sometimes. I'll make sure to change that as soon as I can. In fact, I think I might go over the chapters after I finish this one, and correct as many mistakes as I can, so if you could, can you try to point out as many mistakes as you can find so far? You don't have to if you can't be bothered tough, I wont be angry or annoyed. Promise Thanks a lot, From Dominika**

**How about I get on with the story now? Alright then…**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the journey was quite uneventful. Who am I kidding? It was amazing! After Severus and that other girl left, Sirius jumped next to me, and rested his feet on the seat next to me, so he had his back against the window. I did the same, and we spent the rest of the journey joking around with the other boys who shared the compartment. I took a liking to all four, and already decided that they will be the ones I will hang around with from now on.

At one point, my other best friend, Kieran Cole, who will be now starting his second year (He's a Hufflepuff) dropped by. I introduced him to my group of friends, but he was quickly pulled away by his friends.

Our favourite part of the journey was when the lunch trolley lady came, and we bought almost all the sweets possible, while I also bought (After being dared to by Sirius) A large cup of coffee. And by large I don't mean one of those what muggle consider big coffee cups you get in restaurants. What I mean, is a massive, three and a half litre cup, which was bigger then my head, and I had to have Sirius help me carry. I have no idea how, but I've managed to drink all of it without spilling a drop. After a few minutes I got so hyper, I pushed Sirius to sit on the other side of the compartment with the other boys, while I bounced on the seats. That was before I had to rush out to pee… But you don't really care about that do you? Hmm… I need to stop telling you about random detail like this… It's getting awkward… Oh well…

When I came back, I found Sirius back in his place, but James sitting in mine, the same way as I was before. I was going to sit down in James' place, but when I turned around, Remus and Peter were sitting the same way as the other two, leaving me without a seat. Normally, I would have shoved one of the guys off and take their place, but I was too hyper to care, so I just literally laid down on the wooden floor with my arms and legs spread out. It wasn't really half as uncomfortable as I thought it'd be, so that was exactly where I spent the rest of my journey.

All through the journey, all five of us were telling each other stories about ourselves. Sirius told everyone about his crazy parents, and their pureblood mania. James described his spoilt life as an only child, Remus laughed about his life, how he doesn't care that he's so poor (Have I mentioned how much I like that guy? He can laugh and joke about himself without making anyone feel uneasy), Peter mumbled something about living with his mum, and I, having my hyperness kicking in, sang, yes SANG, about my life.

"_I have two annoying brothers,_

_Both of which are twins!_

_I have often these weird dreams_

_With people with green skins!_

_Both my parents work_

_At the ministry!_

_I can make up random rhymes,_

_Simply brilliantly!_

_This is a random song_

_That I'm making up!_

_If you don't like it!_

_Then stick your head_

_In your but!_

_I love cooking and music,_

_Joking and pranking!_

_I can run 100 meters_

_Without even panting!_

_Ever since I was a kid,_

_I loved sports and random things!_

_I always wanted bouncy shoes_

_That ended in large springs!_

_This is a random song_

_That I'm making up!_

_If you don't like it!_

_Then stick your head_

_In your but!_

_My parents simply love,_

_All muggle-invented things!_

_My mum keeps buying me_

_These random fancy rings!_

_I am a total, total boy,_

_Don't dare you say I'm not!_

_I hate all that is pink,_

_Yet blue and black I enjoy!_

_This is a random song_

_That I'm making up!_

_If you don't like it!_

_Then stick your head_

_In your but!_

_As you can now obviously see,_

_I'm crazy all the time!_

_If you're looking for queen sarcasm,_

_Then that is excactly what I'm!_

_I'll finish soon this random song,_

_I must be creepin' you out!_

_I don't know what to sing right now,_

_To rhyme I'll say about!"_

_This is a random song_

_That I'm making up!_

_If you don't like it!_

_Then stick your head_

_In your but!_

I got up, surrounded by applause coming from my four friends, and got back to lying on my back on the floor.

"GUYS!" I suddenly yelled, after 10 minutes, shooting up into a sitting position.

"What?" they chorused, looking at me curiously.

"My hyperness is wearing out!" I panicked, "I need more coffee! There's too much blood in my caffeine system!"

They all chuckled and rolled their eyes, going back to their conversation about muggle films.

"I still don't get it", Sirius said.

"Neither", James added.

For the last ten minutes, Remus (who is half blood) was trying to explain what films are to the two boys.

"URGH! It's basically talking pictures with sound effects and changing scenes! I'll show you a movie once we get to Hogwarts! Now where can I get more coffee?" I finally exploded.

"At the front of the train, and how are you planning to show them a movie?" Remus asked, but I was already running through the train chanting "Coffee, Coffee, COFFEEEEE" as loud as I could, knocking into many people as I passed (I don't think I failed to knock over the head girl).

At the front of the train I was met with a pleasant and unpleasant surprise. The unpleasant one was that the trolley lady was out of coffee. DARN! The pleasant one was that we have ten minutes left until we've arrived!

I ran all the way back, this time chanting "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, HOGWARTSSSSS", knocking even more people over in the process.

Once I barged into the compartment, I pulled down my suitcase (still doing the chanting) and pulled out my school robes, along with the uniform. I then pushed the four boys out of the compartment (chanting the Hogwarts chant all the time), locked the door, pulled the blinds down, and got changed in record speed.

Once I was dressed, I opened back the door, pulled the boys in, yelled "HOGWARTS!" before running out of the compartment to let the boys change.

I barged back into the compartment three minutes later, not caring that Sirius, a very slow dresser, was still in his underwear, and sat down, excitement obvious on my face.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Sirius asked, pulling on his school trousers. He didn't seem to care that I was present when he was half naked either.

I grinned even wider to that. I was currently grinning so hard, all the muscles that make up my face were in pain, but I just couldn't stop.

"Sirius, I think that she's doing her best not to explode", James joked.

I grinned even wider (If that's possible) and nodded furiously.

It was true, I WAS doing my best not to explode, but when the train started slowing down, I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer, and I pushed Sirius off his seat and started jumping on it, while yelling at the top of my voice "HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS!"

The boys were just about to leave, when they noticed that I couldn't stop jumping. So Sirius, being a gentleman, took out a piece of material from his bag, gagged my mouth, and threw me over his shoulder, not even wincing under my weight. After all, I really don't weigh much for my age.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A loud voice boomed through the Hogsmeade station.

Because I was thrown over Sirius' arm, I couldn't see who the voice belonged to. There were many students staring at me curiously and with amusement. After all, you don't always see a first-year carrying another gagged first-year over his arm through a crowded train station do you? To add to that, I was also humming as loud as I could, and waving at random people. At one point, I saw that red-head girl giggling at the sight of me, but as soon as she saw me staring, she stopped and turned away. One person who seemed happy to see me gagged was the head girl whom I've knocked over.

"Whattya carryin' kid?" The same loud booming voice asked.

To that, Sirius turned around, so the man could see my face and vice versa.

At first sight, the man seemed very scary and intimidating. His face was almost gone behind his bushy and wild beard and hair, but you could just about make out his cheerful and pleasant, beetle-like eyes. He was VERY tall to say the least.

He raised his eyebrows, when he saw me, and chuckled a little when he saw me wave.

"Yeh should put 'er down an' un-gag 'er", He laughed.

"NO!" James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all yelled at once.

"Trust me, she's much better off like that", Sirius added, turning around to face him once again, "She had a bit too much coffee, and unless you want to have her chanting _'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwartssss' _and jumping higher then a kangaroo all the way, you'll let me keep her like this".

He said this all so seriously, that the man seemed to be convinced. After all, Sirius wasn't lying, I most likely would do all those things. And so Sirius kept on carrying me.

"C'mon firs'-years! Anyon' Else? No? Let's go then. Mind yer step! Firs'-years! Follow me", The man yelled.

And so we walked, or rather everyone walked and I was carried like a sack of potatoes. I could see behind us many people tripping and stumbling down the narrow path. From what I could see, we were surrounded by thick trees.

After a while of mostly silence, filled with a few mutters of chatter between the students and my muffled yet loud humming, the hairy man spoke again, "Yeh'll be seein' Hogwarts in jus' a sec'. Jus' around the corner 'ere".

As we went past a bend in path, I could hear a load of Oooooh's and Ahhhhh's. Still being carried, I didn't see what everyone else saw, yet I could see the many faces staring at something with awe. My curiosity got better of me, and I started banging my fists onto Sirius' back, letting him know that I want to see too.

I could feel him chuckling silently at my tactics as he turned around. I let out a muffled "WOW!" At the sight. In front of me, was a lake with a smooth, glassy surface, looking completely black under the night sky. On the other side of the lake, perched atop one of the mountains was one of the most beautiful castles I've ever seen! It was huge, with many towers and turrets, and looked very impressive with the starry sky in the background.

"No more'n four in a boat!" The man once again roared, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore, "Yer ther'" He roared, pointing at Sirius, " It's 'bout time to un-gag 'er!"

Sirius gave him a thumbs up, and dropped me into one of the little boats, making it wobble. Sirius and James climbed in with me, followed by another stranger (We lost Remus and Peter somewhere on our way here).

"Everyone in? Right then, FORWARD".

As the boats moved forwards, the boy who shared our boat looked around at us.

"I'm Frank, Frank Longbottom", the boy introduced himself, while I struggled to un-gag myself.

"I'm James Potter", James introduced himself and shook the boys hand.

"Sirius Black", Sirius said, and shook his hand as well.

Then the boy looked at me, and grinned a bit when he saw me struggling with that bloody gag.

"SIRIUS!" I tried to yell, but it just came out like a muffled scream which Sirius ignored. So I decided to aim a hard kick at his leg, which got his attention and most likely gave him a bruise. When he turned to glare at me, I pointed at the gag with my own glare, and he undid that wretched knot.

"YESS!" I yelled, causing all heads to turn in my direction, "I can finally speak again!" I then turned to look at Frank, "Jemmia White, but if you dare call me anything other then Jamie it might be the last thing you do", I said, smiling pleasantly and shaking his hand, "Although I might make an exception for J or Little Miss Sarcasm as Sirius enjoys to call me".

The boys chuckled a little, until we were interrupted by the hair man yelling, "Heads down!" As we entered a wide opening in the cliff face, and we were carried through a curtain of ivy, which nicely hid it. The little boats carried us through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us underneath the castle, until we reached an underground harbour, where we all clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

As soon as I was on my legs, I started jumping on the spot a little, eager to proceed into the castle.

The hairy man smiled at me when he saw this, and proceeded to the front of the group, and leading us up a flight of stone steps, at the top of which was a large, oak front door.

Without hesitation, the man raised a gigantic fist, and knocked, three times on the castle door.


	8. Hullo Mr Sorting hat

**HEYO! I just wanted to let you know that I've gone over all the chapters and fixed as many mistakes as I could. If you find any more, let me know, and I'll fix it as soon as I can!**

**To my reviewers: **

**BrookeJamesSP5- As always, thanks a lot for your review**

**Also, to Blue Luver5000 – It's good to hear you're so into my story :P Thank you**

**OH yeah! You should also know that BrookeJamesSP5 is now my unofficial beta to help me with the mistakes and do some of the corrections.**

**And now, on to the story: **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 8**

At once, the door swung open, and there stood a tall Witch, with black hair and emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face, and I straight away knew this was not someone I should prank.

"The firs'-years, professor McGonagall", The giant man said.

"Thank you Hagrid", Said professor McGonagall, "I will take them from here".

AHA! So his name is Hagrid! I won't have to call him 'the large, hairy man' anymore.

Professor McGonagall opened the door wide, and I caught my first sight of the Entrance hall. If you've ever been to the Westminster Cathedral in London, you would know how big it was. If you haven't, it's so big, it could fit one or two large houses with ease! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, and the ceiling was too high to make out. Near by, was a magnificent marble staircase, leading to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor, past a doorway, from which I could hear hundreds of voices, probably the great hall I'm planning on flooding, and into a small, empty chamber. We all crowded in, most people standing closer together then they would usually, everyone (except James, Sirius and I), peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", McGonagall said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor", me, Sirius and James cheered, earning a half glare, half smile from McGonagall, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin", The three of us booed, earning another half smile, half glare, "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose hose-points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school", I let out a quiet 'yes!' while many people around me groaned, "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting", with that, she left the chamber.

"Well that was a bloody long speech!" I said loudly, once the doors were firmly closed behind the witch. I turned to Sirius and James, "Do you think she spends her free time practicing it? She didn't even stutter, so she couldn't have been making it up on the spot".

They grinned, and shrugged their shoulders.

I looked around at all the first years. I noticed greasy Severus standing with a bunch of mean looking kids. I could also see Remus and Peter standing not to far away from us. Then I noticed the red-head girl from the train standing away from the group, looking positively scared and nervous.

"I'll be right back", I said to the boys, and walked over to her, "You ok?"

She looked at me, with her large, green eyes, and turned away, "I don't want to speak to you".

"Are you worried about the sorting?" I asked, ignoring her.

She looked at me again, and then whispered, "maybe".

I smiled at her encouragingly and said, "It's nothing to worry about. All that happens is you have to put on a hat, which talks to you in your head, and then tells you what house you belong in".

"Seriously?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I read it in 'Hogwarts: A History' when I was younger".

"What if the hat just says that there was a mistake, and I'm not a witch after all?" She panicked.

I grinned at her, "Don't worry, you most certainly ARE a witch".

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"Well firstly, you have a wand, don't you?" I grinned even wider when she nodded, "Exactly, a wand wouldn't chose you if you weren't a witch. Also, when you were younger, haven't weird things happened when you were feeling any particularly strong emotions?" She nodded again, "This happens to all witches and wizards, which you, most certainly are! And don't be worried about the sorting, from what I saw so far, you possess traits which could end you up in all four houses: You were loyal to your friend, Severus, when we got into that little verbal fight with him, which could end you up in Hufflepuff, You were smart enough to leave the compartment before things got more heated, which is something worthy of a Ravenclaw, You were determined enough to help your friend, a trait prised by all Slytherins and you were Brave enough to stand up for yourself and your friend, and bravery is very important to Gryffindors. I think, that you will be one hell of a witch when you're older!"

The girl managed a smile.

"Thank you. You're quite Ok when you're not being annoying", She grinned, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans", she added, extending her hand for me to shake.

"Jamie White", I grinned back, and shook her hand, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"That wont be needed", A cold voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see that slimy friend of Lily's, Severus.

"I wasn't asking you, was I Snivellus?" I asked, "See you Lily", I threw over my shoulder, before walking back to my friends.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked once I was standing next to him.

"Just giving people moral support, and having other people butt into my business", I answered cheerfully.

"Snivellus is saying something while glaring at you… Probably insulting you… And now that ginger girl is glaring at him and saying something back… I think she's defending you, because Snivellus is looking a bit shocked", James told me.

"Well pals, I guess I've made a friend", I smirked.

Sirius looked completely shocked, "You made friends with a _girl_?"

I laughed, just when professor McGonagall came back.

"Form a line", she said sternly.

We all did, I stood between some girl and Sirius, who stood behind James.

"Now follow me".

I literally skipped out of the chamber. The girl behind me was staring at me like I was some sort of filth, but I shrugged that off.

"Probably a Slytherin", I thought.

Then finally, McGonagall led us through the double doors leading to the Great Hall. I stopped skipping, so I don't make too much of a fool of myself before even being sorted.

The Great Hall fell silent, as they watched us, the first years, walk between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. As we walked, I noticed many people looking at the enchanted ceiling, obviously in awe. It looked just as if the great hall opened to the heavens, yet being one of the only ones who read _Hogwarts: A History_, I knew that it was all the work of the founders.

I high-fived Kieran as I walked past him, earning a glare from professor McGonagall. Once we stopped, I looked around at all four tables, taking in the faces of the students. Some smiled when they noticed me, obviously recognising me from the train (You know, when I knocked half of the people over chanting "Coffee" and "Hogwarts"), or from the station (As I've said, you don't always see a gagged eleven-year-old being carried through a train station). When I looked back at professor McGonagall, she was placing a four-legged stool in front of the hall. On top of the stall was a patched, frayed and extremely dirty pointed wizard hat.

I recognised it straight away. Although I've only read '_Hogwarts: A History' _once, I remembered every detail of it. In the book, was a perfect drawing of this hat, labelled _'Sorting Hat' _. Sirius won't be too happy about this filthy hat toughing his beautiful hair.

After about a minute, the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth. Then the hat began to sing:

**(A/N – Yes, I know, This song is from Harry's first year, but trust me, I tried, and tried, and tried, and failed miserably at writing my own song)**

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

I clapped along with the rest of the school, and couldn't help thinking that the song I sang on the train was so much better.

The hat then bowed to each of the four tables and became still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted", she said, "Ayodele, Daniel".

A dark skinned boy stepped out of the line, and made his way towards the hat. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and after about five seconds, it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Barn, Rebecca".

The girl from behind me went forward

"SLYTHERIN".

Knew it.

"Black, Sirius".

I gave Sirius a pat on the back, and he stepped out of the line. He confidently walked to the front of the hall, looking like he owned the place. When the hat was placed on his head, straight away, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered along with the Gryffindor table, knowing that my best friend got his wish. Uhh I sense a howler from his mummy.

A few names later (I ignored most of them), I heard another familiar name, "Evans, Lily".

I watched curiously, as McGonagall dropped the hat on Lily's head. It wasn't even two seconds before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard someone behind me groan, and noticed that I was currently standing in front of Severus. Lily glanced our way with a small sad smile on her face. Snape's face didn't change, so I flashed her grin and winked. She smiled at me and went to sit down. I saw Sirius move up the bench to make space for her. As soon as she saw this, she ran to the other side of the table, where she sat between two older girls. I mouthed "Bad Luck", to Sirius when he looked at me, and went back to listening out for familiar names.

A few minutes later, over half of the students were already sorted, and _Pettigrew, Peter_ was just sorted into Gryffindor. He went to sit next to _Lupin, Remus,_ who was already sorted, and Sirius, when,

"Potter, James".

I watched my best friend step out of the line and walk up to the stool. Same as with Lily and Sirius, the hat barely touched his head before…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What a surprise huh?

There were only about five of us left now. _"Smoke, Jessica"_ was sorted into Hufflepuff, and _"Snape, Severus"_ into Slytherin.

And then, finally, "White, Jemmia".

I cringed at the name, and walked forwards.

I winked at my four friends at the Gryffindor table before the hat covered my eyes.

"Hullo Mr Sorting hat, how you doin'?" I thought.

"I'm doing as well as an old hat can", A voice echoed in my head.

"Oh, because of course, an eleven-year-old girl knows full well how an old hat feels", I thought sarcastically.

I heard the hat laugh, and judging by the whispers around the hall, he laughed out loud.

"You're a difficult one Jemmia", he told me.

"I thought you were supposed to be a mind reading hat. If you are, you should know how much I hate being called Jemmia".

"Well, It's your name"

"Congratulations Capitan obvious"

"If you keep fighting me, I might not sort you at all"

"Nothing is more discouraging than unappreciated sarcasm".

The hat laughed again, and got on with the sorting.

"You fit into all houses Jamie. You're loyal and friendly, which are the qualities of a Hufflepuff, but I don't think you'd do very well among the good children.

"You are smart and intelligent, like your parents and brothers, yet Ravenclaw might turn out to be a challenge for you. Not that you don't like challenges. But I see you don't necessarily want to be put into Ravenclaw.

"Then we have Slytherin. You are cunning and determined. Very ambitious as well. Interesting".

"Bloody hell! Don't put me there!" I whispered out loud, earning a few chuckles from students close enough to hear me.

"No? I dare say you fit into Slytherin Perfectly. You'd do very well amongst it's students. But if you're sure… How about Gryffindor? You are highly brave. Not scared of anything I see. And very daring…

"I've made up my mind…"

"Hats have minds?!" I asked out loud, causing the whole hall, including some of the teachers and hat itself, to laugh.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hopped off the stool, and said, "Goodbye Mr hat, I'll visit you someday", before skipping off to the applauding table.

I sat between Sirius and Peter, and watched the last kid, _"Zabek, Patrick"_ get sorted.

"What did you say to that hat to make it laugh? I thought that's impossible" Sirius asked, just as the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

"Well, I was being nice, and asked Mr Hat how he is, but he was being difficult saying stuff about how old hats feel, so I turned on queen sarcasm", I whispered, and watched the headmaster stand up.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're all hungry, and don't want to hear old man's grumbling, so tuck in!"

"Hear Hear!" Sirius, James and I yelled.

Suddenly, the empty dishes in front of us were piled with food! There was anything you could possibly think of! Steaks, potatoes, macaroni-cheese, even humbugs!

I piled my plate with everything I had within reach.

The feast went by smoothly. At one point I got into a food fight with James, but we were quickly stopped by Professor McGonagall. At one point of the feast, we were joined by many ghosts, who seemed to be angry to arrive late for the sorting. I was keeping my eye out for Peeves the poltergeist, who I promised myself I'll try to befriend. It'd be good to have such a good ally in troublemaking.

Before I knew it, Dumbledore stood again, and all the food disappeared.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils", I looked around at my friends. I'm pretty sure we'll quickly forget that warning.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes and corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested to play for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" he concluded.

The Gryffindor first-years were called over by a cute fifth-year prefect, who started leading us towards the Gryffindor common room. On our way there we stumbled upon, guess who!

"PEEVES!" The prefect yelled, "Do you mind not spilling ink on the floor when people have to walk through?"

"Uhh! Little Firsties!" Peeves squeaked, and flew closer, "They will be so fun to annoy!"

"So you're that famous Peeves?" I asked, grinning widely.

"Yes, Peevie is meee" He screamed, flying up to me, and hanging upside-down in front of me so his eyes were level with mine, "Who are you girliii?"

"I'm Jamie White. I heard stories about you from my brothers. I'm impressed to say the least!" I told him.

"Are you that girl who made the sorting hat laugh?" He asked curiously, and laughed when I nodded, "Yupppie! Finally someone fun has come! I already like this one!" And with that he flew off.

The fifth-year prefect stared at me, with a shocked expression.

"Did you just befriend peeves?" He asked.

"I guess I did", I replied with a shrug.

I'm already lovin' this school!


	9. Songs and Films

**THIS CHAPTER WAS MAINLY WRITTEN BY MY WIZARD-OF-OZ OBSESSED FRIEND AND HAD A FEW THINGS ADDED ON BY ME (MAINLY THE BEGINNING AND END). LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**WARNING! You might not understand the following chapter unless you've watched The Wizard of Oz. If you haven't, you don't have to read this chapter, I'll just let you know what happened in the next one. **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**I also don't own John Leenon's '_Imagine' _or any other song lyrics you might find in this chapter.**

**Also, neither me or Ivy own anything related to _'The Wizard of Oz'_!**

**Lets begin…**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 9**

"Password?"

We were currently by a portrait of a really fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"This is the fat lady," The fifth year prefect told us, "Behind her is the Gryffindor common room. She will change the password once every couple of weeks, and will let you know what it is as you leave the common room", He then turned back to the fat lady, "Golden Dragon."

The fat lady's portrait opened, and we scrambled through the hole.

"That is this week's password. It's fairly easy to remember, but that's because I asked the fat lady to choose and easy to remember password to begin with to help you guys," He informed, "Now, off to your dormitories!"

The prefect directed the boys to one door, and the girls to another.

Our dormitories weren't as bad as I thought they would be. The walls were very light orange and red, and there were five four-poster beds (Since that's how many girls were sorted into Gryffindor).

"I BUGSY THIS ONE!" I yelled as soon as I walked in, and ran to the bed that was placed right next to the window.

The other girls giggled, and chose their own beds.

"Okay, so, just to warn you guys, I'm not a morning person, and I do not want to be woken up to early. I'll be VERY angry if I have to get up before 7:30. Ok?" I asked.

"Sure," they replied.

"Well, let's get to know each other then huh?" I insisted, "I want to know who I'll be sharing a room with for the next seven years."

They all agreed, and we all sat on mine and Lily's bed, which was next to mine.

"So… How about we start with names?" I proposed, after a short awkward silence.

"Sure, I'm Alice," A small, dark haired girl said.

"I'm Mary," A blonde introduced.

"Leila," A brunette said shyly.

"Lily Evans", Lily said.

"And I'm Jemmia, also known as J, mad J, little miss sarcasm, troll, pretty face and Sirius' favourite girl," I grinned, "But you guys can call me Jamie."

"Alright," they giggled.

"SO! Leila, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked the brunette.

"Um… I… I like to read," she said quietly.

"Awesome! What kinds of books?" I encouraged.

"Mainly non-fiction," she replied.

"Great! Have you read _'Hogwarts: A History_'?"

"No… But I want to, I heard it's a great book."

I quickly jumped off my bed and went to my suitcase, where I fished out my own copy of the book,

"Here, you can borrow my copy," I said, chucking the book at the girl, and turning to Alice, "So Alice, are yo- no wait! I'm doing all the talking. You guys speak."

"Uhh…" They mumbled.

"Okay…" Lily started, "How about you J? What do you do in your free time?"

"Well… I enjoy pranking, playing Quidditch and football, cooking, and playing the piano," I replied.

"You play the piano?" Mary asked.

"Yup!" I said, popping the p, "I can play you something if you want".

"Umm sure," she said.

I quickly got up, and made a little place on the floor, before opening my suitcase, and out of it, taking a gigantic, white, grand piano (I could lift it because a few years back mum put a charm on it making it feather light so it was easier to clean the room around it).

The girls' mouths dropped, "YOU BROUGHT A PIANO TO SCHOOL!" They chorused.

"Of course I did," I said, like it was the most normal thing on earth. I sat down on a stool and began playing '_imagine' _by John Lennon, singing along.

"_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people living for today._

_"Imagine there's no countries_  
_It isn't hard to do_  
_Nothing to kill or die for_  
_And no religion too_  
_Imagine all the people living life in peace._

_"You, you may say_  
_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_  
_I hope some day you'll join us_  
_And the world will be as one._

_"Imagine no possessions_  
_I wonder if you can_  
_No need for greed or hunger_  
_A brotherhood of man_  
_Imagine all the people sharing all the world._

_"You, you may say_  
_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_  
_I hope some day you'll join us_  
_And the world will live as one"._

When I hit the final chords, I was met with an applause that sounded much greater then of four people. I turned around and saw that the doors were open, and girls from all the other dormitories were watching. I must have made so much noise that everyone heard. I quickly stood up and bowed.

* * *

"Jamie, that was amazing," Mary shrieked, once all the girls left.

"Thanks," I grinned, "what time is it?"

"Um… 10:30," Lily replied.

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, grabbing a piece of parchment, and my brother's old t-shirt I wear instead of PJs.

"Where're you going?" They all chorused (It's getting annoying when they do that).

"I'm having a sleepover with the boys", I smirked, and left.

* * *

I sneaked into the corridor which led to all the boys' dormitories. I found the door labelled 'First-years', knocked, and walked in.

There were five beds there. There was light snoring coming from two of them. I looked at the three boys who were still awake and chatting.

"Hey Jamie", Remus said, "What are you doing here?"

"I promised I'd show these two", I pointed to the other two awake boys, James and Sirius, "What a movie is".

"How are you planning on doing that?" He asked.

I held up the parchment, "My mum charmed this to play any movie I want, whenever I want."

"Awesome! Come here then!" Sirius said, moving up on his bed to make place for me.

I sat down, and we were quickly joined by James and Remus. Thank God these beds were so big.

I pulled out the parchment and my wand, tapped the parchment and said, "Show me… The Wizard of Oz"

Remus looked at me, "Nice choice."

"Merci!"

He grinned at my use of French, and went back to staring at the piece of parchment, where the movie started playing.

Sirius was currently doing his best to read the credits, which I put on fast forward, because that's just boring.

"OH! Hello!" James said, when the little girl appeared.

"James, I already told you, people in a movie can't hear you," Remus said.

"Ok…"

"James, be quiet, I'm watching," Sirius shushed.

"Why is she talking to a dog?" James asked.

"It's a film, just watch and shut it," I told him.

* * *

"HA! She fell over!" Sirius yelled after a minute, when Dorothy fell, "Should we check if she's ok?"

"For the last time, It's a film. We cant do anything about what happens. Understand?" Remus reminded.

"Is she starting to sing?" James asked after another minute.

"Yeah, The song's called _'Somewhere over the rainbow'_ I love it!" I replied, and sang along.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high._

_There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby. _

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue._

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true. _

_Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_Away above the chimney tops._

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. _

_Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_Why then - oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond_ _the rainbow,_

_Why, oh, why can't I?"_

"You're a really good singer, you know," Sirius complemented.

"Thanks!"

"Hey! Was it you who was playing the piano and singing in the girls dormitories?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," I replied, a bit shyly.

Singing was quite often the only thing I got shy or embarrassed about.

"You were amazing," James said.

"Thanks".

* * *

After another five minutes, Remus left the three of us to watch alone, saying he's too tired to watch. I found it highly amusing that I could hear his snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"What about you J?" Sirius asked, "When are you planning to go back to the girls?"

"You're that eager to get rid of me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! No… It's just- I- um…"

"It's alright," I laughed, "I thought we might have a little sleepover."

"Sounds good." said James.

"Great! I'll just go to the bathroom quickly to get changed then."

I came back and saw James sitting with his eyebrows raised, and Sirius with his mouth open.

"What?" I asked them

"They've just insulted witches! They called that wretched woman who tried to take that little girl's dog a witch!"

I grinned at them, "Muggles always thought witches were cruel women. They always believed that the only magic that existed was dark magic, and that witches used their magic against 'normal' people."

* * *

"Only bad witches are old and ugly", The _good_ _witch_ in the story said.

"HAH! TRUE!" Sirius yelled, almost waking everyone.

"Wait… So if I turn out ugly, it'll mean I'm a bad witch?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, there's no way you'll turn out ugly."

Awkward silence…

"What?" He asked, "Even as a troll you weren't ugly."

I shook my head, smirking, and we continued to watch.

* * *

"Oh my God," I whispered at one point.

"What?" The two boys asked.

"I have the awesomest prank!" I told them, "We should change the Slytherins to look like they're from Munchkinland!"

* * *

"Haha so true!" Sirius yelled, when the scarecrow said, "Some people without minds do an awful bit of talking!"

"I love that guy, 'cause he can actually admit he has no brain, unlike some people!" I told them.

"And he's a hell of a dancer," James joked when the scarecrow started to dance.

* * *

"I'm so going to teach you guys that song", I told them as they started to sing _'We're off to see the wizard' _ again.

"That tin man is creeping me out…" James said.

"Same," Sirius agreed.

* * *

"That song again?" James asked annoyed.

I sighed, "Yeah… They keep on singing it all the way through the film."

This time, Sirius was already humming through the song. It must be already getting stuck in his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He yelled suddenly, seeing the lion jump out onto the road.

"This film is so weird," James commented when the lion started crying.

"So wait… They're going to a wizard to get a heart, a brain and courage?" Sirius asked.

"And a home," I added.

This time, we sang along when the song began.

* * *

"Have you noticed how much the lion looks like Dumbledore?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah!" I realised.

"And that witch looks like Snape!"

"True."

"Oh my God! It's leprechaun city," The two chorused, when they saw the land of Oz.

* * *

"The wizard of Oz is so cruel!" Sirius commented.

"Total Slytherin," James added.

"Shush!" I told them.

* * *

That's all I remember from the night. I fell asleep just as they set off for the quest to get the witch's broomstick.

I found myself hugging Sirius' arm when I woke up.

I felt my face heat up, and I let go. I checked the time. 7:30am. I groaned and rolled off the bed. Remus, Frank and Peter were already gone. I was sleeping with Sirius on his bed, and James was on the floor, clutching the film parchment.

I took the parchment from him, and went back to the girls dormitories.

"Hey Jamie," Lily said, seeing me enter, "Had fun on your little sleepover?"

"I sure did Lils," I told her with a grin, "Is anyone in the bathroom yet? I want to take a quick shower and go wake the boys."

"Nah, they're empty. Alice is still asleep, and the other girls already went for breakfast."

"Thanks," I said, grabbed some clothes from my suitcase, and went for a shower.

Ten minutes later, when I was all dressed and washed, I barged into the first year boys dormitories, just to, once again, find Sirius standing there, half naked. This time, however so was James. But, like on the train, I just ignored it, and went to lay on Sirius' bed.

The boys didn't seem to mind my presence, and started up a conversation about the movie.

"I think muggles are out of their minds, if they think that's what witches and wizards are, and that's how they act," James told me.

"It's just a film, James. It's fiction," I reminded him.

"Yeah whatever."

"You know what?" I asked the two boys, "I think we're a bit like the main characters of the story."

"_Siriusly_? and that's s-i-r-i-u-s-l-y" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius, _SERIOUSLY._ _S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y_.I'm Dorothy, because… Well… I'm the girl. You're the dog, because you're my closest friend and you like to get others into trouble, and if you think about it, the whole thing wouldn't have happened if the dog didn't go chasing cats in the first place. James is like the scarecrow because he's my other closest friend, and he's not very bright ("OY!" James yelled). Then, Remus is like the tin man, because, I think, the tin man was the smartest of the group, other then Dorothy. And finally, Peter is like the lion, because he seems to be the most cowardly of the group," I explained.

"True," James agreed.

Sirius grinned, "And Snivellus is the witch, because everyone hates him."

"Yeah!" James smirked, "And Lily is the _good _witch, because everyone likes her, and she protected Dorothy!"

"And the rest of the school are the munchkins and the teachers are the people from Sapphire city, and Dumbledore is the great WIZARD OF OZ!" I concluded, causing the three of us to laugh.

"Ready to go to breakfast Dorothy?" James asked.

"Of course Scarecrow!" I giggled, standing up, "How about you, Toto?"

"Woof!" Sirius barked.

"Well then, lets go to see The wizard in the Sapphire city, also known as the Great Hall!" I yelled, linking arms with the two boys.

"_We're off to see the Wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _We sang, skipping all the way to the Great Hall, earning many curious and amused glances.

**A/N – Hey I'm Ivy, I'm Dominika's best friend, and, as she said before, I'm Wizard-of-oz obsessed. I've written most of this chapter (From '_I sneaked into the corridor which led to all the boys' dormitories _to _"Shush!" I told them.)_, and I'm planning on writing my own fanfic. Let me know if you think I should by Reviewing! 3 Ivy**


	10. Detentions and Peeves

**Hey guys, It's Dominika :) . I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow my half-term will be over, so I wont update as often.**

**Here's what happened in the previous chapter, for those who didn't read it:**

***Jamie made friends with all her dorm mates.**

***It turned out she did take the piano.**

***She played the piano and sang for her dorm mates, and whole of Gryffindor tower heard it (yet only the girls saw who was playing since the boys can't go up the staircase).**

***Everyone keeps telling her that she's really good, and it turns out that singing is the one thing she's ever embarrassed about.**

***The same night, she went for a sleepover with the boys, and they watched The Wizard of Oz on an enchanted piece of parchment her mum gave her.**

***She fell asleep in the middle of the movie, and woke up hugging Sirius' arm (Awwwww).**

***They realised that they're all a bit like the main characters of the story: (She's like the main female role, Dorothy, because she's the girl, Sirius is like Dorothy's dog, Toto, because he's the one to get everyone into trouble and he's Dorothy's closest friend, James is like the scarecrow because he's the other closest friend, and he's quite dumb (not really, Jamie just said that to annoy him). Then, Remus is like the Tin Man, because he's the smartest, and Peter is like the lion, because he's the biggest coward of the group. They also concluded that Snape is the evil witch, because everyone hates him, Lily is the good witch because she's protecting Dorothy from the evil witch (just like she did with Jamie and Snape), all the students are munchkins because they're tiny people, Dumbledore is The Wizard of Oz, because he's the leader, and the teachers are the residents of sapphire city, because they worship the land The Wizard of Oz walks on. **

***The chapter finished with Sirius, James and Jamie skipping off to the great hall for breakfast singing _'We're off to see the Wizard!'_**

**And quickly to my reviewers: **

**Blue Luver5000 – I know right! How awesome would it be to have him as a friend?**

**Littlekesblue – Thanks for that, it's really appreciated :) **

**Also, from now on, I might sometimes have Ivy drop by to help me with the chapters **

**And now, time for chapter 10! For a change, I'll start with someone else's POV (Point Of View)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 10**

_**Remus POV**_

I watched as my three friends skipped into the hall, singing that annoying song amidst chuckles.

At one point Jamie stopped, pointed at Professor Dumbledore and yelled, "LOOK! There he is! The Wizard of Oz!" She then turned to James, "Scarecrow! You should go and ask him for a brand new brain!"

The hall exploded in laughter, mainly coming from all the Muggle-borns and half-bloods, and the headmaster himself.

"Waccha' laughing at, Munchkins?" James asked, making them laugh even louder.

The three shrugged, and carried on skipping towards me and Peter.

"Hey Tin Man!" Jamie said to me, then turned to Peter, "Hey Lion."

Peter looked highly confused, but I just laughed.

"Hi Jamie, or should I call you Dorothy?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you please, my rusty friend."

The three sat down, Jamie between me and Peter, and Sirius with James, opposite us.

"So if you're Dorothy," I pointed at Jamie, "You're Scarecrow," I pointed at James, "We're Tin Man and Lion," I pointed at Peter and I, "And Dumby's The Wizard of Oz, Then who is Sirius? One of the witches?"

"Nope, those positions are taken by Snape and Evans," James informed.

"Then who's Sirius?"

"WOOF!" Sirius barked, looking at me with a grin.

"Ahhh! Toto!" I concluded.

"Yup," Jamie said, popping the 'p'. She then looked around the table set up with breakfast, "I wonder if there's any coffee…"

I looked at Sirius and James. Our eyes were wide with fright. Please don't notice it! Please don't notice it! Please don't notice it! Please do-

"AHA!" She yelled reaching out for the coffee filled jug.

DARN!

"NOOO!" Sirius, James, Peter and I yelled at the same time, making many curious heads turn our way.

Sirius then, somehow managed to jump over the table (Without knocking anything over), and tackled the girl to the ground.

"That was unnecessary," She commented from under him.

"Trust me, it was," He whispered. The whole hall was currently laughing at Sirius' tactics, and a few older students were glancing at Jamie, to make sure she was Ok.

"MR BLACK!" A stern and frightening voice erupted through the hall.

"Yep?" He asked, sitting comfortably on top of Jamie (We were only eleven! We didn't notice how dirty the position looked back then), looking innocent, as if tackling girls was something completely normal.

"Might I ask you what you're doing?" Professor McGonagall asked, now standing directly opposite him.

Sirius looked down at Jamie, and then back at McGonagall, "Sitting."

"Don't be cheeky." She said, with an intimidating voice, which didn't seem to work on Sirius.

"Professor, He's basically saving the entire school from an apocalypse!" James managed to say, through his laughter.

"Apocalypse," She repeated, still looking at Sirius and Jamie, "How is he doing that by sitting on top of Ms White, might I ask?"

"He's not letting me drink any coffee!" Jamie yelled.

A murmur and then laughter went through the hall, of course, most people saw on the train how coffee affects her.

McGonagall didn't seem to notice this, but before she could say anything, I went to my friends' defence.

"Trust me, professor. This girl goes completely mental after coffee. Most people here could tell you this."

McGonagall looked at the pair on the floor again.

She sighed and said, "Mr Black, would you kindly remove yourself off Ms White, or I will be forced to deduct points."

"Of course," He said, got up and held out his hand for Jamie to take, which she gratefully did.

"That was fun," She commented, making Professor McGonagall scowl and walk off.

Jamie sat back down, and Sirius just casually climbed onto the table and walked to the other side, leaving shoe footprints between the plates, and making Professor McGonagall exclaim, "MR BLACK!"

The whole hall kept on glancing at us all through breakfast, checking if either of us were doing anything worth watching. Only the first day at Hogwarts, and Jamie, Sirius and James were already classified as troublemakers. A few minutes into breakfast, much to James' and Sirius' protests, Lily Evans came and pulled Jamie away from us.

She quickly flashed us apologetic grins, and went to sit with Lily.

Although it was a bit rude of Lily to steal Jamie, I let it pass by. After all, who am I to tell Jamie who she can sit with and who she can't. But the others weren't as thoughtful as me.

"That bloody Evans is stealing MY best friend!" Sirius growled, once the girls were out of earshot.

"Don't you mean OUR best friend?" James chipped in.

"Whatever. I'm not planning on sharing Jamie with anyone except you guys, since you're my friends as well. Especially not that Evans girl."

"You talk about her like she belongs to you," I told him, "Let her hang out with some girls her age from time to time, no matter how much you want to, you cannot have her all to yourself."

He looked at me, then to Jamie (who was currently smiling and talking to Lily), and then back to me, "Fine. I guess you're right."

"I always am," I smirked into my bacon.

* * *

_**Jamie POV**_

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

I turned around to see a familiar red head standing behind me.

Before I even got to answer, she grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the other, more deserted part of the table. I quickly turned around and flashed the four boys a grin, and followed Lily, who now let go of me.

"So what's up?" I asked, once we were seated in the most deserted part of the table.

"I know I'm rushing into things, but, even though I've only known you for a bit more then a day, and we didn't have a very good start, I think of you as one of my best friends already, since you've boosted my confidence so much before the sorting."

"That's what friends are for," I told her, smiling.

She smiled too, but then her smile turned into a frown.

"So far you're a good friend, and from what I saw, you're great at boosting people's confidence… Are you any good at giving advice?" She asked, hopefully.

"I guess I'm alright…"

"Great! Do you mind helping me out a bit?"

I smiled at the girl again, "Of course not."

Lily took a deep breath and began, "Well, as you know, I'm muggle born. Back at home, I have an older sister, Petunia, who I was always very close with. Two weeks ago, when I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents, of course, were really proud but Tuney… She started distancing herself away from me. At first, we tried writing letters to Professor Dumbledore, asking for permission for Tuney to come to Hogwarts with me, but he politely refused. Tuney then got pretty mad, and started calling me names…" Lily let out a quiet sob, and I put an arm around her, "When I was leaving, she didn't even come out of the car to say goodbye, she just kept on rushing my parents, saying she wants to go home."

I started rubbing Lily's back in a soothing motion, the way my mum always did to me when I was upset.

"I- I really love and miss my sister. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that if I don't patch things up with her, I might never talk to her again," She concluded, with a few more sobs.

"I think that you should write her a letter," I told her, "Tell her that you miss her, and that you love her. Make sure not to mention how amazing Hogwarts is, so she doesn't become more jealous. That's what it is. She's jealous because she doesn't get to learn magic. She's jealous because she doesn't get to go to an awesome school. She's jealous because she didn't make your parents proud. But you did. You made them proud, and you're the one who's a witch. Also, make sure you don't send the letter with an owl, because she might think you're just trying to show off. Send the letter to the post office, and ask them to send it the muggle way. And when you go home, try not to talk too much about Hogwarts and magic around her. Just do the things you two would usually do. And if that doesn't patch things up with her, that means she is not worthy of having the title of 'Lily Evans' sister', because only the best deserve it. You are an amazing person Lily. You're kind, smart, beautiful, confident, and you can easily make friends with anyone! I hope to be like you someday."

She managed to conquer her sobs, and managed a real smile.

"Thanks Jamie, you're a good friend," She said, then after a moment added, "Also, you already are kind, smart, beautiful, confident and friendly. If anything, I'd like to be like you."

"I guess that means we're both amazing," I said, with a smile.

"Yeah I guess," After a moment of hesitation, she gave me another hug, before she asked if I wanted to sit with her and Alice.

I said, "No thanks, but you go on. I'd better talk to the boys."

"Ok, see you later."

With that, she turned and walked to the far side of the table, where Alice and some other girls were sitting, while I walked to the middle, where my boys were sat.

"So what did little Lillers want?" James asked as I sat back down in my place beside Remus.

"She was asking me about that movie parchment, and I was describing how to use it. And she hugged me, when I told her she can borrow it," I lied. I felt that Lily wouldn't want the whole school knowing about her family problems.

I don't think they believed me, but they didn't push it further.

"Ms White".

I turned around to see McGonagall once again.

"Hello again professor," I said with a smile.

"Here's your timetable," She said, giving me a piece of parchment, and moving on to the other boys.

I looked down at it and read:

_Monday_

_Herbology **with Hufflepuff**_

_History of Magic **with Slytherin**_

_**BREAK**_

_Transfiguration **with Hufflepuff**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Potions (double) **with Slytherin**_

_Tuesday_

_Transfiguration **with Hufflepuff**_

_Flying **with Slytherin**_

_**BREAK**_

_Charms **with Slytherin**_

_**LUNCH**_

_History of magic **with Slytherin**_

_**MIDNIGHT**_

_Astronomy **with Ravenclaw**_

_Wednesday_

_Defence against the dark arts (double) **with Slytherin**_

_**BREAK**_

_Flying **with Slytherin**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Charms (double) **with Slytherin**_

_Thursday_

_Herbology (double) **with Hufflepuff**_

_**BREAK**_

_History of magic **with Slytherin**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Transfiguration **with Hufflepuff**_

_**MIDNIGHT**_

_Astronomy **with Ravenclaw**_

_Friday_

_Flying **with Slytherin**_

_Charms **with Slytherin**_

_**BREAK**_

_Charms **with Slytherin**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Transfiguration **with Hufflepuff**_

"What the hell?" Sirius roared, causing many students to look at us (again).

"Professor, why are over half of our lessons with Slytherins?" James added, facing Professor McGonagall, who was currently giving Frank Longbottom his timetable.

"Professor, I won't survive a whole Wednesday with those gits!" I yelled, pointing at the Slytherin table.

"Please don't make such a fuss and sit down, or each of you will get a detention," She commanded.

Being us, we didn't listen, and we all started talking at once.

"But what if they-"

"Those slimy gits are-"

"I won't be able to-"

"SILENCE," She roared, "Ms White, Mr Black and Mr Potter, I want you three to report to my office at 8:30pm tonight, to receive your Detentions. I have NEVER had to give out a detention to a first year this early!"

With that, she stormed off.

The three of us just sat there for a minute, with our eyes wide open in shock, before our faces spread into wide grins.

"YES! FIRST DETENTIONS!" We yelled, and high-fived each other.

* * *

"How many bloody staircases are there in this school?" Sirius finally exploded. We were currently on our way to Transfiguration, and we were completely and miserably lost.

"A Hundred and forty-two," Remus and I answered simultaneously.

"Know-it-alls," James muttered, so I aimed a kick at his butt.

"Ouch!"

"Do you want me to bring you a ladder?" I asked.

"Why would I want a bloody ladder?" James questioned.

"So you can step up to my intelligence level!" I replied, making Remus and Peter (who were also lost with us) laugh.

"Do you spend your free time making these up?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe…"

* * *

So far we've had Herbology with Hufflepufffs, which, I admit, was quite fun, and History of Magic, which must have been the most boring thing on earth. I fell asleep on Sirius' shoulder in the first five minutes of the lesson, so I don't even know what we were learning about.

Suddenly something flew over us, dumping water over Peter.

I looked up and smiled, "OY PEVES!"

The little poltergeist looked at me and grinned.

"Hello Jamie, how may I help your exalted presence?" He asked.

"You said you like me don't you?" I asked, and he grinned and nodded, "Do you consider me a friend?"

"Maybe. Why you asking?" Peeves asked, curiously.

"Would you help a friend in need?"

"Peeves does not help!" He laughed.

I sighed dramatically, "And I thought you were my friend. I guess I'll have to find someone else to help me glue the Slytherins to their benches at lunch."

He straight away smiled.

"So if I help you now, you'll let me into the Great Hall to prank the little Slytherins?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yup."

"How might Peevsie help you, damsel in distress?" He grinned.

"I want you to show me, and my other fellow pranksters, where the transfiguration classroom is."

He looked down, hearing that it's nothing fun.

"And we'll also need you to cause havoc, so Professor McGonagall doesn't notice us slipping in ten minutes late," I added.

That cheered him up, and he zoomed of, yelling "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And telling us to follow him.

We raced down a few staircases, and ran down the corridor, so once we've arrived in the transfiguration classroom we were panting heavily. Peeves was already inside, turning tables, throwing books, and singing a random song.

The whole classroom was a mess, and McGonagall was chasing peeves around, yelling about getting the headmaster, while the rest of the class was panicking, trying to avoid the flying objects. The five of us, Peter still soaking wet, quickly ran to random desk, which was still standing, and sat down, as if nothing was happening, and this was just a normal lesson.

Finally, after a few minutes, Peeves flew by me, gave me a high-five (he's a poltergeist, not a ghost, so he can do that), and flew out the classroom, leaving it a complete mess, except for the desk the five of us were occupying.

Professor McGonagall was a complete mess: her hair, which was usually neatly tucked into a bun, was currently flying all around her face, reaching down to her waist, her glasses were smashed, and her emerald-green robes were in a poor state. She sat down for a minute to calm down, put her hair back into her usual bun with a headband she took out of her drawer, and fixed her glasses and robes with a flick of her wand.

She then looked around the classroom, taking in all the ruins and panicking students (A few of which were crying after being hit by a heavy object, yet some were chuckling a little, at the way the lesson turned out), and finally, her eyes stopped on us.

We were all sitting with our hands folded together on the desk, looking perfectly normal and innocent (except for Peter who, as I've said before, was soaking wet).

On our faces, all five of us had an unreadable expression. Yet seeing that we were the only ones not panicking, running around or at least standing up, McGonagall must have noticed we had something to do with this. Or she might have noticed that we weren't here when the lesson started ten minutes ago, but we suddenly appeared just when peeves started causing devastation to her classroom.

"Detention, you five," she said, pointing at us, while we grinned simultaneously.

"Again..." She muttered this last part to herself while shaking her head in dissaproval.


	11. Bloody Marauders

**Quite a short chapter coming up!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 11**

When the bell rang, I rushed out of the classroom with the speed of light, and soon found myself and peeves putting permanent sticking charm (Which I found in a fifth-year's charms book) on the Slytherin bench, while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were causing havoc in the corridors, making sure that the teachers, who were trying to calm the students down, didn't catch us.

News travels quickly around Hogwarts, so during lunch, everyone knew of the scene the five of us caused in transfiguration. Many students even came to congratulate us.

* * *

"Stop staring at them, they're going to suspect something," I whispered to Peter, who was staring at the Slytherins.

The five of us sat on the same side of the table, facing the Slytherin table, so we saw who our first victim would be.

It was only a few minutes into lunch. I already ate (I don't eat much, hence my light weight), and I was currently writing a letter to my parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I promised you I'd write you a letter as soon as possible to tell you everything, so here it is. _

_Yesterday on the train I met up with James and Sirius, and made friends with two boys called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. _

_Half way through the journey, I bought one of those 3 ½ litre cups of coffee, and, well… You know how I am after coffee. Sirius ended up gagging me and carrying me all the way to the black lake! _

_I also made friends with the girls in my dormitory: Alice, Mary, Leila and, best of all, Lily. She's an amazing girl, and she said she already considers me one of her closest friends, and vice versa. _

_Guess what! I managed to make friends with PEEVES! I also already got my first detentions! One this morning for yelling at a teacher, and another for asking peeves to destroy the transfiguration classroom, so me and my friends could sneak into the class without being noticed (We were late). Both of the detentions were from Prof. McGonagall. Oh yeah! I forgot to say, I got sorted into Gryffindor! By the way, is it common for the sorting hat to laugh? Because it kept on laughing when it was sorting me. _

_I also forgot to tell you, I've taken the grand piano. I played and sang Imagine to the girls in my dormitory, and it turned out the whole Gryffindor tower heard… I was quite embarrassed, but happy, since I've always loved singing and being the centre of attention. _

_The boys say hello._

_Write back soon._

_From Jamie x_

"You know what I think?" I asked, after finishing the letter.

"What?" My four friends asked.

"We should have a name," I said, "After all, we're soon going to be known all over the school after this prank".

"True," They agreed.

"Any ideas?" Remus questioned.

"How about… Pranksters?" Peter asked.

"BORING!" Me and Sirius yawned.

"J-S-P-R-J?" Sirius proposed.

"SUCKS!" Me and James yelled.

Two minutes and many terrible names later…

At the Slytherin table, five first year boys stood up (These including Avery, Mulciber and Snape), or tried to. They stood up, but the spell, pulled them right back, making a loud crash. The whole Great Hall turned to the five boys, while us, The Marauders, laughed quickly, before managing straight faces, and sitting with our hands folded on the table (just like in Transfiguration).

They tried to stand up again, yet the same thing happened, and when one of the Slytherin students tried to get up to help them, the same thing happened to him. Soon enough, all Slytherins realised they were glued to the benches. One guy stood up really forcefully, and managed to rip half of his trousers off, and was now flashing the Great Hall with his green boxers, but he was free. He blushed madly and ran out to the dungeons.

The whole Great Hall (apart from the Slytherins and teachers, although Professor Dumbledore seemed quite amused at the scene) then exploded in laughter. Everyone was laughing for about two full minutes, and suddenly, some of the heads turned to us.

We were still sitting, innocently, with our hands folded, but this time with identical grins.

Silence…

More silence…

Everyone was silent and staring at us…

"Was it you?" A Gryffindor third-year finally asked.

We looked at each other, then back to the girl and nodded simultaneously.

"You're such bloody marauders!" A young, Slytherin girl yelled.

"Marauders," Sirius, James, Remus and I chorused, While Peter asked, "What are marauders?"

"A marauder (plural marauders) is a bandit, outlaw, raider or such like who moves about in roving fashion looking for plunder," Remus quickly explained.

The five of us then looked at each other and yelled, "MARAUDERS!" High-fiving each other.

We looked up again, to see everyone staring, and the Slytherins smirking at something behind us.

We turned around to see an angry looking Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," Sirius greeted.

"How are you this fine day?" I asked.

"All. Five. My. Office. NOW!" She shrieked.

* * *

"Never. In my many years of teaching have I come upon such a mischievous group of BABOONS!" McGonagall yelled, five minutes later in her office, "You five have only just started school, yet you already are the biggest troublemakers this school has had in a long period of time!

"That is two detentions, three in Mr Black and Potter's and Ms Whites case. You five are a disgrace to Gryffindor! Who would ever think that such troublemakers would be put into Gryffindor!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I read that Godric Gryffindor was a troublemaker himself when he was young," I interrupted.

"You deserve more then just three detentions. It's going to be month's worth of detention, for all of you," She continued, choosing to ignore my comment, "And twenty points from Gryffindor each!"

"But that's one hundred points!" We protested.

"You better do your best to earn those back then!" McGonagall roared, "Now go back and finish your lunch."

We hurried out quickly, so we didn't see the smile McGonagall managed when we left. It was only years later that I found out that straight after we left, she said, "These five are what Hogwarts really needs."

* * *

When we walked back into the Great Hall, we were met by a big round of applause from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. There were three teachers, Professor Flitwick (Charms teacher), Professor Slughorn (Potions) and Professor Brooke **(Named by mu un-official beta!)** (DADA), running around the Slytherin table, casting different charms, and using different potions to try and un-stick the Slytherins. What they didn't know, was that I put a time limit spell (Which I found in a charms book I stole from a seventh-year), so no matter what spell they cast, the Slytherins will be stuck in their places for at least another hour.

When the students started clapping, the three professors looked at us, and made their way towards us. As soon as they reached us, professor Flitwick, a tiny wizard who reached up to my chin, to our surprise, started praising us for such amazing charm work, while Professor Slughorn seemed to be a bit enraged about humiliating his house so badly. Professor Brooke, on the other hand, was obviously, highly amused.

Professor Brooke was the newest addition to Hogwarts staff. She was a tall, beautiful, young woman. She was, actually, very young for a teacher (20 years old) and was employed as a DADA teacher, plainly because Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else. Not that she wasn't a good teacher! I heard from the older students (I couldn't judge myself yet, since I have not yet had a lesson with her), that she is, in fact, an amazing teacher. My brothers used to be friends with her, until she graduated Hogwarts a year before them, so I know quite a bit about her, and I've met her before. For example, I knew that she always wanted to be a teacher, and that she feels old when people call her _Professor Brooke_, so she asks her students to just call her Ivy **(Named after the same Ivy who wrote the previous chapter) **during lesson time. She flashed me a smile, and went back to listening to professor Flitwick rattle on.

"-even some of my NEWT level students can't perform such a successful time limit charm! The same with the permanent sticking charm! Who cast those anyway?"

Everyone looked at me, as I raised my hand, proudly.

"Well, Miss White. I think such advanced charms cast by a first-year deserve some kind of award. I think twenty points should do. Ten for the sticking charm, and ten for time limit charm," He said, before walking off, followed by Ivy.

"Might I ask, till when will my house be stuck in here?" Professor Slughorn asked, with the slightest trace of amusement in his voice. His rage was now over.

I smirked at him, "I cast it for an hour and half, but I've never used such an advanced charm before, so I'm not 100% positive about the effects".

He nodded, turned and walked off to the staff table.

I then turned to the boys, "Well I've earned my twenty points. You turns."

We then turned to the four tables again, joined hands, raised them above our heads, and bowed. The Hall exploded in cheers and applause again, while the Slytherins sneered, booed and swore.

Ever since that incident, we've became known all over the school, much to our pleasure, as Marauders.


	12. Slyths and Trouble

**This chapter wont be very happy because I'm feeling kind of down… Don't ask me why, I honestly don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 12**

Finally, it was 6pm, and the lessons for today were over. So far, I think Herbology is ok, History of Magic absolutely SUCKS, Transfiguration would be much better if Prof. McGonagall didn't glare at us for the entire lesson, and potions was fine. I especially liked the last two periods, because they were basically two hours of Gryffindors only, (since as soon as Slytherins were unstuck, they were excused from their last lessons) thanks to the marauders' amazing prank.

When we went to dinner, the Slytherins were all, to everyone's disappointment, unstuck. They were all currently glaring at us, for humiliating them so bad.

I flashed them a sweet and innocent smile, and sat down next to James.

I ate quickly, and excused myself to go to the owlery to send the letter I wrote to my parents.

I still had about two hours till my detention with McGonagall, so I didn't rush it. I asked a few portraits for directions, and finally arrived.

Pirate flew over as soon as he saw me, and started nibbling my hair as usual. I sat down on the windowsill, and added a quick post scriptum to my letter:

_P.S. I've just managed to play my first prank. I've stuck all of the Slytherin house to their benches in the Great Hall for a whole hour, earning me a months worth of detention. So basically, I have one month, for the prank, a week, I think, for yelling at a teacher, and another week for sending peeves into the transfiguration classroom! Yuppie! Love ya!_

I tied the letter to my owl, told him where to take it, and watched him fly off, until he was just a dark spot in the darkening sky.

"Hey."

I jumped, and almost fell out the window. I turned to face a familiar girl.

"Hi Lily, you startled me," I grinned, "What you up to?"

"Sending the letter," She replied.

I nodded, and watched her tie a letter and a note to a random school owl.

"The letter is to my sister, and the note is to the post office, asking them to send the letter the 'muggle way', like you said."

I nodded again, and watched her send the letter.

She then turned to me, "That was cruel, what you did to the Slytherins. Cruel, but I admit, funny."

"Thanks," I grinned at the girl, "often when it comes to pranks, I'm not very good at deciding what's cruel and what's funny."

We stood there for a moment, watching the owl fly off.

"I better get going. I have a detention with McGonagall in about an hour," I finally said.

"Have fun then."

"See ya."

With that I left.

On my way to McGonagall's detention, guess what happened! No, I did not see a big, man-eating, violet slug. No, I didn't stumble across fish with legs, which was talking on a walkie-talkie while tap dancing. No, I didn't find a million galleons which turned into dragon dung as soon as I touched them. YES! THAT'S IT! I got lost again. Unfortunately, I did not cross roads with peeves this time. Just a bunch of fourth-year Slytherins.

They looked at me and smirked.

Uh-oh, I sense trouble.

* * *

"Well well well. If it isn't Jemmia White," The blond one said, "You thought you could make a fool out of me and my house and get away with it, didn't you?"

"I don't think you are a fool, but what's my opinion compared to that of thousands of others." I answered cheekily.

"Shut it," Another guy growled.

I turned to him.

"I'm sorry your highness. Should I go and get your coffee and tea now?" I glared.

"Typical Gryffindor," The blond guy sneered.

"Whatever. I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"Why? Where you heading to?"

"Should I bring you a ladder?" I asked him, with a glare.

"Why would he want a ladder?" A different guy sneered.

"So he can step out of my business," I replied, and started pushing through the four fourth-years, but they grabbed my arms, forcing me to a halt.

"Do you mind getting your filthy Slytherin hands off my robes?" I asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Malfoy. But for you, it's Mr M," The blond one ordered.

"In your dreams, Blondie," I spat.

And then something unexpected happened. One of the guys that was holding me, actually punched me in the stomach. Hard.

"Watch your tongue, missy," He whispered.

"Calm yourself Yaxley!" **(Anyone know where I got that quote from?)** Malfoy growled, "Although she did deserve it, she's still a girl."

"Oh? And might you tell me what you'd do to me if I was a boy?" I managed (The punched knocked the wind out of me).

Malfoy leaned in and whispered, "You'd be probably lying at the bottom of the grand staircase right now. Quite likely with a few broken ribs."

"At least that's what we're planning to do to your little friends," One laughed.

"Don't you dare touch them! It was all my idea. They had nothing to do with it," I yelled, struggling against the two boys. They all laughed when they saw this.

"How very noble of you. Defending your friends," The other one who was holding me said, "Very Gryffindor of you."

"Well she is one after all, isn't she Nott?" Yaxley laughed.

"Well if you'd like to take full blame, we might treat you like a man, since you act like one," Malfoy threatened, standing dangerously close.

"Bring it on, Blondie," I smirked, before kicking him where it hurts, freeing the arm Yaxley was holding, and punching Nott, forcing him to let go. I quickly backed away before turning and running down the corridor.

Behind me, I could hear four pairs of feet following me, so I sped up. Suddenly, different coloured sparks were flying around me. I sped quickly down the corridor, and was just about to turn a corner, when I was hit in the back with a full-body-bind curse.

Fuck.

I fell forwards onto the floor, and I could feel my nose break as my face made contact with it.

Shit.

Someone painfully kicked me over, so I was now facing them. I could feel blood flow down my face.

Crap.

Malfoy bent over me and said, "I'm not someone you want as an enemy, White."

"Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without you putting in so much effort to give us another?" I thought, but due to the body-bind, I could only glare.

"Now. It's a perfect time for her to become a missing person, don't you think pals?" Nott asked.

"Definitely," They chorused.

"Not," A familiar voice added.

The four Slytherins turned to see four younger Gryffindors.

"So who are you gits harassing this time?" Sirius asked, moving to the side to have a better view of me.

His grin fell and his eyes seemed to turn darker as he caught sight of me. The rest of the marauders moved over to Sirius, and the same thing happened to their faces as soon as they saw me, now in a small puddle of my own blood.

So fast I could barely comprehend what was happening, the marauders whipped out their wands and pointed them at the fourth-years.

Before they knew it, the four Slytherins were each hit with a spell. Peter and Sirius yelled, "Expeliarmus!" and sent Nott and Yaxley down the corridor and crashing into a wall, knocking them out, Remus exclaimed, "Petrificus Totalus!" Body-binding the guy who's name I don't know and quickly casting the counter-curse my way, and James cast some kind of non-verbal spell, which sent Malfoy up to the ceiling by the ankle.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and Sirius and James quickly rushed to my aid, helping me up.

"How the hell did you do that? We didn't even have a DADA lesson yet, but you've just managed to defeat four older and more experienced guys!" I exclaimed.

"I would like to know that too."

The five of us turned to see Professors Brooke, Slughorn and McGonagall, the latter two looking angry to say the least. I guess the boys made quite a lot of noise while fighting.

"I'd also like to know why the five of you were duelling my students in the corridor," Professor Slughorn added.

"Well? Explain yourselves," McGonagall insisted.

"Professor! We were just walking down the corridor when suddenly those five attacked us!" Malfoy yelled from where he was hanging.

"LIAR!" We roared.

McGonagall then, for some reason looked at Professor Brooke, who was staring intensely at Malfoy. After a few seconds, she blinked and said, "He's lying."

"I'm not!" Malfoy protested.

"Shut your mouth, You're already in deep sh-."

"Well then?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Mr Lupin, tell me exactly what happened. You seem most honest and trust-worthy of the group," She ordered.

"Well… Basically, James, Sirius, Peter and I were just heading to your office for our detention, when we saw these four," He pointed at the Slytherins, "Bending over something. Then that one," He pointed at Nott, who was lying, unconscious next to an also unconscious Yaxley, "Said something along the lines of, _'It's time for her to go missing'_ to which the boys agreed. Sirius then asked, _'Who are you harassing this time?'_. They," He pointed once again to the five Slytherins, "Then turned around, and we found Jamie, who excused herself earlier to go and send an owl, lying on the floor under the body-bind curse, with blood leaking from her nose. So being Gryffindors, we went to our friends' defence."

McGonagall, once again, looked at Ivy Brooke, who nodded, confirming that Remus was telling the truth.

She then turned to me, "Episkey," She said, pointing her wand at my nose. I was familiar with the charm, since my mum used it fairly often on me, so I didn't even flinch as my nose jumped back into place, "Now Ms White, would you tell us your side of the story? And make sure to mention all of the details."

I nodded, and began, "I was heading to your office from the owlery, when I got lost. I started walking around the halls, trying to find my way, when I stumbled upon Malfoy and his group. They recognised me as _'The-girl-who-made-fools-of-their-house-and-thought-she-could-get-away-with-it'_. I tried to push past them, but Avery and Nott grabbed my arms, not letting me move. Malfoy then started to talk, and ordered me to call him Mr M, to which I refused, so he," I pointed to Yaxley, "Punched me in the stomach. Malfoy told him to calm down, because, although I deserve it, I'm still a girl. When I asked him what they'd do to me if I was a boy, they said they'd throw me down the grand staircase. One of them then mentioned that that's the fate that awaits my friends, if they ever happen to stumble upon them, like me. I didn't want that to happen, so I took all the blame for humiliating the Slytherins, and said that my friends had nothing to do with it. Malfoy then said that in that case, they'll treat me like a man. I then managed to escape, by kicking Malfoy, and punching Nott. I tried to run down the corridor, but one of them put me under the full-body-bind curse, which made me fall forward and break my nose. Malfoy then threatened me, saying that he's not someone I want as an enemy, and then Yaxley said something about me disappearing. Then my friends appeared and you know the rest of the story."

For the third time, McGonagall looked at Professor Brooke, who was staring at me, the same way she was at Remus and Malfoy before, and I had a weird sensation of my mind being searched. Then I remembered. Victor and Michael did mention having a friend who was a _veritatem-__investigator._

'_Veritatem-__investigator' _literally means truth seeker. It is someone who reads your, lets call it, top layer thoughts, which is basically what you think while speaking, and from that, they can easily determine whether someone is lying or not. It is VERY hard to fool a truth seeker, but not impossible. They are incredibly rare, and there usually aren't more then ten at a time in the whole world.

Professor Brooke smiled at me, being able to see what I was thinking, and gave me a small nod, to let me know that I'm right.

"She's telling the truth," She confirmed.

McGonagall nodded, and turned to Slughorn. "In that case, Horace, I will leave Mr Malfoy, Nott, Yaxley and Carrow for you to sort out, while you five," She looked at me and my friends, "Will follow me and professor Brooke."

With those final words, she turned and started walking down the corridor, with professor Brooke alongside her.

We followed obediently.

"You ok?" The boys asked me, their voices full of concern.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Your robes are covered in blood," Peter stated.

"So's your hair," Sirius added, picking up my black hair, which was dripping the red liquid.

"I'll live."

"We're never letting you out of our sight again," James said, putting an arm around me.

"Definitely not," Sirius agreed, putting his own arm around me as well.

**If you have any questions or comments regarding truth seekers, or anything else, let me know by reviewing. **


	13. Dirty minded dog

**To muah reviewers: **

**Blue Luver5000 – I know! :) I think that they would do truly everything to help their friend. I also don't like Peter either xxx**

**Madmoonaas – Thanks! It's nice to hear someone enjoys my work. I only realised today, that I've been kind of basing Jamie on how I was when I was 11 (which wasn't that long ago), or more like, what I've always wanted to be. **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 13**

"What you five showed today, was an act of true bravery," McGonagall started, as soon as we walked into her office, "You four," She turned to the boys, "Defended your friend from students who know more advanced magic then you, and didn't even end up with a gash, while you," She turned to me, "Took all the blame for something all five of you were to blame for, even though you knew the four boys might hurt you if you do. You five are true Gryffindors, and I'm proud of you."

I think we were the only people alive to ever see McGonagall smile so widely.

"I decided," She continued, "To cancel your detentions, and award each of you ten points for such acts. Well done, you may go now."

"Thank you professor," We thanked, and left.

* * *

"That went well," I said, as we made, what we hoped was, our way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"What, Did you expect her to start yelling at you for being attacked?" Remus asked.

"No, but I didn't really expect her to be so proud of us."

"Neither. And she cancelled our detentions!" Sirius rejoiced.

"I was looking forwards to those!" I pouted.

They all looked at me strangely.

"Why on earth would you be looking forward to detentions?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I always got detentions in my primary school, and I always had a different task to accomplish, from scrubbing the desks from chewing gum, to writing _'I will not set vicious mice on my teachers' _one hundred times on the chalk board. I was never put off by those tasks. I treated them like dares, and I'm a complete dare-devil," I explained.

"You set a vicious mouse on your teacher?" Peter asked.

"It was not vicious. It was really cute. My stupid maths teacher was just over reacting when she saw it chewing on a school bag."

We finally arrived by the pink lady. James said the password, and we walked in through the hole, into the full common room.

As I came through, the whole common room fell silent, and everyone was staring at me.

I watched as Lily's eyes grew large.

"What the hell happened to you?" Alice yelled from across the room, staring at me with what looked like a frightened expression.

I was confused for a minute, until I realised that I'm covered in blood.

"She was attacked by a bunch of Slytherins," Sirius replied, before I even got to open my mouth.

"WHAT?" My dorm mates exclaimed.

"You heard him," I muttered. I didn't exactly want the whole of Gryffindors knowing that I'm so defenceless.

"When?" Lily asked.

"After I left the owlery."

_Lily POV_

"After I left the owlery."

Oh.

"When you went for your detention?" I asked, quietly, yet still the whole of the common room could hear, in the silence.

"Yeah."

My.

"Right after I talked to you?"

She nodded.

God.

Oh my God! It's my fault! I should have gone with her!

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and ran to our dorm.

I fell on my bed and pulled the curtains together.

I'm such a terrible friend! I knew that the Slytherins would seek revenge, yet I let her wonder the corridors on her own. I should have gone with her, after all, if there were two of us, the Slytherins wouldn't harm us, right?

I heard the doors open, and someone rummage in Jamie's suitcase. Soon after that, whoever it was, left.

I started crying. I bet that was Jamie. She blames me as well, and didn't even want to talk to me. The marauders will hate me now! I guess I'll have to hang out with my other friends, like Sev, now. Once Alice and the other girls find out what happened, that it was all my fault, they'll turn away from me as well! That means I'll only have Sev left.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

_Jamie POV_

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and ran to the girls' dormitories.

Everyone stared after her.

After a while, Remus finally said, "Well that was odd."

"That's the understatement of the year," James commented.

"I'll go talk to her," I told them, and made my way to our dorms.

Two pairs of hands stopped me. I looked around to see James and Sirius.

"What?" I asked them.

"We already said, we are never letting you out of our sight again," Sirius explained.

"Well then how am I supposed to sleep?"

"You'll sleep in our dormitories," James explained, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Fine. Can I at least go and get my things for tomorrow," I asked, sensing that there is no point in fighting.

"No way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll get them for you, if you want?" Leila proposed.

I looked at her with a smile. This is the first time I've heard her speak voluntarily.

"Ok then."

"What should I get?"

"Umm…" I muttered, before listing the things off, "My tooth brush, the parchment on my bedside table, the t-shirt on my bed, my school books, and some clothes and underwear."

"Ok. Be right back."

Less then two minutes later, she came back and dropped the things into Sirius' arms.

"I'd give them to you, but you don't want to get blood on them, do you?" She smirked at me, before sitting back down.

Most people were back to whatever they were up to when we came, but some curious eyes did keep on flickering my way.

"Let's go then," I said, and walked into the first-year boys' dorm.

* * *

"Umm guys…" I said, after a minute.

"Yeah," The four asked.

"I'm planning on taking a shower, but I'd rather if no one followed me…"

"Aww why?" Sirius asked, with a pout.

"umm… Because I'm a _girl_!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly! Come on, it's not like it'll be the only time I'll see a female body," Sirius smirked.

I wrinkled my nose, "That's disgusting."

He smirked wider, "But totally true."

"I'm not having a shower with you if that's what you're asking for! We're only bloody eleven!"

"It's not like we always do as people say we should."

"You dirty minded dog!" I yelled, slapping him (gently, he's still my friend).

"Jameeeeeeees! She hit me!" Sirius fake cried.

"If you said such a thing to me, I'd hit you too," He said.

Sirius put my stuff on his bed. I looked at him, and started looking through the things, while saying, "I'm not sleeping in your bed after what you just said."

"Come on, I was joking!" Sirius yelled.

"Whatever," I said, still looking through the stuff.

I groaned. Leila had to chose a pink top and a skirt for me. Oh well… I'll live. But then I noticed something missing…

"Urgh! Laila forgot to get me my sleeping top."

"I can lend you a t-shirt if you want?" Sirius proposed.

"Ok then."

"But," He said, "only if you'll sleep with me."

"You dirty little bastard," I said, shooting him a glare. I then turned to the other boy (Remus and Peter stayed in the common room for some reason), "James, got a shirt I can borrow?"

" 'Course!" He said, fishing out a random Quidditch shirt, that would cover me perfectly, "And you can sleep in my bed, as long as it terribly angers Sirius," He added, with a smirk, throwing me the t-shirt.

"OY!" Sirius yelled.

"Thanks James," I grinned, and went into the boys' bathroom.

* * *

I looked in a mirror as I passed it, and had to do a double take. I thought it was just a bit of blood, but it turned out I must have had a VERY terrible nose bleed. I could now see why my friends looked so frightened when they saw me. My whole face was completely covered in, now dried, blood. To add to that, my school robes, and the clothes I changed into after our final lessons (some random ripped jeans, and a white vest), were also now, crimson red. My black hair was a bit darker then usual, and was all sticking together. I looked terrible to say the least. And it was all because of a broken nose!

I quickly stripped out of my bloody clothes, and stepped into the massive shower. I stood under the running water for a few minutes, and let it clean me of all blood, before looking at the five shower shelves, one for every boy in the dorm, each of which had a different amount of shower gels and shampoos.

The first shelf had only a small bottle of shampoo, which wasn't yet opened, and a still closed shower gel.

The second shelf, same as the first, had a closed shampoo and shower gel.

The third shelf, had an opened shower gel, with 'for wizards' written on it, same as a shampoo, both made by _'Crazy fresh shower magic'_.

The fourth shelf was empty.

The final shelf was obviously magically extended. There were a few shower gels, some 'for men' and some 'for witches and wizards'. Other then those few, the shelf was full of hair products. There were about six different conditioners, wizard and muggle, for men, and for both (men and women), for night or day time only, chocolate smelling, and _'hardcore' _smelling. Then there were even more shampoos. All of which were already opened. I smirked, knowing full well which shelf belonged to Sirius.

I decided on using his products, wondering about his reaction when he finds out. After all, his hair is the one thing he loves more then his friends.

I used his shower gel, which smelled like coconuts (I looooooove the smell of coconuts!), and settled on the muggle chocolate smelling, two in one shampoo and conditioner.

After I was positive I got rid of all the blood, I turned off the tap, and stepped out of the shower.

Another problem.

Of course, I didn't ask for a towel, and being a first year, I didn't yet know the drying charm. I groaned, and picked out a random towel, which seemed unused so far. I quickly dried myself and slipped on James' t-shirt, letting my damp hair down.

I hung up the towel, quickly rinsed the shower cabin from the blood that didn't make it to the drain, washed my teeth, and left the bathroom. When I stepped into the dorm, I noticed Peter and Frank were already there. Peter was already snoring in his bed, while Frank looked very close to falling asleep.

The other boys were sitting in their beds, chatting about something. I walked up to James' bed, and sat on it, beside him.

Sirius frowned, "Why won't you sleep in my bed?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Why are you so eager on having me sleep in your bed?"

He smirked and winked, "Not many boys my age can say they've _'Slept with a girl',_ even if all we did was sleep."

I glared at him, "You have the dirtiest mind an eleven-year-old could possibly have!"

"I'm twelve in a week!"

"Whatever! I was going to show you another movie, but you've highly annoyed me, so for now, goodnight," with that I got under the covers next to James.

"Hello," He smirked.

"Good night," I smirked back, tuned to have my back to him, and my face facing Remus' bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I REALLY don't know how this happened. I fell asleep with my back facing James, giving him as much personal space as I could, so he didn't feel too uncomfortable.

But guess how I woke up? I was cuddling into his chest, and his arm was around me!

When I comprehended this, I blushed crimson red, and tried to get out from under his arm. But I couldn't do so without waking him.

I heard a small chuckle from somewhere near by and stopped. I looked up to see Sirius standing over James' bed with a deeply amused expression.

"HELP!" I mouthed.

He nodded, walked up to James, but instead of lifting his arm to let me out, he bent over him, and yelled into his ear.

"GET UP! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS STUCK!"

James shot up, banging his forehead against Sirius' who was almost dying of laughter, and back down, never removing his arm from around me (I have no idea how that's possible, but that's what happened). James then started to comprehend what Sirius yelled, and looked at me. He blushed just as bad as me, and removed his arm.

I looked around the dorm. It looked like Sirius has woken the rest of the boys up with his yell, for everyone was currently gazing at me and James with dazed expressions.

"Good morning lovebirds," Sirius joked, earning himself two pillows in the face.

I hopped off the bed, and walked over to where I left my school uniform along with all my other stuff.

"Well I'm gonna get washed before breakfast, be right back," I told them, before shutting myself in the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair (Which still smelt like chocolate), put it in a pony tail, and got dressed.

Once again, when I exited the bathroom, I found myself surrounded by boys getting dressed. Thankfully, only Sirius, the slow dresser, was still in his underwear. The others were almost all dressed.

I jumped onto Sirius' bed (James' had his school things on his), and laid down. I tried to remember the dream I had, but failed miserably. All I remember is that it was a horrible nightmare.

"So, James, Jamie, might I ask why when I woke up, I found the two of you cuddling like an old couple?" Sirius asked twenty minutes later.

It was currently 7:45 am, and we were on our way to breakfast.

"All I remember is that after you fell asleep, Jamie started trashing all over the bed muttering '_no'_, and then she started cuddling up to me," James replied.

I blushed a bit, and continued walking, my odd dream suddenly coming back.

_I was walking through some kind of village, carrying a child who couldn't be more then a year old. The little girl had black hair and was currently sleeping. All around me were children in costumes. Suddenly, a large bang echoed through the village, but the muggles didn't seem to realise. I looked to the house towards which I was heading. It was in ruins._

"_No…" I muttered._

The boys carried on talking, but I didn't listen. I was thinking about the dream.

Now that I think about it, it wasn't really that scary after all. But I was pretty sure it meant something. For a moment I considered telling the boys about it. But I decided against it. After all, it's not like I'm a seer, right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we walked into the almost full Great Hall and Sirius started singing, at the top of his lungs,

"_Down in the valley where the green grass grows  
there sat Jamie, sweet as a rose  
she sang, she sang, she sang so sweet  
along came James, and kissed her on the cheek._

_James and Jamie, _

_Sitting on a broom,_

_Will he resist, _

_Her wonderful perfume?_

_When they go to the forest each week,_

_What do they do? What do you think?_

_She sings, she sings, she sings so sweet, _

_And then James does kiss her, not only on a cheek._

_James and Jamie, _

_Sitting on a broom,_

_Will he resist, _

_Her wonderful perfume?"_

He was about to sing another verse, but I jumped on his back, and covered his mouth with my hand.

"I'll let you give me a piggy back ride if you shut up," I whispered in his ear.

I felt him smirk under my hand, and he nodded.

Everyone was still staring at us, thanks to Sirius and his bloody song, when he started sprinting down the Great Hall, alongside the Gryffindor table, me still on his back. But when he was about to stop, he lost his balance, and fell forwards onto the floor, with me landing on top. Everyone present, including us, laughed at the scene.


	14. Hogwarts, Houseelves and Howlers

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while; I've had school and loads of homework. To reconcile for that, I promise to update loads in the summer holidays (If I'll have a computer available, I still don't know where my parents will decide to take me this year). **

**To Arina-Peachy and Madmoonaas - Tank you, I try my best. P.S. Arina, I love your pic!**

**Chapter by Dominika with some stuff added by Ivy and edited, as always, by the amazing BROOKE!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 14**

After Sirius made such clowns of us, we sat down for breakfast. As usual, I didn't eat much, but instead I read Remus' _Daily Prophet. _I usually hate reading newspapers, but ever since a while ago, disappearances and deaths became common. I have no idea of what is the cause of such tragedies, and neither does most of the wizarding world. Yet I still suspect that at the ministry, it is known who is behind these killings, and I would be an idiot if I didn't believe Dumbledore knows something about this. So I started reading the _Daily Prophet _as often as I could without buying my own copies, to look for information or any familiar names.

* * *

On a happier note, as we went to class, we noticed that Ravenclaw was now in the lead for the house cup, and Slytherin, who yesterday was in the lead with one hundred and forty points, was now at the bottom with zero. Many people thought it was just a mistake, after all, how could they lose 140 points in one night? Only the marauders and the four Slytherins knew… At the moment…

* * *

Transfiguration was Ok today. Better then that, in fact. I loved it! McGonagall actually smiled at me and the guys a few times. We really must have made her proud, and it did help that the five of us were top of her class.

But the lesson everyone was looking forward to was flying.

After transfiguration, we made our way to the Quidditch pitch, where a lady with short, spiky, grey hair with piercing yellow hawk-like eyes began the lesson.

She made us stand above the old school brooms and summon them by saying, "Up!"

Sirius, James and I managed on our first go, to the displeasure of the Slytherins.

As we stood there, we watched with amusement as Snape tried to summon his broom which didn't even flinch.

After a while, everyone, except Snape and Lily, managed to summon their brooms. Then we took our first flight. We all did as instructed, when she told us to kick off on her whistle, keep our brooms steady and rise, before leaning forwards slightly and landing.

Everyone succeeded to do the first part, but some people managed to slip off their brooms in the landing part.

"You are leaning forwards too much, and your balance is far from good," Professor Hooch told them, "Just watch how Miss White does it."

Everyone then turned to me. I smirked with pride at being chosen, kicked hard off the ground, rose about a meter high, and gently and gracefully landed.

"Perfect, Miss White. If you could just rise up into the air again, so I can point some things out to the students, and then land when I ask you to."

I did as before, but this time stayed in the air, while professor Hooch walked around me, pointing out things about what I was doing.

"She positioned herself exactly in the middle of the broom, giving her all the balance she needs. Also, you should never be nervous on a broom, they can almost sense it. I know these brooms aren't the best, but on a professional broom, the slightest tremble of a hand would throw you off your course. Miss White is sitting in the most comfortable position possible, which means she doesn't have to wiggle around on the broom, and her hands are in one place at all times. Now, if you could show us how to properly land," She said, and when I landed added, "What she did, was just basically give a little nudge on the front of the broom and leaned forwards slightly. She didn't make the broom fall all the way to the floor, like many of you did, but went down a safe distance where she could stand on the ground easily, high enough that she didn't have to bend her knees too much, yet low enough that she didn't struggle to get off."

Through the rest of the lesson, we were just practising rising up in the air and landing again, something I've mastered ages ago.

* * *

During our charms lesson, we were learning the _'Wingardium Leviosa' _charm, which I mastered on my first go. Professor Flitwick was delighted, saying that I'm a true _natural _at this. He then asked me to help the students who were having problems, and so I spent the rest of the lesson helping Peter.

Then after break, which was quite calm today, we had History of Magic. Again, I fell asleep on Sirius' shoulder as soon as the lesson started.

After that, we had lunch, during which we started making random food fly around the great hall, smacking a few people in the faces (Everyone burst out laughing when a plum pie got stuck to professor Vector's -Arithmancy teacher- cheek).

This earned us, the five marauders who, thanks to me and Remus have mastered _'Wingardium Leviosa', _detention tomorrow during lunch.

* * *

After that, we were able to go back to the common room, or do whatever we wanted, since our next lesson was Astronomy at midnight. The five of us decided to go exploring around the castle. We were walking around, talking to random portraits, talking to the ghosts and joking with peeves. At one point, we came across a portrait of a very young witch, around our age.

She wore a green knee-length dress and was sitting on a bench surrounded by trees and flowers. She had long blonde hair which she had in a plait, had purple, yes, _purple_ eyes, and a mischievous smirk.

We talked to her for a minute, and when she found out that we're the troublemakers of Hogwarts, just like she was once, she decided to show us a few secret entrances and passages she found once upon a time.

"Behind this mirror is a passage that leads directly to a field in Hogsmeade!" She told us, excitedly when we were by a mirror on the fourth floor.

Sirius gently pushed the mirror, and sure enough, it hopped to the side, leaving a huge hole in the wall which led into a corridor.

We looked inside.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled, and walked into the corridor, "This place is massive! It could hold at least all first-years!"

I agreed, and we left. I took out a little sketch of a map of Hogwarts I've made so I don't get lost as often, and I marked the mirror on it.

"Behind this portrait is a corridor which ends directly opposite the fat lady," She said another time, walking into the portrait of a man in a rocking chair.

"Really?" I asked. We were all the way by the astronomy tower, so this short cut would be quite highly useful to get to class early.

"Yup!"

I marked it on my map as well.

Our final destination was down the staircase I've seen the Hufflepuffs take after dinner. We stopped by a portrait of a gigantic fruit bowl.

"What's this place?" I asked the girl in the green dress.

She smiled at me, "Tickle the pear and you'll find out. I have to go. Bye."

With that she ran off.

We didn't know if she was joking or not, so we just shrugged, and James, who was the closest to the portrait, tickled the pear.

It giggled and the portrait opened like a door.

"Ladies first," James smirked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, and walked through the hole.

I took one look around and gasped. "So _this _is the kitchen," I thought.

The four boys followed me inside, and suddenly appeared a female house-elf in what looked like a black and white work uniform with the Hogwarts crest on the front. She had large black eyes and silvery hair, and many wrinkles, yet she looked quite pleasant for a house-elf.

"Welcome to the kitchens sirs and miss. What can Dixy or other elves get you?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

I smiled at her pleasantly, "I'm Jamie, Dixy. It's really nice to meet you. These are Remus, James, Peter and Sirius."

"Nice to meet you too miss, and you sirs," She said, with a bow, "What can Dixy do for you?"

"Well Dixy, firstly we would like it if you could call us by our first names. You don't have to refer to us as miss or sir, we're not that important," Remus replied.

"Oh but you are sir! You're wizards, and Dixy's just a house-elf!" She squeaked.

I smiled at her, "Please Dixy, maybe some people who come here might treat you like some kind of slave who's beneath them, but not us, refer to us by our names, or we'll call you Ms."

She smiled at me, it looked like not many people were ever nice to her.

"Thank you… Jamie. Would you like Dixy to get anything for you?"

"Um… Do you have ice cream?" I asked.

Straight away, four house-elves carrying a big tray with five small bowls of ice cream came.

"I love this place."

* * *

After we were finished with the ice cream, It was dinner time, during which the boys barely ate anything, and I ate nothing, since we were already fed.

And then the post came. The red envelope could be easily made out, as it headed our way, being carried by a handsome, brown eagle owl I straight away recognised.

"Hey Rory," I said as it landed in front of me, "Oh God," I added when I noticed what the red envelope was.

Sirius on the other hand, found it amusing.

"HAH! Your parents sent you a howler!" He laughed, loud enough to make the whole hall go silent and look at us.

I smirked when I saw it start to shake violently and smoke, "Lets see what they have to say this time."

I opened the letter, and the loud voice of my mum carried around the hall.

"JEMMIA SAM WHITE! IT'S ONLY BEEN LESS THEN TWO DAYS AND ALREADY YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! FIRST OF ALL, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK SO MUCH COFFEE? IT'S HIGHLY UNHEALTHY FOR CHILDREN YOUR AGE! AND HOW COULD YOU BE ARGUING AND YELLING AT TEACHERS? THAT IS HIGHLY IMMATURE OF YOU! I REALLY THOUGHT, AND HOPED, YOU WERE JOKING WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH PEEVES, BUT HOW COULD YOU REALLY DO IT? IT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF! AND TO ACTUALLY SEND HIM TO DESTROY A CLASSROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF A LESSON JUST SO YOU COULD SNEAK IN WITHOUT BEING NOTICED WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! AND I KNEW YOU WOULD TRY PRANKING AS SOON AS YOU'VE GOTTEN TO HOGWARTS, BUT TO STICK THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN IN THEIR PLACES? HOW STUPID! I BELIEVE MCGONNAGAL MUST HAVE BEEN ENRAGED, JUST AS I AM RIGHT NOW! A MONTH OF DETENTION IS NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF EITHER, ALTHOUGH IF IT WAS UP TO ME, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING MUCH, MUCH WORSE! AND HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE PIANO? I KNEW PUTTING THE EXTENTION CHARM ON YOUR SUITCASE WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA! IF I EVER HEAR AGAIN THAT YOU GOT ANYTHING OVER TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION, I WILL COME TO HOGWARTS PERSONALLY, AND DRAG YOU STRAIGHT BACK!"

With those final words, the letter burst into flames.

Everyone looked at me, and I was just sitting there, with a grin on my face and eyebrows high.

James then stood up, and exclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what you have just heard was the wonderful and charming mother of our great and amazing friend Jamie!"

Everyone started laughing.

I then felt my jumper being nibbled on, and turned to find another familiar owl (Rory was already gone) trying to get my attention.

"Hello Idiot!" I exclaimed quietly. No one heard me apart from the owl, since most of the hall was still laughing (Although I don't really find what was so funny about what James said).

I took the letter that Idiot was delivering, and he flew off.

This one was from my dad.

_Dear Jemmia _(He's the only one I don't get angry at for calling me this)_,_

_I tried to stop your mother from sending the howler you have most likely already heard. I'm writing to add a few things she didn't mention:_

_We are both very proud of you getting into Gryffindor, and very happy that you've managed to find friends, especially the girls. I hope that Sirius didn't get you two into trouble for gagging and carrying you. That Lily seems like a nice person, maybe you could invite her over for the summer holidays? If she can't come, how about the other girls or the boys? _

_But anyway, we'll talk about that later, summer's still far away._

_Being friends with Peeves is, unlike your mother said, something to be proud about, since you must be the first ever person in the history of Hogwarts who has managed to do this. But I'm not very proud about you getting those detentions, but if I have to be honest, I didn't expect any less of you. _

_As for the sorting hat, no I've never ever heard of him laughing… Or showing any kind of emotions at all, I'll have a look in our library for it _(Ravenclaws…).

_I'm also quite sure that everyone who heard you, loved your singing. You have an amazing voice, and if you add your piano talent to it, many could say you're an amazing musician. _

_Congratulations, Dad._

I smiled, and hid the letter in my pocket.


	15. challenging potions

**To my Reviewers: **

**Madmoonaas- Thanks again! It's nice to hear that my story is enjoyed! **

**blue Luver5000 – I know! I always loved Peeves! And who doesn't like a good howler?**

**Short chapter coming up, Written mostly by Dominika, with a few things added by Ivy!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 15**

The next couple of weeks whizzed by. Not much happened, except that we celebrated Sirius' birthday. We threw a mini party for him in the common room, and managed to sneak into the kitchens, where already most of the house-elves loved us, for a birthday cake just before midnight. He got a few presents, these including a muggle '1001 joke and prank book' from me, New Quidditch robes from James, LOADS of sweets from Peter, and a book on Quidditch from Remus.

I also already knew which lessons I was best and worst at! Here's exactly what I think of them:

Astronomy – The lesson itself is quite fun. The teacher isn't very strict or boring, and we don't fight with the Ravenclaws. The work is challenging, but not impossible. I guess the subject could be classified as 'OK'

Charms – Professor Flitwick is highly amusing, and I love the subject, since I, along with Lily and Remus, excel in it. Flitwick was nice enough to split the class into Slytherins and Gryffindors, so we don't do more then glare at each other. I would say that the class is 'AMAZING'.

Defence Against the Dark Arts – Another one of my favourites! In our first lesson, Professor Brooke, or Ivy, as she made us call her, is highly amusing and sarcastic (LIKE ME!), and everyone – Including the Slytherins – Love her (A few boys I think might even fancy her!). The lessons so far were quite fun, we were learning a few useful curses, like the 'boogie hex' and 'protego'. I guess this class is also 'AMAZING'

Flying – Simply 'AMAZING'

Herbology – The Hufflepuffs are nice, just like professor Sprout, but I guess the subject is not for me. This subject for me is 'BAD'.

History of Magic – I don't know, I sleep through it.

Potions – So far, this is my most hated subject! I bloody hate professor Slughorn! After our first week, he already has favourites, these including Snape and Lily. He then thought, that it would be wise to pair up the students who struggle with the subjects with the ones who excel at it. I would think that a good idea, if I, apparently a 'struggling' student wasn't paired up with that bloody _Snivellus_! We spent our first lesson as a pair, fighting, cursing, kicking, and punching, and ended up successfully blowing up our Boil-Cure Potion. What do I classify it as? 'HORRIBLE!'

Transfiguration – Another 'OK' Subject. McGonagall is delighted to see me and the rest of the marauders excelling at it. I don't know why, but I found this subject quite easy, a bit less easy then charms, but still easy.

* * *

Today in Potions, Professor Slughorn decided to assign us something…

"Seeing as most of you lot is a bit more advanced then the other first-year class, I decided to do a little experiment," He said, "I want you to, in your pairs, create any single potion you wish. It can't take more then a month to brew. If you finish one potion, you can get started on another, until your time is up. You will be graded on these, and the more advanced the potions, the higher the grade. The pair with the highest grade will get a prize.

"You will be working on these potions through the next couple of lessons, and I want all of you to meet up with your pair at least once in your free time in here. Let me know when, and I will come to supervise you. Once the month is up, you will show and explain, and demonstrate if possible, your potions."

I was one of the only ones who didn't like this task.

Snape straight away turned to me and said, "I want to win this. Don't screw it up. We'll make Polyjuice potion."

I stared at him, "Polyjuice potion? Are you serious?"

"I most definitely am. You might not be the best at potions, but other then Lils, I most definitely am. We'll manage. Unless you want to do something more complex."

I raised my eyebrow, "I enjoy challenges. What other complex potions do you think we could give a try?"

He smirked, "I'm sure that we could manage 'Skele-Gro', 'Veritaserum', 'Draught of Living Death' or 'Amortentia', seeing as I've helped my uncle make them before, but they're all NEWT level. We could even make two potions, like Slughorn said. I propose we make Polyjuice Potion and the Draught of Living Death."

I though for a moment. I could try being civil to Snape, and get through this assignment. After all, I do want a good grade. Polyjuice Potion would be hard, but the Draught of Living Death will be highly complicated. But if we try hard, we could manage.

I nodded to confirm his choice.

The rest of the lesson we spent being civil, and _almost _nice to each other. We were writing out our ingredients that we will need to collect for our potions. We decided that we will get started on the polyjuice potion first, and make the other one when it's brewing.

* * *

"Did you get the ingredients I've told you to get?" Snape asked during our next lesson.

"Yup," I answered and threw the 4 unsucculated leeches, Pulverised blades of knotgrass, Filings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars, and some other ingredients I've found in the class cupboard.

"Good. I have the Boomsland skin and bicon horn."

I didn't ask him where he got these ingredients from. I didn't necessarily want to know.

And so we got stared on the potion.

* * *

The month was almost up, and I managed not to ruin our Polyjuice potion. Today, along with a few other pairs, Snape and I were in the potions classroom, supervised by Slughorn, who seemed to be asleep.

We got started on the Draught of living death.

"Go collect the ingredients," Snape ordered, passing me a note on which he scribbled them down.

I went to the cupboard to collect them.

Once we were started, I didn't do much with the potion, I just read the instructions from a book Snape got out of the library, and did some of the things he ordered me to do. He kept on changing the instructions, but I decided to trust him with it, so when it said to cut the Sopophorous bean, I crushed it, like he ordered.

This potion was the most complex thing I have done in my entire life! I'm pretty sure, that if I wasn't working with Snape (or rather have Snape do all the work while I watch), I would completely mess it up. We were finished after about an hour, and we apparently had positive results. I put the potion in a vial, while Snape put away the unused ingredients and cleaned up our work space.

"Ok, now all we have to do, is get Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be, which is basically who we will turn into. I think that you should be the one to chose who this will be, since you will be the one to take the potion," Snape said, after we were finished, "We are doing our presentations tomorrow, so make sure you have it. A hair will do."

With those final words, he left the room.

I walked back up to the common room, taking a few passages I've found, all the while thinking about who I should turn into. I finally made up my mind.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, as I skipped into the boys dormitories that night.

The marauders except one, Peter, were the only ones there.

"Hey J, what you doin' here?" Sirius asked from where he was sitting on his bed.

"I came to ask for a favour Sirius."

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Can I have a hair?"

There was a short silence.

"What do you mean 'a hair'," He asked, confused.

"One off your head you idiot!" I exclaimed, walked over, and pulled out a few, long hairs.

"OUCH!" He yelled as I did so, "Why do you want my hair you crazy woman?"

I winked at him and said, "You'll find out tomorrow."

With that, I left.

**A/N - Hey guys,** **I need your help! I'm running out of ideas for their first year, so if you have any, let me know! Also, a little task for you: Think of some nickname (Like James has Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot) for Jamie, because I have completely no idea! Thanks xxx **


	16. A Kiss, A Damsel and My Prince Charming

**Sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter, it's fixed now! Ivy was uploading, and she got confused… Yeah… I have no idea how she did that either.**

**I also realised there was a mistake in chapter 7. I put there that Molly Prewett (Weasley) and Arthur were at Hogwarts, but I've just found out that they were much older then the marauders, and they've finished Hogwarts way before them. I've corrected the mistake. If you notice any other mistakes like this, let me know ASAP! Xxx**

**And thanks to my Reviewers as always! Love ya all!**

**Wow… Chapter 16 already!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 16**

"Well done Ms Evans, Mr Potter," Slughorn congratulated.

We were currently in the Potions classroom. The month was up, and it was time to present our potions. Lily and James have just presented their forgetfulness potion. Before them, were Peter and Frank, with their Boil-cure potion, Sirius and Remus with a hair-growth potion, and some other pairs I didn't bother watching.

"Mr Snape, Ms White, how about you two next?"

We nodded and got up. We brought our two amazing potions to the front, and got started on our presentation.

"White and I decided that we will go more advanced then any of you did," Snape started off, making me roll my eyes, "We chose to make two potions, which most first-years wouldn't dream of making as successfully as we did.

"Our first potion is the 'Polyjuice potion."

A little murmur went around the classroom.

"As some of you might know," I began, "the Polyjuice Potion is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form.

"The effects of a single dose lasts for an hour. Polyjuice can be used by a person to transform into someone of the opposite gender. It also adapts to account for the age of the person being turned into, as well as any injuries they have acquired. When someone under the effect of the Polyjuice potion dies, they turn back into their original self. There are no known antidotes for this potion. It can be a dangerous potion if brewed wrong," I concluded.

"We will now show you what should happen if it is brewed correctly," Snape added.

I smirked, and took the large vial full of a mud-like liquid, and added Sirius' hair. The potion turned a bright orange colour, and I gulped it in one go.

Straight away, my insides started writhing as if I have eaten a dozen live snakes. I leaned my hands on the desk in front of me, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a burning sensation spread rapidly form my stomach to the very ends of my fingers and toes, making me gasp. I could hear people around me whispering, and a few familiar voices asking if I was Ok, but I didn't listen. Just then, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over my body seemed to bubble like hot wax. I opened my eyes as I felt my skin stretch as I grew, and I watched as my hair got shorter.

Finally, all the pain stopped and I looked around at the faces of my fellow students, who were open mouthed, taking in my new form.

I looked at Sirius, who was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

I winked at him and spoke (With my own voice), "As you can see, our potion was a successful one," Many students smirked when they heard _'Sirius' _speak with a female voice, "The effects of the potion are immediate. One of the bad sides of the potion is the pain one has to endure while changing. At first, you feel as if you've swallowed a bunch of live snakes, making you feel as if you're about to get sick, then a terrible burning sensation fills your whole body, and finally, a horrible melting feeling spreads around your body, as it starts to bubble," I smiled at the few horrified faces, "But look on the bright side: I can now horribly humiliate Sirius in public without him even knowing. And how funny would it look when you see two Sirius' making their way to dinner?"

The majority of the class laughed, while others just smirked.

"Well done you two, that is one advanced potion," Slughorn congratulated.

"Oh, but we're not finished," Snape informed.

Slughorn motioned with his hand for us to continue.

"Our second potion," Snape began, "Is one that many older and more experienced wizards and witches have failed miserably to perform. It is one that I doubt any students below NEWT level, other then myself, would be able to brew it properly without any help. Our second potion is the Draught of Living Death."

Half of the class gasped, while others just looked confused.

"The draught of Living death," I started to explain, "is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a death-like slumber. It is a highly dangerous potion, and it is very difficult to state whether a person is under the effects of the potion, or if they're really dead.

"The Wiggenweld Potion…"

"Which I have also brewed," Snape interrupted, taking out a vial of a green liquid.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He never told me that.

"The Wiggenweld Potion," I continued, "is capable of reversing the effects of the Draught. The Hag Leticia Somnolens used the Draught in an attempt to kill a princess who made her jealous. A prince who placed Wiggenweld Potion on his lips revived the princess with a kiss."

"So, White, how about you take the potion, and we'll check if it has been performed correctly," Snape suggested.

I looked at the vial full of green liquid in Snape's hand, and then at the colourless one on the table.

After a moment of hesitation, I took the colourless one, and gulped it in one go.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I watched as my best friend, fell to the floor. Her, _My body_, started changing, and she looked like herself again. If I didn't know that this was all a potion's doing, I would have believed her dead. But I couldn't help but worry. What if the potion wasn't correct, and it really killed her? And that if the Wiggensomething potion wasn't correct, and they didn't have an antidote, and she would stay this way forever?

Professor Slughorn walked over to Jamie, and checked her pulse, opened her eyelids, and checked for a beating heart. He too looked slightly worried, when he didn't find any sign of life. All up to the green potion now.

"Mr Snape, I really do hope the potion was brewed correctly, or there will be a lot of trouble if it turns out Ms White really is dead," He said, standing up.

"I assure you, it was brewed correctly," Snape convinced. He then turned to face the class, "Well then, any volunteers?"

"What do you mean volunteers?" Lily asked.

He smirked, and said, "The princess needs a prince to awaken her with a kiss, Lily."

The class fell silent.

So someone needs to kiss her to awaken her? Well I won't let any slimy git kiss her…

"I volunteer," I said, confidentially.

A few idiotic Slytherin boys wolf-whistled, but I just ignored them, as I got up and went over to my dead-like best friend.

"What do I do _Snivellus_?" I glared at the Slytherin as he handed me the vial with the antidote.

"Be nice, or I wont tell you, Black."

I glared at him, as he smirked.

"What do I do, _Snape?_" I spat.

"Put the Wiggenweld Potion on your lips, Black, it's not complicated."

I glared at him, and spread some of the disgusting potion on my lips, as I kneeled next to Jamie, who's eyes were still closed, and who was still pale as a ghost.

Without hesitation, I bent down, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I was lying down on something cold... Weird…

Where was I? What happened?

It then all came back to me. Of Course! I took that bloody potion because I didn't want everyone to think I was a chicken.

"Wait… I'm awake, aren't I?" I thought, "of course I am!"

Wait… I'm awake! Bloody hell! I just realised! When Leticia Somnolens poisoned that princess, she had to be awakened with a kiss from the prince, who had the Wiggenweld on his lips…

I then realised that there was something soft was pressing down against my lips… OH MY GOD! SOMEONE WAS KISSING ME!

I still had my eyes closed, so I didn't know who it was.

Please don't be Snape! Please don't be Snape! Please don't be Snape!

I opened my eyes, to see shiny, black hair, covering my eyes. I moved a little, since I was in a very uncomfortable position, and the person kissing pulled away.

_Sirius._

He smirked at me, and whispered, "Welcome back amongst the living, J."

I smiled, and pushed myself up.

Sirius stood, and extended this hand, which I gratefully took, and he helped me up.

"Thanks."

"I couldn't leave a damsel in distress," He said with a wink.

"Guess that makes you my prince charming," I replied, winking back.

"AMAZING!" Slughorn suddenly yelled, making me jump. I forgot that there were other people in the room, "Two first years have managed to create a successful Draught of Living Death! I cannot believe it! Most of my NEWT class cannot create it! You both deserve fifty points each for your houses. And of course, you've won the competition! Draught of Living Death! Amazing!"

He continued babbling for a few moments, while Snape and I gathered our things and went back to our places.

It was then that I noticed that I'm not Sirius anymore…

I smiled, and raised my hand.

Slughorn stopped babbling, and looked at me expectantly.

"Sir, I think we've found an antidote for Polyjuice Potion."

"That is true!" He exclaimed, "That will be another fifty points for you two! First years finding an antidote many experienced wizards spent their lives searching for! I will need to tell the headmaster!"

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius exclaimed once we were out of Potions, and heading for dinner, "Slughorn has just awarded you one hundred points in one lesson!"

"I know right! And I thought me and Evans would win!" James added.

"You are now the _heroine __of Gryffindor house!"_ Remus concluded.

Peter just nodded in agreement, staying silent as usual.

"It _almost_ makes up for all the points the five of us have lost so far," I smirked.

They nodded in agreement.

"So how did you do it?" Remus asked, as we walked into the Entrance hall, and past the house point hourglasses, where Slytherin was in the lead with 224 points, with Gryffindor in close second, 222, followed by Ravenclaw, 153 and finishing with Hufflepuff, 118.

"Do what?"

"The potions, dumbass!" Remus exclaimed.

I punched him hard on the arm, and replied, "I didn't really do too much, Snape's uncle taught him a different way to do the potion, and it worked, I just did what he said."

"You trusted a Slytherin?" James hissed.

"Don't be angry, it was either that or do it all by myself, and I would have quite likely died in the process! You know how I am with potions! And it's not like we've become best friends!" I defended.

Sirius stopped James from saying anything, by throwing his arms around mine and James' shoulders.

"Come on, chillax dude, give the damsel a break!"

We raised our eyebrows at him.

"Chillax?" James chuckled.

"Damsel?" I laughed.

"What?" Sirius quizzed.

"Nothing, Prince charming," I joked, putting an arm around his waist.

* * *

So that was how our first month at Hogwarts went. We were causing mischief all around the castle at least five times per week, getting points deducted, earning them back in transfiguration and charms, where we excelled, and losing them again.

I was still paired up with Snape, but we lost all the civilness we gained during our project, since Snape was pretty enraged about me getting those points as well, since I barely did anything.

During our next potions lesson, professor Slughorn delighted the two of us, by handing us each felix felicis, also known as liquid luck, saying that this is what his NEWT students get, after successfully creating such an advanced potion as we did (I wrapped it up in a sock, and stuffed it into a pair of ballerina pumps my mum made me pack.

* * *

The next month looked similar, except now I had no need to be meeting with greasy Snape out of class, and now the Quidditch season has started.

The first match of the year was Gryffindor against Slytherin, like always apparently.

I was highly bored the Saturday morning of the game, since the boys all had a detention with Flitwick, because they've blown up their desks by saying the completely wrong spell. What Flitwick didn't know, was that I was the one who told them that the incantation for the releasing spell, which we were learning, was _reducto_ instead of _relashio_. I knew what it really was, but I was curious of the outcomes.

So now the boys were in detention, and I was bored out of my mind. The outcome of my boredom was a ginormous banner (made from the same parchment as the one I made the _'Serious Sirius' _banner from), in Gryffindor colours saying "Go Go Gryffindor!" and a roaring lion on the side (I'm a terrible artist, so I literally charmed the lion on) and a box full of 'Go Go Gryffindor' badges (I made one, and used the duplicating charm I've found a few days ago, around fifty times on it, and stuffed them all into a box on which I had the extension charm).

My four friends were out of their det in time for lunch, which is where we met.

I was giving out the badges to the whole Gryffindor table, when they strolled in, looking happier then a mad person. As they walked past me, Remus and Peter threw their arms around my shoulders, pulling me with them to sit down.

"What are you four so happy about?" I asked.

"Peeves just told us an interesting piece of information…" Remus started.

"Yep! Apparently Slughorn saw Malfoy and his stupid friends attack a second-year Gryffindor girl, who from far away looks quite a lot like you. She ended up with a broken nose, like you. Slughorn got so angry, that he removed Malfoy from the team, so now not only do they need a new beater, but he also removed those hundred points Snape earned them!" James informed.

I cheered along with some other Gryffindors who heard this. Not only did the Slytherins loose one of their best players a few hours before their first game of the year, but now, Gryffindor was far ahead of everyone else in the competition for the house cup!

* * *

"Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor!"

All of the Gryffindor stands, most of Hufflepuff and around half of Ravenclaw were chanting the chant that came along with my badges. My amazing banner was floating above the Gryffindor stands, and I made it dodge every time a bludger or a player was coming at it, so it didn't get in the way of the game.

So far, it's been ten minutes into the game, and no one has scored.

The Gryffindor team was made up of four seventh years: Kieran Jones, and Hannah Gomez, as two chasers, and Sam McDonald, the Capitan and Henry Gray, beaters. Sirius, James, Remus and I wish to take their places next year, when they leave, while Peter wants to become the commentator.

The other team members are Alfonso Young, a fourth year as the other chaser, fifth year Harry Tone as keeper, and Margaret McGonagall (second year), Professor McGonagall's niece as seeker. They also have second year Francis Grove as a reserve for each position.

The Slytherin team consisted of some old, well built gits. I didn't even bother to listen in as the commentator, Gregory Torres, a Hufflepuff from seventh year, said their names, I was too busy booing them along with the rest of my house.

Our team at the moment wasn't too bad, but it could be improved. The two older chasers didn't communicate with the younger one as much as they do with each other, and don't pass to him as much either, leaving him out. The keeper was pretty good, I have to say. The beaters didn't seem to get along with each other very well, but still played quite professionally. I still haven't seen the seeker in action, so I have no idea if she's any good.

About half an hour later, the score was twenty - ten to Gryffindor, both goals were scored by Alfonso, who seemed to be the best of the three chasers, yet still, the two older ones barely passed to him. The Slytherins scored after Henry Gray fouled them by hitting their chaser on the head with a bat.

About ten minutes later, the whole school held their breaths as the seekers dove down after a little gold ball which was flying about a meter above the ground in the middle of the pitch.

As they got closer, coming from opposite ends of the field, it shot up as did the seekers, narrowly missing each other. The other players also stopped to watch the seekers in action.

The snitch suddenly took a sharp right, and flew right into the Gryffindor seeker, who caught it!

"Margaret McGonagall catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Torres' yell echoed through the stadium, amongst the Gryffindor supporters' cheers.

"Party in the common room?" Sirius yelled into my ear.

I nodded, and passed it on to the rest of the marauders.

* * *

We ran out of the stands before anyone else, and took a few shortcuts into the kitchens.

Straight away, Dixy along with some other house-elves came to meet us.

"Jamie! Sirius, James, Peter, Remus!" Dixy exclaimed in greeting, "Dixy is so pleased to see you again! What can Dixy get you?"

"Well, Gryffindor just won their first Quidditch match, and we're planning on throwing a party," I informed, "So we came for some snacks and drinks!"

Before I even finished the sentence, about ten house-elves were carrying massive trays full of sandwiches, sweets, crisps, and many other things, including drinks.

"Should we bring them to the Gryffindor common room?" One asked.

"If you could, sir," I answered.

He smiled, and the house-elves _apparated _away.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Dixy, "I didn't know house-elves could apparate around Hogwarts."

"Oh! But we can! We're house-elves!" She squeaked, in a matter of fact voice.

I smiled at her, "Thanks a lot Dixy, we better get going."

"Of course! Good Bye!"

"See ya Dixy!" The five of us chorused, left the kitchen, and ran to our common room.


	17. Halloween

**To Keena 69 – I already planned what animal she'll be, and I have a nickname for her, but I don't want to spoil it ;)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 17**

_Random Second year Gryffindor POV_

It was now official. The five marauders were the coolest people at Hogwarts.

Although they were still first-years, everyone (with the exception of most Slytherins) loved them!

They are great pranksters, they are absolutely funny, the boys, although young, are already quite handsome, and that girl… Jamie I think, is quickly growing into a beautiful young teen. Most of my dorm is very jealous of her… Anyway, they are all intelligent which earns us back the points they lose because of their pranks, and gets us some extra ones, and they somehow managed to make the Slytherins lose two hundred and forty points! And today we all found out that they throw wonderful parties! What's not to love about them?

In charms class the next day, all second-year Gryffindors were telling their Ravenclaw friends about the party the marauders threw in the common room. I heard it went on until McGonagall came at 1am, but I'm not sure, since I went to sleep around 11pm.

When Flitwick heard his class talking about the marauders, he started commenting about what amazing students they are. Apparently, Jamie, the girl, is a natural at Charms, and the boys aren't bad themselves thanks to her. Also, I once overheard McGonagall telling Professor Brooke that they're absolutely amazing at transfiguration and that they're so brave!

There were rumours going around after that day that Jamie came into the common room covered in blood, that the Slytherins attacked her seeking revenge after humiliating them badly. Apparently, they were going to let her off because she's a girl, but they said they'd go looking for the boys. But she stood up for her friends, saying that they had nothing to do with that prank, and knowing full well that the Slytherins won't let her off after that.

Then, apparently, the Slytherins said they'll throw her down the grand staircase, but she fought them. She didn't know any spells back then, so she kicked their leader and punched one of the guys restraining her, and then she ran of! She's such an amazing and brave girl! I wish I was like her!

She then ran off, and the Slytherins followed her. One of them hit her with a _'Petrificus Totalus'_, and she fell forwards, breaking her nose, which is why she was covered in blood. Just then, the four boys came to her rescue and they fought the older Slytherins. I wish my friends were like that…

They are five, true Gryffindors.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

Nothing interesting happened again until Halloween, for which we planed a master prank *Insert Jamie's super evil grin and laugh*.

Nah. I'm gonna be cruel, you wont find out what it is until it happens.

I spent the night in the boys' dorm again. I don't know why, I just felt like sleeping there today. We decided that for second year we will somehow bring an extra bed to put in there.

I woke, as usual, quite late: around 11am. I was the only one asleep, and so I had all of Remus' bed to myself (I slept with Sirius and James. I didn't want him to be left out). Hopefully today I wasn't hugging him like I usually do with the other boys.

I looked around the room lazily, and saw that James and Sirius were sitting and chatting on their beds, Peter was listening in to their conversation, Remus was getting dressed, and I assumed Frank was in the showers, since I could hear water running.

"Morning gents," I greeted sleepily.

"Hey J!" Remus and Peter said, while James and Sirius exclaimed, "Happy Halloween!"

That awakened me.

I shot out of bed, and jumped onto Sirius' bed, almost knocking the occupant off.

"Is everything ready?" I questioned eagerly.

"Just like we planned," Remus replied.

"What are you five up to this time?" Frank asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"You'll see," The five of us chorused.

He looked at us, "Don't loose us too many points," He begged and left.

We smirked at each other. The guys carried on talking, and I took a rapid shower, got dressed, and ran back into the room.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

"I always am," I answered.

* * *

We spent most of Halloween, which thankfully was also a Saturday, chilling in the common room, and quietly going over the master prank plan.

An hour before the Halloween feast, we made our ways to our dorms to get ready.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

We began our amazing prank in the kitchens.

It was great that the house-elves all loved us, or rather, loved Jamie and coped with us. Without their permission to add something to the food, we'd be screwed!

A few days ago, when Jamie and James came up with the master prank, James and I sneaked into professor Slughorn's potions cupboard, and stole some ingredients Remus needed, so he could make the important potion…

It only took him a few hours, so we had the potion ready days before Halloween.

We put that potion in the food and drinks of all students.

I was so glad that James and I bought that green potion at _Gambol & Japes,_ it will also come highly handy in our prank.

This potion was put into the food and drinks of the staff...

* * *

About an hour before the feast, the four of us went to our dorm (Jamie had to go to her own), and put on our amazing costumes. The four of us were dressed as devils, but our costumes weren't boring like the muggle ones. Our ones changed our skin, hair and eyes to dark, crimson red. Our horns were long and extra sharp, we were able to move our tails as if they were parts of our bodies and our tridents were in fact, our charmed wands so we could hex someone with them. We also had black and red capes with hoods, black, heavy boots, and some weird trousers Jamie found for us **(on my profile, there is a link to this costume if you wish to see it! It's not exactly the same as the boys' but it's similar)**. I have to say, we looked pretty awesome.

Once we got dressed, we made our way to the Great Hall. We didn't wait for Jamie, since she still had something else to do…

* * *

Quite a lot of people were staring at us as we passed. We didn't look at all like ourselves, since the costumes somehow made us as tall as fifth years (I love magic), but I was pretty sure that everyone knew it was us. There were rumours going around the whole school about the master prank, yet still, no one knew what the prank really was.

About ten minutes later, the whole school was already in the Great Hall. The whole school, except one person. In case you haven't yet guessed, the missing person was Jamie, but you'll soon find out why.

The great hall was decorated amazingly! There were live bats flying around and pumpkins almost as tall as me (before I put on the costume)!

Suddenly, food appeared on golden plates in front of us, but the four of us knew better then to eat it. Yet still, so it didn't look suspicious, we piled food onto our plates, and pretended to eat. Exactly two minutes later, the potion Remus created started working, and everyone except us has turned into some kind of scary monster! There were Zombies, Vampires, Skeletons, _Inferius__'_, Dementors, _Ghouls_, Grim Reapers, Scary clowns and_ Banshees_. They all looked so realistic, that a few people actually screamed.

The four of us looked at the staff table. We smirked when we saw that they have all already eaten something. The three-hour-craze potion has already working. Slughorn was doing the Macarena with professor Sinistra, professor Brooke was making silly faces, making Dumbledore, who was sucking his thumb, giggle, professor McGonagall let her hair down, and was whipping it around like a maniac and Hagrid was using his hands like puppets, and was giving professors Babbling, Burbage, Flitwick and Kettleburn a puppet show. The others were just sitting there, laughing at the students.

After a few minutes of panic, the students realised that this was a prank and most found it quite funny. Just then, the final stage of the prank began.

* * *

The Great hall door swung open.

In flew a witch, with a guitar in one hand, and wand in the other, barely holding on to the broom we borrowed.

Jamie's costume was simply amazing! Her hair was magically dyed red, with black highlights, curled, and worn in a high pony tail, which she threw over her right arm. She had a knee length, red and black dress, which was ripped up at the bottom. She wore black and red fishnet tights with a few holes, She wore red high heels, the kind I thought I'd never see her wear. She also put on some makeup: Red eye-shadow, crimson lipstick and super long, fake eyelashes. She no longer looked like a first-year. She looked to be at least in fourth-year! I only just noticed that she's more filled out, and has more curves then other girls her age…

Anyway, she waved her wand, and suddenly, all the benches and tables flew up into the air, and started floating around. A few students panicked, but relaxed after they saw that Jamie put on a spell to keep them in place, and prevent them from falling. She then landed on the staff table, and started playing the guitar. After the first few chords, I realised that she was playing that famous muggle song, _'Highway to hell' _**(I know this song came out in 1979, and currently in the story it's 1971, but lets pretend that the song was already out xxx).**

She then magically amplified her voice and guitar, and started singing:

"_Living easy, Loving free  
Season ticket for a one way ride  
Asking nothing, Leave me be  
Takin' everything in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
Going down, Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too_

_I'm on a highway to hell_  
_I'm on a highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs, Speed limit_  
_Nobody's gonna slow me down_  
_Like a wheel, Gonna spinnin'_  
_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_  
_Hey Satan, Paid my dues_  
_Playin' in a rockin' band_  
_Hey momma, Look at me_  
_I'm on my way to the Promised Land, wooh_

_I'm on a highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on a highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_

_Mmm, don't stop me_  
_Eh,Eh,Eh_

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to_  
_Hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_

_And I'm goin' down,all the waa-ay-aay, wohh_  
_M-on the highway to hell"_

Through the entire song, everyone was cheering. She did the song amazingly! The teachers jumped on the table and started dancing around her (All except Hagrid, who, even though was under the three-hour-craze potion, still had some common sense, and knew the table would most likely brake under his weight.

When she was finished, Hogwarts went wild! Everyone was cheering her on, and asking her for more. And more she did give. The feast turned into a full concert, and everyone loved it! We told everyone that the food is safe to eat, so they ate and drank and cheered and sang along with Jamie.

* * *

The feast went on like that for a few hours, and finally, the effects of the potions ended and everyone was back to normal. Including the staff.

As soon as Dumbledore was his normal self again, he landed the benches and tables back on the floor and sent everyone back to their common rooms.

The five of us rushed out as quickly as we could, so the teachers didn't get a chance to put us in detentions.

As soon as we were back in the common room, we high-fived each other, and went to sleep.

It was a tiring Halloween, but it was worth it.

**A/N – So, this chapter was mainly written by Dominika, but I chose the song, and made Jamie give a concert. I basically wrote everything **_**from '**__In flew a witch'_** to **_'but it was worth it' _**But Dominika was the one who chose her costume (If you want to see it, there's a link to it on Dominika's profile). What do you think? From Ivy xxx**

**If you have any ideas for what else should happen in their first year, let me know. You can either PM me, or review xxx Dominika xxx**


	18. Two weeks in the Hospital Wing

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 18**

We did get into trouble after all. McGonagall gave us each detention the next day in breakfast. She seemed to be very embarrassed about what she did, as were all the other staff… Except Dumbledore. He seemed to take it all very well. In fact, he made a comment about what an amazing and funny prank this was and how it will surely be remembered in years to come, at breakfast.

For our detention, McGonagall locked us in the transfiguration classroom, and made us scrub all desks from chewing gum.

We did do it, but she was a bit angry to say the least, when she came into her classroom and each desk had the word MARAUDERS on it in permanent ink. She never let us clean anything again.

* * *

We were popular now. Everyone knew our names. Everywhere I went, someone said "Hey Jamie," or "What's up marauders," To which I would cheekily reply, "The ceiling."

I did like the popularity, I always wanted to be popular in school. The guys seemed to like the attention as well.

I was even asked out by a few second-year boys I've never met! They were all good looking, but I told them, "Sorry, but I'll just stick with my friends for now."

I didn't want a boyfriend. At least not at the moment. I've never had any romantic feelings for anyone, and I'm not sure if I want that to change too soon…

I would also add that I've never kissed anyone, but that's not really true, is it? I've been kissed, but I didn't necessarily kiss back. But if I have to tell the truth, I'm glad that my first kiss was with Sirius, he's amazing after all:

He's good looking, more then that actually. He's bloody HOT! And he's only a first-year! I can't wait to see what he'll look like when he's fifteen!

He's also super funny! He can take a joke very well, and can play great pranks on others.

He's an amazing Quidditch player, which I noticed during our flying lessons.

He's brave, which is something to be proud of. After all, he stood up for me during that incident with Malfoy.

He's loyal to his friends.

I could go on for hours! He's the best friend anyone could wish for. I'm so glad I have him.

* * *

A few weeks later, we came across Peeves again. He was throwing water balloons at random students, and as soon as he saw us, started attacking us. We stole some of his balloons, and started throwing them at him, but he simply dodged them. We spent the next hour in a massive water fight, until Filch came and started yelling at us, so Peeves grabbed Mrs Norris by the tail and flew off with her with Filch chasing after them.

* * *

November flew by quickly, and before we knew it, it was December.

We were in the first-year boys' dorms like always. Remus was reading some book, James was playing exploding snap with Peter, Sirius was laying on his bed, and I sat next to him on the floor. I let him play with my hair, as we watched the two boys play the card game.

During the third round, I started a random conversation.

"So, who's the oldest and youngest of the marauders?" I asked out of plain curiosity.

The four boys looked up at each other, and then at me, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sirius is obviously the oldest, since he was born on September 12th 1959," I reasoned, "But who's next? Anyone else born in 1959?"

Peter raised his hand up.

"Really? I didn't know," I smiled, "So when's your birthday?"

"December 21st 1959," He replied.

"That's in two weeks!" Remus exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

He looked around at all of us, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you'll most definitely have a party!" I said.

He smiled at me, and we continued.

"So I guess I'm next, since my birthday is 18th January 1960," I stated.

The guys nodded, confirming that it's true.

"So who is next?" I asked, looking at Remus and James.

"Umm.. My birthday's in March," Remus informed.

"Same," James said.

"March 10th 1960," Remus added.

James groaned, and let out a sigh, "I'm the youngest then, March 27th 1960."

I smirked and jumped onto James' back.

"Who's a little baby James?" I teased.

"Shut up," He growled, and shook me off.

I ran up to Sirius, and pulled him off the bed. I linked hands with him, and started spinning in circles singing, "We love little baby James," over and over again, with Sirius joining in.

We then pulled Remus and Peter into the circle, and we started dancing around James, still singing, "We love little baby James."

Suddenly something jerked me up onto the ceiling by my ankle.

I let out a little scream of shock, and looked around. The other guys were still on the floor, and they were all looking from me to James, who had his wand pointed at me.

"OY! GET ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Nah, you look much better over there."

"James, you should be careful whose toes you step on today because they might be connected to the foot that kicks your ass tomorrow," I warned.

He laughed, "You haven't been sarcastic for a while, hon."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" I glared, "Will you get me down already?"

He thought for a while, and then replied, "No."

I grunted in frustration, and folded my arms.

"What spell did you use?" Remus asked.

"I heard Snivellus tell his ugly friends about it in History of Magic. It's a non-verbal one. Levicorporus," James replied.

"Never heard of it," Remus said.

"Jaaaaaaaames," I said, in an annoyingly sweet voice, "I heard you like a certain red head."

James looked up at me, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do! Even Sevie Snapie said so!" I teased.

He glared at me, "So you are on friendly terms with _Snivellus_?"

"Nope, I'm on friendly terms with your Lillykins! She told me Snapie thinks you fancy her."

"Shut up! I don't like her!" He exclaimed.

"Of course you do!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"For Merlin's pink polka dot pants, would the two of you shut your traps and stop your blabbering?" Frank yelled, walking into the room.

"Only if he puts me down!" I exclaimed.

"I won't put her down until she says sorry for calling me a baby!" James argued.

"But you clearly are one if that's how easily you get insulted over little things like that!"

"James, put her down," Remus pleaded, "She's going to get a head rush or something!"

"Stay out of this Remus," James said, but did wave his wand, making me fall on the floor.

I got up, and rugby tackled him to the ground.

He let out and "Umph!" and started struggling against me.

After a few minutes, James had me pinned to the ground, with my arms above my head, unable to move.

"What now?" He asked me.

I smirked at him evilly, "I bet you'd love to have Evans in this position under you."

The boys snorted in laughter, while James fully glared at me.

He suddenly got up, but before I could do the same, he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder, like a rag doll.

"What the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed, as he carried me down through the common room, causing many people to look at us.

"James, what are you planning on doing with her?" Sirius asked, clearly amused.

"You'll see," He replied, walking through the portrait hole, and into the corridors.

He continued carrying me through the castle and onto the grounds. When he started making his way towards the lake, I realised what he was about to do.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled.

I started struggling against him, but I was no match.

"Help me!" I yelled at my three other friends, who were following us.

They all shook their heads and smirked.

"NOO!" I screamed as James dropped me into the freezing water.

It was deeper then I expected, and I went at least a few meters below the surface, before pushing up from the bottom of the lake, and swimming back up to the surface.

"Y-YOU I-I-IDIOT! IT-TS THE MID-DDLE OF DEC-CEM-MBER!" I stuttered from the cold, swimming to the shore.

"You'll know not to mess with me again," James warned.

"I'm freezing," I whispered, taking off my soaked jumper.

"Here," The amused Sirius said, and gave me his own jumper, and put a warm arm around me.

"Thanks," I said, cuddling into him, and stealing some of his warmth.

I didn't see the three thumbs up the other boys gave him and the middle finger he showed them, as he let me cuddle into him.

* * *

So after that incident, I got a terrible case of fever, thanks to James, so I had to unfortunately miss Peter's birthday party. But I heard it was great! The boys got the house elves to bring them loads of food and drinks, and the whole Gryffindor tower celebrated with them.

Madam Pomfrey kept me in the hospital wing for two weeks! My fever only lasted for about five days, but the bloody medi-witch insisted on keeping me there for much longer. I was bored out of my mind! She didn't let the boys visit me, since she heard someone say that it was James who threw me into the lake (I told her I went for a walk and slipped).

And so I entertained myself by learning the alphabet song backwards. Fun.

After two days, I have gained the completely useless skill of knowing the alphabet backwards, and I was bored again.

One day, when I was completely cured and bored, I was sitting and singing '_Blue suede shoes'_ when someone came into the hospital wing.

I recognised him straight away, even though he was covered in boils and some green goo.

"The hell happened to you, _Snivellus_?" I asked the black haired boy.

"Your friends, that's what, _Jemmia_," He glared.

I glared back, "Don't dare call me that!"

"I will call you whatever I please, if you call me Snivellus!"

"Stop snivelling Snivellus."

"Shut up bitch," He growled.

"Mr Snape, I will not have that kind of language in the hospital wing!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "Now, whatever happened to you?"

"James Potter happened, miss," He replied, glaring at me.

I smirked. A boil and green goo curse? I will need to learn it.

"Hmm…" She muttered, examining Snape.

She took out her wand, and with a flicker, the green goo was gone.

"Now, you will need to put this on the boils, and they should disappear after two hours," She said, giving him a tin full of some disgusting brown substance.

He thanked her, and left.

"OH COME ON! You wont let me leave when I'm perfectly fine, but when a student covered head to toe in boils comes, you just send him away with some disgusting substance!" I exclaimed.

"You may go, if you wish miss White," Madam Pomfrey finally gave up.

"YES!" I exclaimed, and ran out of the hospital wing before she could change her mind.

I was so happy I was out, I literally cart wheeled into the Great Hall for lunch.

I kept cart wheeling all the way to my friends, and once I got to them, I jumped onto the bench, and yelled, "I'M BACK!" To which everyone cheered.

"Hey J, we missed you," Peter said, high-fiving me.

"We sure did," Sirius confirmed, throwing an arm around me.

"Yup," Remus agreed.

"Like hell we did," James concluded.

I turned to glare at him, and then turned to Sirius, "Siri, tell James that I'm not speaking to him because if he didn't throw me into that bloody lake, I wouldn't have had to spend two weeks in the hospital wing learning the alphabet backwards!"

Sirius nodded, and turned to James, "Jamie told me to tell you tha-"

"Come on Jamie, I'm sorry!" James interrupted.

I ignored him.

After a minute, I turned to Sirius, "Well? What did he say?"

"Umm… He said, '_Come on Jamie, I'm sorry'_," Sirius replied.

"Well then tell James that I'm not a very forgiving person."

"She says she's not a-"

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend!" James exclaimed, before Sirius got a chance to finish.

Sirius turned to me again, "He says, _'Oh come on! I'm your best friend!'._"

"He could have killed me!" I exclaimed.

"You coul-"

"I knew It wouldn't kill you, because if I saw anything go wrong, I would jump after you!" James assured.

Sirius repeated his words.

"Tell James that I'll forgive him, if he promises to teach me the two hexes he hexed Snapie with."

"DEAL!" James exclaimed.

I turned to him, spat on my hand and held it out.

He spat on his, and shook mine.


	19. I am Lord Voldemort

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 19**

_Abraxas Malfoy (Lucius' father) POV_

"You seem worried, Abraxas."

I looked at he-who-must-not-be-named. I knew he was skilled at Legilimency, so I didn't even try to lie.

"It's nothing of high importance, My lord," I told him.

"Oh, but do share with us whatever is troubling you," The master ordered.

I looked at everyone else in the room. The meeting was only for the inner circle of Lord Voldemort's ranks. There were the young Lestranges, Yaxley, the Notts and the Carrows **(Just in case you haven't guessed yet, I mean the parents of the students who were harassing Jamie, not the actual students)**.

"It's about my son, my lord," I finally informed.

"Do go on."

"There is a new first-year Gryffindor girl, who has humiliated the whole noble house of Slytherin, and he tried to sort her out," I carried on, "But her friends stopped him, and the boys have lost Slytherin quite a lot of points, trying to give the girl a lesson."

"Yes my lord," Yaxley said, "My son has also told me about her. Apparently she is fearless and highly intelligent. She along with her friends is top of her class in charms and transfiguration. A real natural apparently."

Their lord looked intrigued.

"A natural you say?" He asked.

"Yes. My son told me that Flitwick told their class that Jemmia White could beat any of them in charms any time."

Voldemort looked lost in thought for a while.

"So the girl, she's brave, intelligent, and a natural in charms?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord, and a true troublemaker. She turned the whole of Hogwarts into a circus."

Voldemort glared at Yaxley, "Into a circus? That's a muggle thing, is it not Yaxley?"

Yaxley panicked, "N-no m-my lord! I mean y-yes m-my lord, b-but…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. He was cut off with a crucio.

We watched him writhe in pain, with expressionless faces. We've watched many being tortured already, it is nothing new.

"You will not speak of anything muggle connected near me, do you understand?" Voldemort whispered, as he lifted the curse.

"O-of c-course, my l-lord!" Yaxley replied, going back into his original place.

"The girl intrigues me," Voldemort informed, "It is not often a natural is found, and if she's one in charms, then she will be able to master any advanced charm with ease. I wish to meet her, and you," He turned to face me, "Will bring her to me."

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy POV_

"My father wrote to me," I told Yaxley, once we were safely in our dorms, and no one could over hear.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Apparently He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shows interest in that little White girl. He wants my father to bring her to him."

Yaxley shot up, and looked at me.

"You mean, You-Know-Who wants your father to kidnap that little bitch?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's exactly what I mean, and he needs us to help him."

Yaxley smirked at me, evilly.

"What do we need to do?" He asked.

"My father told me about a secret passage to Hogsmeade. I say, we somehow lure her into a deserted corridor, stun her, and carry her to Hogsmeade where my father can pick her up."

Yaxley smirked even wider. We have a plan.

"When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow."

"I'm in."

_Jamie POV_

_Dear Jamie,_

_I know you don't know me, but you will meet me soon. I know someone who is dyeing to meet you. If you don't come, the outcome will not be pleasant for me, and I truly believe that you wouldn't want an innocent person to get hurt because of you. Please, come to the DADA corridor, and meet me by the one-eyed witch at 10pm. Don't bring your friends, it would ruin the surprise we have for you._

I received this curious note at breakfast today. It wasn't signed. I had a great urge to show it to someone, but I didn't. I admit, I was very curious as to who wrote it, and I was even more curious about who that person wants me to meet, and what surprise they have for me. I was, after all, just a naïve first-year.

* * *

I honestly don't know why I went. I wasn't planning on going, after all, I don't know who sent the letter, and it could get me into some form of trouble. But as it neared 10pm, something started pulling me towards the DADA corridor. Damn my curiosity!

At 9:50pm, I excused myself from the first-year boys dorms, where I was messing around along with my four friends, saying that I need to send a letter.

I took a shortcut, and soon found myself in the DADA corridor. As I made my way towards the one-eyed witch statue, I realised how stupid I was for going off to meet some stranger, way past curfew, without telling anyone where I was really going.

I turned and was about to run all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, but I was met with a beam of light hitting me in the face.

* * *

As I woke up, straight away I could remember what had happened. Through my closed eyelids, I could make out that the room I was currently in was dark. It was probably still night time. I could also hear many breaths around me, so I knew I was not alone.

I tried to move my arms, but it turned out my wrists were tied up behind my back. I tried the same with my legs, and I could feel ropes digging into my ankles.

Shit.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I was on my side, on the floor. The room was dull to say the least. The green and silver paint on the wall was peeling off, and what looked to once be shiny marble floor, was now covered in dust.

"Jamie White," I heard a cold, high-pitched voice say.

I pulled myself into a sitting position as best as I could, and looked around the room.

I was surrounded by around eight masked figures. Directly in front of me, was the ugliest, and scariest man I've ever laid eyes on.

He was paler then parchment. His head was just like a skull, chalk-white and skinny. He didn't have a nose, but instead had snake-like slits. But the worst of all were his eyes. They were crimson red, with cat-like slits for pupils. He was completely bald, and didn't have any lips.

His red eyes met mine. His were filled with evilness and greed, while I'm sure mine were full of fright and shock.

I closed my eyes for a second, and then looked back into those red slits, but this time with my Gryffindor bravery and courage. I cannot look like a weakling.

"Who are you?" I asked, fearlessly.

The pale man smirked evilly, "I am Lord Voldemort."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

He carried on smirking, "Your stupid ministry, and that fool, Dumbledore, decided to keep my existence a secret. But I'm sure you've heard about all those deaths and kidnappings. It's all my doing."

I swallowed my fright. So this is the man many fear, yet barely any know.

"And I'm here because…?"

"I have heard stories about you Jamie," He said, walking towards me, and stopping about a meter from where I was sitting.

He took out his wand, and pointed it at me. I was suddenly pulled up into a standing position by an invisible force, and the ropes from around my ankles disappeared. Yet the ones around my wrists stayed.

"I have heard that although you're so young, you are fearless and brave, unlike many experienced wizards and witches. You're not afraid of any form of punishment, and would rather die then let your friends get hurt. You are intelligent, and a true natural at charms.

"When someone is called a natural by a professional, it doesn't usually just mean that they're good. No, it often means that someone has the true talent needed for the subject, and seeing that you're a natural at charms, you would be able to learn many charms, spells and curses with ease. I need you to join me Jamie."

"You want an eleven-year-old girl to join your ranks?" I snorted.

"Yes Jamie, I do. So, who's side will you join?" He asked seriously.

"The only person I could and would ever join is Dumbledore," I spat, knowing full well that this is not the answer he was looking for.

"If that's what you think Jamie-"

"It's Jemmia to you, Voldemort," I glared.

"If that's what you think, I believe I must try and convince you otherwise."

He picked up his wand, with his white, unnaturally long fingers, and pointed it at me.

I shut my eyes, waiting for him to say the curse I will have to endure.

"_Crucio_!"

* * *

_Sirius POV_

"OY! EVANS!" I yelled when I saw the familiar red-head exit the girls' dormitories.

"What do you want black?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Do you know if Jamie is coming down any time soon?"

She looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Jamie hasn't been in the dorm all night."

It was my turn to look confused.

"Well she didn't sleep in the boys' dormitories either," James, who appeared by my side with the rest of the boys, said.

Lily looked lost in thought, "Maybe she slept in the common room, and already went down to breakfast?"

I nodded, along with the other boys, and we ran out of the common room, and into the great hall. It was Jamie-free.

* * *

I started to get really worried when she still wasn't seen after lunch. We asked everyone we could think of, including _Snivellus _and some other Slytherins.

The four of us decided to report her absence to Dumbledore.

The entrance to his office was open, so we went straight up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door.

When he invited us into his office, we noticed he wasn't alone. He was talking to Professor Brooke and McGonagall.

"How may I help you four?" He asked pleasantly.

"Professor, we came to tell you that yesterday night Jamie went missing," Remus explained.

The three professors looked at each other with highly worried expressions.

"Ivy, Minerva, I believe this might link to what I was just telling you about," He said to the other professors. He then looked at us, "Yesterday night, at around 10:20pm, there was an illegal linked-apparation detected in Hogsmeade, right next to one of the more known secret entrances to Hogwarts. You have just confirmed my worry that someone might have been kidnapped."

I stopped moving. I almost stopped breathing, and my heart skipped a beat. Kidnapped? Why would someone want to kidnap my Jamie? Why?

"Why?" Peter asked timidly.

"I believe the four of you have heard about the deaths and missing people?" Dumbledore asked, and continued when we nodded, "It is all the doing of a man called Lord Voldemort. I do not know why he would chose to kidnap such a young and inexperienced witch. I do not even know how he learnt of her existence. Voldemort is one of the most evil men that have ever walked the earth. Voldemort's with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle heritage and to conquer both worlds, muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance.

"His followers are known as the _death eaters_. He often only wants the best on his side. I have heard from some of my staff that Jamie is a highly intelligent girl, and if she really is a natural in charms, this might be why Voldemort has ordered for her to be kidnapped. To convince her to join him."

"But she's only a child Albus," Professor Brooke whispered. She looked close to tears. Jamie told me that she used to be quite close with her, but I didn't really expect the DADA professor to weep after her.

"I know Ivy, I know. But to Voldemort it doesn't matter. All that matters to him is the power one might posses, and with a charms' natural on his side, he could be more powerful. They, after all, not only learn new spells with ease, they can also make them much more powerful."

I was still frozen. I could barely comprehend what they were saying. So Voldesomething basically wants to get Jamie to join the evil side? Fat chance. But if that guy is really so evil then…

"What will he do to her if she refuses?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mr Black. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he'd torture her until she gave in."

I felt my knees buckle underneath me. Someone placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see an equally worried James, Remus and Peter.

I turned back to the headmaster.

"Will you find her?" I pleaded.

"I will do my best, Mr Black," He promised, "Now, if you make your way to the great hall for dinner, I will most certainly come to find the four of you if any news of Jamie's whereabouts come."

I nodded, and let Remus and Peter lead me and James out and into the Great Hall. All the while, one thought kept repeating in my head.

Why her? Why couldn't it be me?


	20. My lovely little cell

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 20**

_Jamie POV_

At first I screamed. The pain was worse then anything I have ever felt before. I fell to the floor again, and started to writher in pain. I was screaming louder then I have ever before. It felt as if white-hot knives were piercing every inch of my skin. But then, when the curse was lifted, I heard laughter coming from the masked people, and realised they were laughing at my cries of pain.

I cannot stand people laughing at me.

"Well Jemmia? Will you join me?" Lord Voldemort asked again.

"When hell freezes over," I muttered, and was hit with the curse again.

But this time I let the stubborn and brave Gryffindor take over. I did writhe in pain again, but I let no scream emit from my mouth. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm in so much pain.

He held the curse for longer this time, as if checking how much longer I could endure without screaming. After what seemed like forever, the curse lifted, and I let my body relax, but then tense once more, as I was crucio-d again.

I didn't let a scream escape this time either, but I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek as I thrashed around the floor, with my arms still tied behind my back.

Voldemort lifted the curse for the third time, but I didn't let my body relax, in fear of being hit with the curse again.

"I'm impressed," He said.

I looked up at him, and once again, met his cruel eyes.

"Even my own Death Eaters aren't strong or stubborn enough to endure the pain of the Cruciatus Curse."

To prove his point, he pointed the wand at a random masked person, who I guessed was one of his 'Death Eaters' (whatever they are), his eyes never leaving mine. She fell to the ground, screaming.

Voldemort lifted the curse after a few seconds, by which I have already calmed down from the Cruciatus Curse. The woman was sobbing, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, since I now knew what a pain this curse caused.

"If you join me, I could help you become the most powerful and most feared witch that existed," Voldemort whispered, "We could both get rid of all the filthy muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors. We could rule the world."

"And what if I'm best friends with muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors?" I glowered.

Voldemort once again, smirked evilly, "I could force you."

I stood up bravely, but it must have looked a bit comical since my hands were still tied behind my back.

"I'm not afraid," I declared, "Not of you. Not of torture. Not of anything."

He carried on smirking, "When I said I could force you, I didn't necessarily mean with torture."

He once again pointed his wand at me, but this time said, "_Imperio_."

I expected pain, but instead, I felt a wonderful feeling. I felt as if I was floating, and every troubling thought and worry were washed away. All I felt was happiness. I felt happier then I ever had in my life, and I let my body relax.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly, I heard the voice I already felt hate towards, bounce around my head

"_Join me, Jamie. Together we can rule the world."_

Why not? I mean, it would mean no torture, and it would be fun to rule the world. I would be feared by many, and many others would look up to me. I would be the most powerful witch in the world. My parents would be so proud. Sirius…

Sirius would _hate _it! He'd think I've _betrayed _him.

I shut my eyes tighter, and let my thoughts of Sirius push the voice of the evil wizard away.

"_Join me, Jamie. JOIN ME!"_

"NO!" I yelled out loud, my eyes flying open, and falling to my knees.

"No?" Voldemort asked, his face showing no emotion, "This is the second unforgivable curse you've conquered. I would check if you would be able to conquer my favourite one, _Avada Kadavra_, as well, but it would be a pity to lose you."

He walked up to where I was kneeling, facing the ground, and lifted my chin up with his bony fingers. His hands were cold, but I managed not to shiver as I looked into those crimson eyes.

"For now, we'll have to put you in the guest room."

With one final look into my eyes, he let go of my chin, and strolled out of the room, leaving me with the Death Eaters.

"A curious one, aren't we?" One asked, grabbing me by the collar, and roughly pulling me up.

"Just a stupid and naïve child, that one is," The woman who was tortured said, "The Dark Lord offers her a position many would _kill_ for, yet she's still too stubborn to accept it."

She took off her mask, and stared at me, with dark, yet slightly familiar eyes.

"You're Bellatrix Black," It wasn't a question. I would recognise the eyes of a Black anywhere.

"It's Lestrange now," She replied, "How do you know me, girl?"

"Lets just say I'm on close terms with a cousin of yours."

She half closed her heavy-lidded eyes, "You're that little girl my blood-traitor cousin was talking about all the time at my aunt's home, are you not?"

"I must be. From what I know, he's not on friendly terms with any other females."

She smirked at me, "At least now I know that my baby cousin has some taste in women."

With that she turned and left, followed by another man, who I guessed to be her husband.

I looked at the other Death Eaters who were still present. They were all curiously watching the scene.

After a while, the one who pulled me up, finally spoke.

"Go on, you all have other business then to just stare at this one all day!"

Why did they keep on referring to me as _This one_? I have a name, after all.

Once all the death eaters left the room, the man once again grabbed my collar, and pulled me out of the room.

"Don't try anything, or it might be the last thing you do," He warned.

He pulled me through a corridor, down a staircase, through groups of other death eaters, all of which watched us as we passed with curiosity, and finally pushed me into a room, where I landed painfully on the floor.

The man pointed his wand at me, and I felt the ropes around my wrists fall to the ground. He sent me one last look, and walked back out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

I pushed myself up, and started massaging my wrists, while looking around the room. It was at least five times more dusty then the room I was previously in. It had one little window, through which I could see the morning sun come up. The only other thing in the room was a bed with a mouldy mattress and a thin blanket and ripped pillow. This wasn't a _guest room_. This was a _cell_.

* * *

I was still in the cell two days later. I was hungry and thirsty. They didn't give me food or water for two whole days. I heard the longest a child my age could survive without water is three days, which means that if I didn't get anything to drink any time soon, I would completely dehydrate myself.

I had to use the furthest corner of my _room_ as a place for my _business_, so the smell in the room was now also awful. This was like torture. I was forced to live in such terrible condition, with not a drop of water, or a crumb of bread to fill my empty stomach.

I was feeling dizzy and sick all the time now. I felt as if I might pass out any minute. I barely acknowledged when some man came into my room, and dragged me by the arm up some staircases, through some corridors, and in through a door. When he let go of me, I fell to my hands and knees, not able to support my weight too well.

I only realised what happened when I lifted my head and met the red gaze again.

"You're starving and thirsty, child," The high-pitched voice stated.

I didn't even argue, I just carried on staring into his eyes.

Lord Voldemort waved his wand, and directly in front of me appeared a big jar of water. I barely looked at it, before turning me head away. I don't trust him.

"Won't you drink Jemmia?" Voldemort asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

"I don't trust you," I told him. I didn't recognise my own voice, it was so hoarse. I guess that's what not drinking or speaking for two whole days does to a person.

Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh, that sent chills up my spine.

"You can drink it, it's not poisoned if that's what you're afraid of. What good would you be to me dead?"

I looked at the jar of water, and couldn't help myself. I drank viciously until not a drop of water was left. My thirst was over for now.

"I summoned you here," Voldie said, "Because I want to push you. I want to see your limits. I want to see how far you will go before you finally accept my offer."

I looked up at him again, and my face was met with a beam of red light.

* * *

_Lily POV_

Yesterday, the day Jamie went missing, dinner was unusually quiet. The four male marauders were unnaturally quiet, and even Peter didn't eat anything.

I'm not a pessimist, I was pretty sure that Jamie was ok. After all, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. I assured myself that Jamie must have gone home for some reason. Maybe one of her parents was ill, or maybe one of her brothers got engaged. I was sure she was Ok.

Today I found out how wrong I was. It was during breakfast, when my copy of the _Daily Prophet _came, that I found out what really happened to my friend.

When I read the headline of the first page, I almost spat out my juice over the newspaper, and I straight away turned my head towards the four marauders, who were sitting with their heads down, not eating anything. I noticed I wasn't the only one, many other students who have pre-ordered the _Daily Prophet_ were staring at the four boys with compassion.

I turned back to the newspaper and read:

_**First-year kidnapped straight from the grounds of Hogwarts**_

_Last night, a young girl named Jemmia (Jamie) White was forcefully taken from the grounds of Hogwarts. It is known to the ministry, that behind her kidnapping is the same man that is behind the deaths and disappearances of thousands of other people (More on him on pages 2-3). _

_Jamie White, is known as the troublemaker of Hogwarts, along with her four friends, they are known all over the school as _'Marauders'_. _

_Jamie is an intelligent young witch, who the Hogwarts professor hinted, might be a true natural in Charms. _

_The ministry believes, that the dark wizard who has kidnapped the young girl might be seeking the powers of a true natural, even though she is only eleven-years-old._

I didn't want to read on, I already knew all those things about my friend. Instead I turned to the next page, and read about the Dark Wizard who kidnapped my friend. The ministry finally decided to let the world know about the sick minded person.

According to this article, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as they called him, is a powerful wizard obsessed with blood purity. He is not afraid of putting others in pain to get what he wants. He is not afraid to use the unforgivables on anyone. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I thought about what he could do to Jamie.

And, of course, it had to happen days before Christmas eve.

_Jamie POV_

"You are weaker then when I first tortured you," Voldemort whispered.

It was the third time today he used the Cruciatus curse on me. I don't know what he expected, after all, he starved and thirsted me for two days.

When he first threw the curse at me, I already forgot what the pain felt like, and I let out a cry of agony when the hot daggers pierced my skin.

On the second go, I managed to keep my scream in, but I started digging my nails into the palms of my hands, leaving five moon-shaped, bleeding wounds on each palm.

The third time, I couldn't hold it any longer. I was too weak. I let tears run freely down my cheeks, and I let out many gasps of pain, but still no scream.

Voldemort once again forced me to stand with a spell. He walked over to me, and grabbed my chin with those white, cold fingers.

I managed to hold back the other tears that were threatening to fall, as I stared into those red eyes.

There was one thought that kept me sane every time I was tortured, and there was the same thought that made me stand straight and brave in front of Voldemort.

_Once this is all over, you'll be back with the marauders. Back with Sirius._

"Take her back, but this time make sure she is not dehydrated when I summon her again," Voldemort ordered, and marched out of the room.

I was once again grabbed by the collar, and pulled to my _room_.

The person once again, roughly pushed me onto the floor, but this time when he waved his wand, a jar of water and a glass appeared before he left.

When I knew he wouldn't come back, I fell on the bed and let the tears roll.

_I just want this torture to end._


	21. Merry Christmas

**Arina-Peachy – Hahaha! That's a good idea, but I think that Jamie's too weak, she can barely move after all**

**Kenna 69 – Oh gosh, thank you! And no, you didn't spell it wrong xxx**

**Madmoonaas – Thank you :D**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 20**

_Sirius POV_

This is not what yesterday was supposed to be like. Yesterday was supposed to be the most cheerful and fun day that I would spend with _all _of my best friends. But it wasn't.

It was dull and miserable, at least for the four marauders. Our best friend has been missing for four days now. Christmas Eve was not how I planned for it to be. And today isn't any better.

I woke to find a massive pile of presents by my bed. I smiled widely for a moment, but then turned miserable again when I remembered that Christmas day will be spent without Jamie. Peter and Remus will be gone too, unfortunately. They had to go home for Christmas, but at least I still had James.

Before I even looked at any of my presents, I opened the drawer of my bedside table, and took out the little gold jewellery box. I opened it, and looked at the little silver necklace with a pure silver charm on it. A silver _J, _with the tiniest diamonds surrounding it_. _This was supposed to be a present for her, but I didn't know if I would ever get a chance to give it to her.

I felt like it was all my fault that Jamie was kidnapped. If I went with her, this would have never happened. I remember seeing Mr and Mrs White two days ago, along with Jamie's brothers. They all looked completely devastated at having their daughter and sister abducted by some crazy wizard, and it's all my fault.

I wonder how she will be spending her Christmas…

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I couldn't sleep all night. Usually I didn't sleep on Christmas Eve, waiting for my presents, but today I was awake for a completely different reason.

The temperature outside must have been way below zero, and my room wasn't any better. I could tell that the temperature was less then zero, since the water the death eater left me was slowly freezing. I was not clothed for such weather. I still had the same clothe I did four days ago when I was kidnapped: orange short-sleeve t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms that reached just above my ankles, and my trainers. I also had the thin blanket that was on the bed when I first came, but it didn't make much changes to the fact that I was completely freezing.

The cold didn't let me sleep, and I spent the whole night warming up my almost frozen toes and fingers. It wasn't much help when in the morning of Christmas day that the usual wizard came to drag me to the _'Room of Torture'_.

The only good thing about this room today was that it was much warmer then the room I had to spend the rest of my time in. This time, I didn't fall to the floor as I was pushed into the room. I looked around the room, and noticed that there was an additional Death Eater there. She was standing outside of the circle of masked figures that surrounded me. She stood behind Voldemort, watching me. I could tell it was a girl, because of her feminine posture. The long blond hair also gave that away. I met her green eyes and she looked at me with… _Sympathy?_

I held her gaze for a second, before finally meeting the cruel eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"How may I help you, Voldykins?" I glared.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that?" Bellatrix sneered, with a dangerous tone.

Before I could say anything, Voldie spoke, "Be quiet Bella. The girl is feeling brave. I wish to see if she will act it too."

"My bravery has nothing to do with my sarcasm."

"Oh? So you're not just a brave Gryffindor?" He asked.

"No Voldykins, I'm much more then that," I replied, and was hit with the usual curse.

I let out a gasp, but nothing more. I clung to my usual thoughts of the marauders and my family, trying to keep sane, and ignore the terrifyingly terrible pain. I tried my best to remember Sirius' face. His gray, stormy eyes, His black, shiny hair, his perfectly shaped nose, and his amazingly soft lips…

And then the curse was lifted.

But I didn't even try to relax my body, and rightly so, since less then five seconds later, I was hit with another torture curse.

I did the same thing as before, and this time tried to remember his smell and voice as well. The smell of different shampoos he'd always use. Sometimes fruity, sometimes chocolate. The smell of his deodorant he would always wear. His voice… I remember his voice as sweet and velvety...like chocolate, memorizing with each syllable. And when he laughed, his laugh was so infectious, that even if I didn't hear the joke, I would still laugh.

The happy memories helped. I did stop writhing around, but I felt the pain anyway. As long as I filled my mind with pictures and memories of those who I loved the most, the pain was still unbearable, yet less then before.

The curse was lifted again, and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Voldemort walked over to stand over me.

"Stand," He ordered.

I looked at him from where I was laying on the floor, "I don't take orders from you, Voldie."

He swished his wand, and I was pulled up by the invisible force once again.

"If everything goes well, you might soon," He whispered, walking closer to me.

"Keep your distance, old man," I growled.

He carried on walking towards me, and raised my chin, with his skeleton like hand.

"I think your sharp tongue is to be punished," He whispered, and backed away.

He turned to all the Death Eaters present, "It's time to show our guest how we punish those worthy of a painful punishment."

All Death Eaters held out their wands, and pointed them at me. All, except one. blonde woman still stood behind Voldemort, but her green eyes were now filled with worry, but when she noticed a Death Eater staring at her, they turned neutral and she carried on watching.

I turned my eyes back to Voldemort, and when I did, I was hit from all sides by torturing spells.

Before, I thought that one Crucio was terrible, now I realised that it was nothing compared to being hit by nine. Even my memories of Sirius didn't help. This time I fell to the ground, and was screaming the loudest I have ever in my life. I felt as if my skin was being torn off and stabbed with red-hot swords at once, and instead of blood in my veins there was lava. My eyes were swimming with tears, and my nails were digging into my palms as I trashed around on the floor.

After what seemed like forever, but was in fact only thirty seconds, the curses were lifted, and I let my very tense body relax on the floor. I felt hot blood leak down from my palms, and my throat was sore from all the screaming. My whole face was damp from my tears, and my arms were scratched from dragging them across the floor as I trashed around.

"Not many people have felt the power of a double torture curse, and I'm sure you're the only person alive who has survived a _nonuple _**(For those who don't know, this is like double or triple for when there are nine. If you don't believe me, look it up)** Cruciatus curse, and was sane enough to describe the pain," Voldemort told me, "Or maybe you're no more sane. Are you?"

I didn't know. I felt sane and normal. I was still in shock from the pain the curses combined caused, but I didn't think they made me insane.

But I didn't say anything. I could barely move, that's how weak I felt. The last thing I remembered was the unfamiliar voice of the blonde woman speaking to Voldemort, before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in that cold room again. Whoever brought me to my _cell_, didn't even bother to drop me off on the bed, but instead just dumped me onto the cold floor.

When I woke, I felt sore and thirsty. Not to mention the terrible hunger, but I was already used to the empty stomach. I looked out the window, and guessed that it was around 6am, since it was only sunrise, and we were in the middle of winter. So I was knocked out for over 24 hours. Great. But at least I was unconscious, and I didn't have to suffer for a whole day.

My throat was dry as the Sahara. I picked myself up from my spot on the floor, and stretched my poor, sore muscles. I then walked over to where the jar of water was standing. I thanked fate for it not being frozen like yesterday, and gulped most of it in one go. Thankfully, the jar was charmed to refill itself when the water was finished, so I could drink until I was perfectly hydrated, and even more to fill my empty stomach.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing for the last six days. They used to be in perfect condition, but now they were dirty from dust and ripped from trashing around. They were also hanging off me much loosely then they did when I put them on the first time, and I guessed I must have lost a lot of weight from not eating.

I ran my fingers through my usually well cared for hair. It was completely tangled up and messy. The once shiny, straight and silky hair was now a completely different story.

I didn't have a mirror in my room, but I'm pretty sure I was ghostly pale from the lack of food, and definitely not healthy looking.

I looked at what once was a soft, tanned hand, with long pianist's fingers and long, well cared for nails. My skin was now pale and rough. My long fingers were thin as sticks, and my nails were all broken at different sizes. Not to mention they were all incredibly dirty from the dust collected while strolling around the room, and writhing on the ground in pain.

I wondered if I would ever look the same as I did before. If I would ever be that healthy, funny and lively girl I was before. What if I become anorexic from not eating, and never be as healthy as I was before? What if what Voldemort did to me will scar me for life, and I will never be able to crack a joke, smile or laugh again? What if I'll never be able to play a prank again, or play Quidditch. How about my magic? What if I lose it because I didn't use any for such a long time?

And then the question I feared invaded my mind.

_What if I'll never leave this place again?_

* * *

_James POV_

I watched as my best friend punched the wall in our dorm.

"It's been a week!" He exclaimed.

I looked down, and said sadly, "I know Sirius, I know."

"What if they hurt her? What if they forced her into joining that Voldemort guy? What if they've killed her?"

I looked up at him, "Don't say that, Sirius. They couldn't have killed her."

"You never know, James."

"I know Jamie is alive. I don't know why, I can just feel it," I admitted.

Sirius sighed, and sat beside me on my bed. He put his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands.

"I miss her so much," He muttered.

"I know mate, I do too," I said, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I keep on wishing that they would have taken me instead of her."

"Same here," Sirius agreed, "She didn't deserve this. She's such a nice and lovely girl. Seriously, everyone in Hogwarts loves her. Why would someone want to torture such an innocent girl."

"I know, and agree with you completely."

We sat there for a while longer, when suddenly Sirius shot up onto his feet.

"I cant just sit here and not do anything! I'm going to ask Dumbledore if they know anything yet," He declared.

"We'll don't leave me, I'm coming too!"

* * *

_Ivy (Professor Brooke) POV_

"Your plan worked Albus," Emily Collins began, "Voldemort let me into his inner circle."

The heads of everyone in the room shot up. This was our fifth meeting since Jamie was kidnapped. Today's order meeting was much smaller then the usual, since not many could make it. The only ones in Albus' office currently were Alastor Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Arthur Weasley (Molly had to stay at home with her five children), Emily Collins, Minerva, me, and of course, Albus. Emily was currently giving her report.

Something you should know about Emily, is that ever since the war against Voldemort had started, she's been a spy for our side. She's highly skilled in occlumency, so Voldemort couldn't read who's side she really was on from her mind. Ever since Jamie had been kidnapped, her main task was to get into the inner circle of death eaters and find out where Jamie is kept.

Emily told us where the headquarters were, but we couldn't just attack any time since the place was massive, and it would be highly unlikely to find Jamie in the many rooms in a short amount of time.

"Do continue," Dumbledore urged.

"Yesterday when I went to one of those meetings, he invited me to see what the tasks of the inner circle are," She swallowed, as if remembering something horrible, "After some time, they brought that girl in. She was being incredibly brave. When Voldemort first hit her with crucio, she didn't even scream or cry, she just trashed around in pain. But the second time, she barely even did that. But then she insulted Voldemort and he…"

She stopped. Her eyes seemed quite frightened. She seemed to have seen something traumatising.

"He didn't kill her did he?" I asked with a small voice.

I didn't know the girl very well, but I've been around her house to see her brothers, and that's how we met. I felt a strong liking towards the Jamie. She's just like a sister to me now.

"No," Emily whispered, "But he did something that I'm highly surprised didn't kill the girl."

"What did he do, Emily?" Dumbledore asked.

"He ordered all of his inner circle to torture her at once."

I let out a gasp of shock, along with Alastor, Rubeus, Arthur and Minerva.

"I was so highly tempted to stop them, but I knew that it would just blow my cover, and I'd be killed, and we wouldn't be able to save Jamie. She was thrashing all over the floor, screaming so loud I thought my ears would start bleeding, and she passed out in her own puddle of tears" Emily was crying at the memory.

I walked over to the girl. She wasn't much older then me, only a year or two. I put an arm around her, and let her cry on my shoulder. I let a few tears of my own escape my eyes.

Jamie's such a strong, brave girl. I heard of a few cases when the Cruciatus curse was used on one person by more then one person at a time. Most of them died, while the others became insane. Only one or two survived, but they were traumatised for the rest of their lives. I had no idea how such a young girl could survive this.

"We need to get her out of there," Minerva whispered.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

Albus swished his wand, and the door flew open. Outside were standing two familiar young boys.

"Professor, we came to see if you know anything about the whereabouts of Jamie?" Sirius Black asked.

"I do in fact know, Mr Black, where Jamie currently is and we're planning on getting her out as soon as possible," Albus replied.

The eyes of the two boys lit up as they looked at each other. It was obvious how much they've missed their best friend.

"We want to help," James said.

"Mr Potter, where we will be going is no place for first-year students," Minerva said sternly.

"But we must be able to help in some way!" James exclaimed.

"Minerva, I do believe that the boys will be able to help us," Albus said from behind his desk.

We all looked at him. He must be insane! Why would he want to bring two first-year boys to such a dark place?

"Albus, these students are too inexperienced! What help will they be?" Alastor asked, his magical eye on the boys, while his normal one was positioned on Albus.

"Alastor, I believe Mr Potter is in possession of a certain magical piece of clothing that will make this whole thing a lot easier," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling. I couldn't help myself, and I read his mind. I gasped in surprise, and he smiled at me knowing what I've just seen.

I turned to James Potter.

"You own a invisibility cloak?" I asked.

He looked a bit surprised that I knew, but then he nodded.

Sirius looked at James accusingly, "You have a cloak that makes you invisible, and you never told me?"

James smirked at his friend, "I only got it yesterday, and there was never really an occasion."

Sirius nodded, and turned to the headmaster, "So how can we help professor?"

Albus looked in thought for a minute, and then told us the plan.

We all agreed to his plan. Most of us weren't too happy about having to wait another two days, but if it turns out that Jamie's still knocked out, then the whole plan would be much harder. It would also take another day to call the whole order to help with the rescue mission.


	22. Rescue mission

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 22**

_Sirius POV_

The day before we set off to rescue Jamie went by quickly. James and I stayed in our dorm not speaking or doing anything for most of the day, leaving just for the meals, during which we hardly ate anything. The silence of the dorm wasn't disturbed since all the other boys were at home for Christmas, and wouldn't be coming back until after New Year's Eve.

Before we knew it, it was night. It took both of us ages to fall asleep, and when we did, we had nightmares about what condition we would find Jamie when we get to her.

* * *

We woke around 10am. Good timing. We speedily got dressed and washed, and went for breakfast. We then cursed ourselves for doing all this so quickly, since we still had a few hours left. We spent the spare time in our dorm, thinking over the plan.

Finally, at 10pm we made our way to Dumbledore's office.

The stone gargoyle leapt aside as soon as he saw us, and let us through to Dumbledore's office.

The office was completely full. There was barely any place to breathe, that's how many people have come. I recognised the four adults who were present in the office two days ago, except the blond woman was now wearing a black, hooded cloak and a mask. Other then those four, McGonagall and Dumbledore, I didn't know anyone in the room, and there were around ten others.

Dumbledore called the room to order as soon as he saw us.

"Is everything going as planned?" He asked.

"Yes Albus, I went to the department of magical transportation yesterday and let Joshua White, Jemmia's father, know that we will be transporting quite a large group of people the illegal way, but as soon as he heard that it will be to save his daughter, he said he'll take care of it and make sure no one finds out," The man with the crazy eye replied.

"Good. Good," Dumbledore said.

He turned to us, "You two can now put the cloak on, and we will get going."

We nodded, and James threw his magical cloak over the two of us.

We followed the group of adults all the way to Hogsmeade. Thankfully, Hogwarts corridors were completely empty, as were the streets outside.

Once we stopped, we all grabbed onto the witch called Emily. Those who couldn't, grabbed onto someone who could.

I suddenly felt Emily's arm, which I was holding, twist away from me and I re-doubled my grip on her. The next thing I knew everything went black and I was pressed very hard from all directions. It was so difficult to breathe! It felt like there were iron bands tightening around my chest. My eyeballs were forced back into my head, and my eardrums were pushed deeper into my skull.

About a second later, we landed by a large manor. It was at least five times the size of Grimmauld place, and the area around it was much more deserted.

"James? Sirius? Where are you?" Emily asked once everyone let go.

"Here, Emily," James said. And all heads turned to where we stood invisible.

"Well, good luck everybody," Dumbledore said, and started sneaking to his assigned position, as did everyone else.

We followed Emily, as she walked casually through the front door.

The plan was not complicated at all. Basically, everyone had an assigned position around the manor, where they will watch through the windows to check if anyone might give us and Emily trouble, and if they did, then someone would come to our aid. Emily was taking us to the room Jamie was kept in, and we will take her under the cloak and out of the manor. We will then all apparate back to Hogsmeade, this time with one additional person. If everything went well, that is.

No Death Eater stopped Emily, as she walked through the corridors, down and up a few staircases and through some doors. And then, Emily opened the final door.

Inside was a petite figure, sitting on the windowsill.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I woke up quite early, I think. My hunger was now so terrible that it kept me awake at night. This, plus cold and pain, equals sleepless nights. I haven't been tortured since that day when I had the nine torture curses hit me, but even though it was some days ago, I still felt sore and in pain. I even think that I might have at least one broken rib.

I was used to being bored and lonely by now, so I just sat on the cold windowsill and looked out the window, onto the snowy white fields. You're probably thinking why I didn't try to escape through the window. It's because it was at least three stories high, and I would probably kill myself. Although I did consider dying, so I wouldn't have to live through all that pain anymore. But I still had hope of returning to my friends and family, and until I lost that, I couldn't bring myself to commit suicide. I couldn't escape through the door either, since it was magically locked and could only be opened from the outside.

I spent the whole day on the windowsill, thinking about Hogwarts and home. Then the door opened, and in walked the blonde woman.

_Of course,_ I thought, I _haven't been tortured for over four days after all._

I watched her as she opened the door wide, and after a few seconds, closed it again.

_How weird._

"Jamie," I heard a soft and familiar voice whisper.

I shot right up when I saw a familiar boy appear out of mid-air in front of me.

I gasped in surprise, and was about to throw myself onto him, when I realised something.

"You're not real are you?" And before he could reply, I carried on, "That bloody torture really did make me mad. I'm seeing things."

I carried on staring at the very familiar form, but still I backed away.

"No, Jamie, It's really me," It said.

"No, you're not. And as soon as I touch you, you will disappear, right?"

Sirius walked right up to me, cupped my cheek, and said, "It's really me. I'm here. I've come to save you."

I didn't really believe him, I still thought that it was some kind of vision. But then I realised, that vision is touching my cheek and I can feel it's warmth. The vision also smells like Sirius did…

"Sirius," I whispered, and threw my arms around him.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, but then a cough interrupted us.

"Not to be rude and interrupt the moment, but we have like, fifteen minutes left," Another familiar voice reminded.

I looked to where it came from, and saw my other best friend appear out of midair. I exclaimed his name, and ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey J," He whispered into my hair.

"Lets get going," Sirius said, standing by my side.

James nodded, and let go of me. He then threw some kind of cloak around us.

"It's a cloak of invisibility, so try to be quiet or you might blow our cover," Sirius whispered.

I nodded, and grabbed the boys' hands to keep us closer together.

James pushed the door open, and whispered, "Got her," To the blond woman.

She nodded, and started walking us through the corridors. We were barely a few meters of the front door.

And that's when things started going wrong.

"HEY! Look what I found!"

We looked at the man who yelled, and found him dragging a young, familiar, wandless woman by the hair.

I stiffened, and felt the two boys on my sides do the same.

They caught _Ivy Brooke_!

The Blonde stiffened as well, and her green eyes filled with worry. She must be on quite friendly terms with Ivy.

I suddenly felt terribly weak, and leaned on Sirius. He must have sensed something was wrong.

My eyes started to feel slightly heavy, and my legs felt as if made of rubber. I could hear whistling in my ears, and nothing else. The last thing I remembered was Sirius picking me up.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I felt Jamie lean on me. I turned away from professor Brooke to face her, and found her much more pale then before. Her eyes began to close, and I panicked. James noticed Jamie getting weak, and he motioned for me to pick her up.

I did, and straight away she passed out. I couldn't help but notice how much lighter and skinnier she was now then when i carried her on our first day of Hogwarts. I then realised that they must have been starving her. James stood very close, so the cloak was still covering all three of us.

We stood still, and watched the Death Eaters as they planned on what they should do with Ivy. All ideas were highly brutal.

"Wait…" One said at one point, and looked closely at Ivy, "Only people who bear the dark mark can get past the enchantments placed around the headquarters. This means that someone has betrayed us."

The room went quiet, and everyone started looking around, wondering who would dare to betray the dark side. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and the front door flew off it's hinges, and spells started flying.

Once the dust cleared away from the air, everyone caught their first sights of the Order of Phoenix, with Professor Dumbledore at the front sending stunning spells at the speed of light.

We suddenly found ourselves in the middle of something that looked like a life or death fight when the Death Eaters fought back.

Brooke got up and started staring around the room with a familiar expression. She was reading everyone's minds… She must have been looking for us.

"IVY!" I yelled in my head. She must have heard something, because she looked at where we were standing, got up, and rushed towards us.

"We're here," I thought to her, and touched her hand through the cloak.

"Follow me! Quickly!" She whispered, and started speedily making her way through the fighting crowd.

There were quite a few curses aimed at Ivy, but she dodged them. One or two almost hit us, but we quickly managed to escape the manor.

"Have you got her?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. She's unconscious though. She fainted just after you were dragged in. Sirius is carrying her," James answered in a low whisper.

Ivy looked highly worried.

"Grab my hands, I'll apparate us to Hogsmeade," She ordered and extended her hands.

The two of us grabbed them, me with a little struggle, since I was still carrying Jamie bridal style.

She turned on the spot, and we apparated away.

We landed in a little village. In the same place we apparated from on our way to that manor.

"Go, and don't take off the cloak," Ivy ordered, "You are to go straight to the Hospital Wing when you get to Hogwarts. I have to go back and help."

She turned on the spot, but she didn't disapparate.

"SHIT!" She swore loudly, "I can't get past their fucking enchantments!"

She waved for us to follow her, and we half-ran to Hogwarts.

Within fifteen minutes we arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. They opened to Ivy, and we quickly followed the professor into the castle.

We ran through the corridors, and we barged into the empty hospital wing.

"Professor Brooke, what is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey asked confused, coming out of her office, "Is someone injured?"

"You can show yourselves now," Ivy said.

We threw off the cloak, and madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Lay her down here," She ordered, pointing to a bed.

I laid her down, and Madam Pomfrey pushed past me. She started waving her wand over Jamie, muttering something.

Suddenly, some kind of parchment with a list on it appeared on top of Jamie.

Madam Pomfrey took it, and read it out loud, "Common cold viral infection, three broken ribs, fever, empty stomach," She looked up at us, "How could they do such a thing to a young girl?"

She carried on reading the list in her head, and then without another word, went to get a whole tray of potions.

"I will have to _Rennervate _her," She muttered, and cast a non-verbal spell towards my best-friend.

She stayed still for a minute, and then slowly her eyes flickered open.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

_I had such a wonderful dream_, I thought, _Sirius and James came to rescue me from hell. It worked so well. And that blond woman was there. She helped. But then Ivy was brought in, and I had to wake up!_

_Today will probably be torture day, after all, I haven't been tortured for a very long time..._

But then I noticed that this room was much warmer and more pleasant then the one I was locked in for the last couple of days, and the bed I was in was much more comfortable then the one I've recently slept in.

I slowly opened my eyes, and was met with bright light. For a second I thought I was dead, but then I saw the face of the Hogwart's matron. So I'm alive after all.

Wait… I'm alive, and in the Hogwart's hospital wing… So it wasn't a dream! I was rescued after all.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked around at the familiar faces. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I smiled.


	23. Less pain, Death, More guilt

**I know, I updated later then I usually do. It's because of Ivy! I decided to let her do the whole chapter by herself, but then she emailed me two days later saying that she can't think of what the first sentence of the chapter should be, and so I ended up doing the whole chapter. Not that I mind, I love writing for you guys!**

**WOW! Over 40 Reviews! Thank you everyone! You're amazing!**

**To NoseBitingTeacup – Thank a lot :) I'm planning on making this story finish at the end of the school year, and make a sequel which starts in third year, so their second year is missed out. After that, I have no idea of what to do :P**

**ALSO! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourite story/author! It makes my day when I check my email, and there's so many of them! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 23**

Sirius smiled one of the widest smiles when my eyes met his. He took my hand gently, and I felt warmth spread around my body at his touch. I haven't felt the warmth of another person for what felt like months, although it was only just over a week. He squeezed my hand ever so gently, and I squeezed it back, using up some of the little strength I have recovered.

"How you feeling J?" James asked, putting his hand on my leg, above the duvet I was covered with.

"I've had better days," I replied, falling back against the pillows.

Everyone in the room smiled a sad smile. Madam Pomfrey then came to me, carrying a tray full of potions, most of them looking highly repulsive and sickening.

"Here dear," She said, putting the tray on the little table beside the bed I was in, "I will need you to take all of this potions as soon as possible."

I sighed a little and nodded.

"Which should I take first?" I questioned the middle-aged medi-witch.

She looked at the tray, and picked out a sky blue one.

"This one dear. It is a potion that will mend your broken ribs, but I warn you, the pain is terrible, but quick."

Great. More pain.

I took the potion from the witch, and gulped it in one go.

I expected the pain to come straight away, but all I felt was a slight tingling around my chest. I turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"How long will it take for the pain to come?" I asked politely.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "It should come the moment you drink it, and last around three seconds. Are you sure you haven't felt anything?"

I shook my head, and Madam Pomfrey took out her wand. She pointed it at me, and sent a non-verbal spell my way. Suddenly a tiny piece of parchment appeared on the duvet. The medi-witch took it, read it, and said, "Well your ribs are now completely healed!"

She looked at me, disbelievingly, "This is curious. I've had seventh-years scream out in pain after taking the potion, yet you didn't even wince."

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"I think I know," Ivy muttered.

We all looked at her expectantly. She sighed, and shared her thoughts,

"I think that it's Jamie's nerve cells. The nerve cells which make her feel pain. When Jamie had been put under the Cruciatus curse, she experienced grater pain then a human body ever should. That was just when she was put under one. But when all nine torture curses hit her, Jamie felt pain beyond belief, and something happened to the nerve cells. I think that because of what Voldemort did to her, she can now only feel the most terrible kind of pain, and the lighter pains will be just a mare irritation. The cells are not damaged, they will just work differently to how they have before, so it is not possible to be fixed, even with magic. Although it might heal overtime."

"Are you saying that from now on, I will be immune to pain?" I asked, shocked.

"Not completely immune, you just wont feel pain as much as you did before," Ivy explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and pinched myself out of curiosity. Sure enough, I did feel some pain, but not the way I used to when I pinched myself.

I grinned, "Wicked!"

* * *

Pomfrey then continued to feed me more potions. As we got the last one, I was feeling sick from taking all those gruesome potions, but I did feel much better then before. The hospital wing door then opened once more, and in walked Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall and a man with one normal, and one magical eye.

They all wore grim expressions.

The smiles faded from all of our faces as we saw them. We all had the same thought in our minds, but it was Ivy who voiced it,

"Who was it Albus? Who died?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly, and said, "Emily Collins."

I wore a puzzled expression, while the boys saddened, and Ivy gasped, tears beginning to well in her beautiful eyes.

"H-How?" She stuttered.

Dumbledore and the others sat down around my bed while Dumbledore explained,

"At first, the Death Eaters didn't know who had betrayed them, but then they noticed that one person did not help their side of the fight.

"Emily backed up, next to the wall, casting non-verbal shields between the Death Eaters and the Order. We started backing away when we noticed you going off, and we presumed you had Jamie and the boys with you. Emily did the stupid thing, and followed us. This gave her away, and she was hit with the killing curse before anyone could say more then her name."

I then understood that Emily must have been the blond Death Eater with those wonderful, sad green eyes.

I felt more guilt then I ever had in my life. So mow I'm responsible for someone's death. If I just wasn't so stupid to walk off on my own for that bloody meeting, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have been tortured, I wouldn't be immune to pain, and I wouldn't be responsible for the death of an innocent woman.

Ivy was sobbing slightly. I guess they were friends then. Great. More guilt.

Dumbledore then turned to me, "Miss White, I will need you to tell me everything that happened, just before you have been kidnapped and while you were kidnapped. I need to know how it is possible that someone has managed to abduct a student from the school, and what Voldemort would have wanted from you."

I nodded, and replayed everything that had happened, starting from the mysterious letter from no one.

* * *

_James POV_

"…I passed out for a day, and was left alone until you came for me," Jamie concluded.

I sat, stone faced all the way through the story. So Jamie lied to us when she said she was going to the owlery. If I didn't feel so sorry for her, I would probably think she was stupid about going off on her own after what happened with the Slytherins.

So they have almost starved, tortured and freezed her to death. I held one of her hands, while Sirius held the other. We wanted to tell her without words that we will always be there for her, and that we both love her, and will not let such thing happen ever again.

Dumbledore nodded when she finished, and excused himself, saying that he has to inform her parents of her return. McGonagall, Moody and Brooke followed.

Madam Pomfrey gave Jamie one last potion, and went back to her office. Once we were alone, Sirius and I threw our arms around Jamie.

She giggled a little, and hugged us back. We stayed like that for a while, until Jamie whispered that we're suffocating her.

"One last chance, Jamie. If you do this to us again, we will tie you to one of us for the rest of your life," Said Sirius Seriously.

"But for now, we just won't let you out of our sight for more then two seconds," I added, and Sirius nodded.

Jamie smiled at us, and said, very sincerely, "I have missed you two so much."

"We missed you too, J."

"JEMMIA!" A woman's voice echoed through the hospital wing, when a woman with auburn hair and brown eyes, much alike the ones of Jamie, ran into the room, followed by a raven-haired, round and tiny man.

"MUM!" Jamie exclaimed, "DAD!"

Sirius and I moved out of the way, to give the parents space to hug their daughter.

"Honey we were so worried," Mrs White sobbed, hugging her daughter to her breast.

"Never do this to us again," Mr White begged, stroking his daughter's hair.

I motioned to Sirius that we should leave and not intrude the family moment. Just as we got to the door, they flew open once again, and a pair of handsome, identical twins, with auburn hair and blue eyes burst in to join the rest of the family.

When they saw the girl in the bed, they both exclaimed, "Jamie!" and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

Sirius and I shared a smile, and left the, once again, reunited family.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"Vic! Mike!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing our little sister, of course," They chorused, breaking the hug, and letting me breathe again.

"We were absolutely worried, but just about a minute ago we got an owl from Dumbledore…" Victor started.

"…So we apparated to Hogsmeade straight away, and ran all the way here," Michael finished.

It was then that I noticed they were completely out of breath.

They sat down to catch their breath, and suddenly Victor exclaimed, "How in bloody hell did you manage to get yourself kidnapped from the safest place in the world?"

"I don't really want to tell the tale again, but you can ask Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall or Brooke, and I'm sure they'll tell you," I sighed.

"Who's Professor Brooke?" Michael asked.

"I guess that'd be me," The voice of my favourite teacher echoed through the Hospital wing.

The twins stared at her with open mouths, "Ivy?"

"It's professor Brooke now, boys," My teacher grinned.

In normal circumstances, I'm sure my brothers would get up and hug their old friend, but it looked like they didn't want to leave my sides.

"You never told us you were a teacher," Victor accused.

"You never asked," She replied, and walked over to give the boys a hug each.

She then turned to my parents, "Professor Dumbledore requests your presence as soon as you feel you can leave your daughter."

They nodded, and looked back at me.

"You can go," I said, "I feel like taking a nap anyways."

To prove my point, I yawned widely.

They nodded, gave me a kiss each, and left.

"So how's life, you two?" Ivy asked my brothers.

That was the last thing I remembered, before drifting off to a long, much needed sleep.

* * *

_Michael POV_

"I guess that'd be me."

I turned to face the girl, or woman rather, that I haven't seen for a long, long time. Her hair was now longer, reaching down, past her shoulders and stopping around her mid-back. It looked as bronze and shiny as I remembered it. Her beautiful brown eyes, were covered by the long, brown eye-lashes which always gave her a lovely and mysterious look. She was taller then when I last saw her two years ago. She was just about as tall as me and my brother, and we're anything but small. She looked much more beautiful then I could ever remembered.

There stood Ivy, the girl I've been totally head-over-heels for since my twin and I met her in our first year.

"Ivy?" the two of us asked, both sure of the answer.

My brother sent me a quick grin which went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. He was the only person in the world who knows of my feelings for our older best friend.

"It's professor Brooke now, boys," She smirked.

_Professor_? Ivy's a teacher? Why didn't she tell us?

Victor voiced my thought.

"You never asked," she replied, and walked over to give us each a hug.

It was true, we've exchanged many letters with Ivy, but we never asked what job she had. We just jabbered on and on about our training in Brazil.

She first hugged Victor, who was standing closer to her, and then moved onto me. I inhaled her scent, and it was just as I've remembered it. She smelled like roses, her favourite flowers.

She released me quickly. Too quickly. I missed her hugs; she's a great hugger. She gave our parents her message. After they left, the three of us sat down next to my dozing off sister.

"So how's life, you two?" She asked.

"It's alright," We chorused.

She let out a little chuckle, "I see you still do that."

"Do what?" We asked, confused.

She chuckled again, "Speak at the same time!"

I grinned at my brother, and he grinned back.

"So how come you're a teacher now?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I never really wanted to be one. One day, I heard that Dumbledore was desperate to find a DADA teacher, and so I went for an interview. It went pretty well."

"That's good. Do you at least like it?"

She smiled, a true smile, "I absolutely love it. The students are adorable. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lessons are often quite boring, but when I get the first-years from Gryffindor and Slytherin, the lessons can be hilarious! Especially with the marauders in class!"

"Marauders?" Me and my brother asked.

"Your little sister and her four boyfriends," She grinned, "They are the heart and soul of Hogwarts. The pranksters and jokesters of the century."

"Let's just hope their mischievousness won't lead to too much trouble," I hoped.

"We'll see in time."

**A/N – Hey it's Ivy! I'm sorry I've kept up this chapter. If you read what Dom was saying at the beginning, you would know that I was supposed to be writing this chapter all by myself, but I honestly could not think of what to write, so I asked Dom to write it instead. She rushed it, because she wanted to update asap, and so this chapter is quite crappy…**

**_DOMINIKA _– WHAT! How dare you say this chapter is crappy?**

**_IVY – _Oh come on, you have written better!**

**_DOMINIKA – _Shut up! It's all your fault! Today was supposed to be a day spent with my other bff, but I had to rush it, since I had to get time and write this bloody chapter because you're a dumb blonde and didn't know how to start it.**

_**IVY – **_**My hair colour has nothing to do with my idiotism! **


	24. Trouble Again

**Heyo! I randomly felt like putting titles on all the chapters, so now it doesn't say 1, 2 etc. When you look for them it says 1._Whateverthetitle_ :) Teehee :D**

**Chapter done by IVY!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 24**

_Jamie POV_

When I awoke again, it was already the next morning. At first I thought I was alone, but then I felt another presence near by.

I looked to my right, and noticed a person with a red and gold hoodie covering his head. He looked to be asleep.

I watched curiously as the mysterious person began to stir, making his hood fall off. I smiled broadly, recognising his face as one of my best friends'.

"Remus," I whispered.

His eyes opened, and he looked at me, obviously a bit dazed. When he realised who I was, he smiled at me, and enveloped me in a hug.

"Jamie, it's good to see you."

"Same here mate," I grinned.

He let go, and sat back down.

"Why did you come back to Hogwarts so early?" I asked.

"Well obviously to see you!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How did you know I was back?"

He raised one eyebrow, "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"It's all over the daily prophet!"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Seriously?"

He nodded, and took out the said newspaper from his pocket.

He handed me the newspaper and told me to open it to page four.

**(I'm terrible at writing newspaper articles)**

_**Hogwarts' student back at school**_

_On Saturday 22nd December, the Daily Prophet has written about the disappearance of a Hogwarts' first-year named Jemmia White. Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of merlin, first class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of wizards) has classified that he believes that his student was kidnapped by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Jemmia has been missing for over a week, until yesterday night, she appeared in the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore didn't give any information on her sudden appearance back at school._

I finished the short article, and handed Remus back his newspaper.

"So what really happened?" He asked.

I sighed, "Do you mind if I tell you later. I don't really want to talk about it, and I'm pretty sure Pete will want to hear the story too."

He smiled at me, "Sure."

"Ah, Miss White. You've woken up," Said the voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"I sure did ma'am."

"Great. I would like you to go to the great hall for breakfast today, if that would be ok with you. You need to stretch your muscles, and I'm sure you must be absolutely hungry. You can also go for a walk around the school if you wish, but I want you back in the Hospital Wing before dinner."

I stared at the witch. So when I catch a little cold, she keeps me in the Hospital Wing a week longer then I should, but right after I get kidnapped and tortured, she just lets me wonder around the castle. But I wasn't going to point that out. I didn't want to lose that little bit of freedom I've just been given.

I hopped out of bed, a little too quickly, making me dizzy. Remus caught me just in time, and led me towards the door. I noticed that I was still wearing the disgusting clothes I've worn the whole week, and so I told Remus that I want to go to the Gryffindor tower first, to have a shower and change of clothes.

We didn't see anyone on our way to the common room, since most of the school was away for the holidays.

We saw the first people once we were in the common room. We literally ran into James and Sirius. Remus crashed into James, and I into Sirius. Sirius thankfully caught me just before I hit the ground after losing my balance.

"Woah! Jamie, what are you doing out of the Hospital wing?" Sirius exclaimed, still holding me up.

"Remus?" James asked after noticing who he crashed into.

"Yup."

Sirius finally let go of me, and for some strange reason I regretted that he did.

"Alright there Remy?" He asked, "What you doing back so early?"

"I found out that my best friend returned to Hogwarts, and so I came," He replied.

"Ok. You three have a chat, and give me twenty minutes to get washed and changed."

Before they could protest, I dashed up the stairs and into the girls dormitories. I noticed that all the beds were deserted, meaning that all of my dorm mates left Hogwarts for the winter holidays.

I took out some random shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, and dashed into the bathroom.

I loved the feeling of hot water spreading over my body. I always loved water, and most of the things to do with it. I loved lakes, ponds, rivers, oceans, seas. I loved snow, hail and most definitely rain. I always thought rain was one of the best things in the world when I was younger. Whenever it rained, My mum would often find me laying on the wet grass after I snuck out into the garden.

I can think easier when I am in the shower or outside in the rain. The soothing rhythm of water hitting my skin would let me concentrate on hard topics. I thought about what has happened to me over the past week. How I went through more then many grown wizards all over the world. How I survived something even the most powerful witches were killed with. And I wasn't traumatised by it all, after all. I thought about what if I never got out of that blasted room, and back among my family and friends, I would be someone completely different. That I would no longer smile or laugh, but no. It wasn't like that. I had yet to laugh, but I have been smiling a lot since yesterday. After a while of thinking, I promised myself never to stop being myself, no matter what horrible thing happens.

I was in the shower until the hot water ran out, and I was standing in ice-cold water. I got dressed quickly, and smiled at the top I picked at random. It was the same one I wore to meet Sirius and James in Diagon Alley. The one Sirius gave me for my birthday. The one that said _'Mischief Managed'_.

I put my hair into a messy bun like I wore it almost every day.

When I walked back down to the common room, I found James and Sirius laying on some couches chatting with Remus, who was sat on the floor opposite them.

"You ready J?" Sirius asked when he caught my eye.

I nodded and we made our way gown to breakfast.

* * *

The great hall was much emptier and quieter then usual, and when people caught sight of me, it got even quieter. I put on a smile, and made my way to the almost empty Gryffindor table. I didn't want anyone to think that I was too fazed by what happened to me. As I walked past, some people smiled at me, and others said that it's good to see me again.

As I sat down, I looked at the staff table, and had to do a double take. What on earth were my brothers doing there?

Victor waved at me, but Michael didn't even seem to notice me, he was so into the conversation he and Professor Brooke were having.

I looked back at the food on the table, and literally attacked it. I was so hungry! Madam Pomfrey gave me a special potion thanks to which I will not puke out the food I've eaten and help it settle in my stomach or something. Apparently after not eating for such a long period of time, without any potions I could get seriously ill.

Sirius, James and Remus didn't make any comment about my greedy eating, which I was highly thankful for. I ate everything I could get my hands on, until for the first time in over a week I was completely full.

After I was finished, I got up and walked over to my brothers and Ivy.

"Hey guys," I greeted, giving them a hug each, "What are you still doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore said we could stay here till the 6th, which is when the students come back, so we can spend some time with our old best friend and sister," Victor explained, while Michael nodded.

I smiled, and excused myself saying I want to go for a walk.

I went back to my three best friends, and they accompanied me around the castle. It was good to be back.

It was about lunch time when we stumbled upon a big group of the most unwanted people possible.

The Slytherins all hang out together since there were just a few of them left, so the group we came across consisted of Avery, Yaxley, Mulciber, Nott, Snape and, of course, Malfoy. There were also some fifth years and a seventh year, none of which I recognized.

They smirked when they saw us.

"Well well well, look who's here," Malfoy grinned, "Tell me honey, did it hurt bad when the Dark Lord tortured you?"

I glared at him, but then put on a sweet smile, "It did at first, but then I managed to control myself."

"Poor little Gryffindor. And I thought you were supposed to be brave," Yaxley snorted.

"I know," I carried on smiling.

"What's up with your mouth? Did the Dark Lord torture you until you reached insanity and smiled at every single insult you receive?" Mulciber sneered.

"I'm merely being positive. A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort," I replied cheerfully.

The Slytherins all glared at me, making my smile even wider.

When they didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes and started pushing past them, with James, Sirius and Remus following.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arms and pulled me into an empty classroom. Whoever it was, he brutally pushed me into a desk, and I turned to see my three friends being thrown into the classroom in the same way. The group of Slytherins filed into the classroom, and they magically locked the room, and Snape cast a charm I've never heard of onto the door. It sounded something like _'muffin-ato'_.

James, Sirius and Remus quickly snatched their wands from their robe pockets, but they were disarmed by one of the fifth-years before they even got a chance to say a spell.

I didn't even bother to take out my wand, since I knew I'd be disarmed straight away. I just sighed and went to sit on a desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James growled.

"Thinking about how to brutally punish you for your friend's sharp tongue," The seventh-year guy smirked.

"Very Slytherin of you. To punish someone for something someone else has done," I said, swinging my legs back and forth under the desk I was sitting on.

"Would you rather we punish just you and let your friends watch," Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's most definitely more fair then your first idea, but you're Slimy Slyths after all. I would expect unfairness from you," I smiled.

Malfoy walked right up to me, and grabbed my arm fiercely. I think it was supposed to hurt, but with my new immunity to pain, it didn't.

"You will not speak to those above you like that," he sneered.

"And what if I do?" I challenged.

"You'll regret it."

"I'm not scared."

"Very well," The seventh-year said, and threw a full-body-bind curse at my three friends.

I watched them stiffen, and fall backwards onto the floor.

"We don't want them running for help, do we?" He smirked evilly, and magically tied me up.

I still sat there with a bored expression, even though I now had ropes surrounding me.

"Well? What should we do with her?" Yaxley asked, walking up to me to stand next to Malfoy, "Can't exactly crucio her, can we?"

"Why not?" The seventh-year asked.

"Because they will go running to old fool Dumbledore and we'll be locked in Azkaban before we even graduate. Or kill some scum like her," Malfoy explained.

I raised my eyebrow. Introducing Death Eaters in training…

"How about we use that little curse Snape taught us?" Avery proposed.

"Cut her until she screams for mercy? I like it," Malfoy smirked.

He then grabbed me by the collar, and threw me down onto the floor. He took out his wand, and the ropes left me. Woah. Déjà vu.

"So who wants to begin gents?" Malfoy asked.

"I say we do it all at once," The brutal seventh-year proposed.

"Nice thinking, Rockwood," Malfoy praised.

The Slytherins surrounded me in a circle, and all pointed their wands at me. All but Snape and some of the fifth-years. I wasn't scared. I rarely am. I stood up bravely, and faced Malfoy.

"Bring it on, Blondie," I whispered.

At once, seven voices exclaimed, "_Sectumsempra,"_ and the curses hit me from all sides. I didn't feel the pain I expected, and I didn't fall to the ground crying like the Slytherins expected.

I felt a little tingling in some places around my body, and I felt my clothes get wet. I looked down at them, and noticed that I had growing wet, crimson patches all over my body. My t-shirt and trousers were ripped, and were showing off the fresh wounds caused by the horrible spell. A puddle of blood started forming around my feet, where the blood already dripped down. I started feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

The Slytherins were watching me surprised. I guessed that they must have used the curse a lot, and I was the first person who didn't scream or cry in pain.

I looked down at the puddle of blood below me, and then back up at the Slytherins. I was getting weaker with every second, so I felt I had to do something.

I quickly snatched out my wand, and pointed it at Malfoy, and cast the levicorporus charm James taught me. I did the same to all other Slytherins, before they got a chance to react. Once they were all hanging upside down from the ceiling, I cast the counter curse at my best friends, and fell to the floor, into my little pool of blood.

A pair of strong arms picked me up, and started running through the corridors with me.

I felt dizzier then before, and everything was going blurry. I felt terribly tired, but I heard the voices of my best friends telling me to stay awake as we ran to the hospital wing.

I heard a horrified gasp, and I was gently dropped onto something comfortable.

That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

_Why is it that she always attracts so much trouble_, I thought as we ran to the hospital wing.

Jamie was losing so much blood. We left a long, crimson trail leading to the room where the Slytherins were hanging. Her blood completely stained the wizard robes I was wearing, but I didn't care.

I looked down to the girl I was carrying in my arms as I ran. She was horribly pale and was breathing heavily through her mouth, and her eyes were half closed.

"Stay with us Jamie," I exclaimed, when her eyes started closing even more.

When she heard my voice, her eyes opened again, so James, Remus and I carried on whispering for her to hold on.

We barged into the Hospital Wing at full speed, making Madam Pomfrey, who was giving a Ravenclaw girl some sort of potion, jump up.

She let out a horrified gasp, and ran to the bed I laid Jamie down in.

Jamie's eyes were now closed, and her breathing was very quiet and she was paler then a ghost.

Madam Pomfrey snatched out her wand and started casting spells all over Jamie's wounds at the speed of light.

Madam Pomfrey then waved her wand over Jamie's body, and all the blood was gone. We could now see what a horrible state her clothes were in. They looked as if a bunch of furious wild cats had attacked them. There were rips all over them, and we could see the scars that now looked weeks old, thanks to madam Pomfrey.

Jamie's breathing slowly turned normal, and I took her hand. She was cold, and still deathly pale, but I could feel her slow pulse.

Madam Pomfrey looked at us and asked, "What on earth has happened?"

Remus was the one who answered, "We were attacked ma'am."

She looked terrified, "Not by Death Eaters I hope!"

James shook his head, "No ma'am. Just a bunch of Slytherins."

She nodded, but still looked positively terrified, "Mr Lupin, if you could please go and get the headmaster and professor McGonagall if you come across her. Oh! And there should be two gentlemen in professor Brooke's office, if you could get them as well. And do hurry."

Remus nodded, and dashed out of the Hospital wing.

James sat down on the other side of Jamie's bed and took her other hand. We sat like that in silence until Remus returned five minutes later.

He was followed by professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Brooke and two twins who I recognised as Jamie's brothers.

The latter two along with Remus straight away made their way towards Jamie's bed, and sat down in silence, while the professors were talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Filch didn't look too happy about the blood trail we left in the corridor," Remus whispered, "He looked enraged when I ran past him."

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, could you please tell me everything that happened?" Dumbledore asked.

James and I looked at Remus, telling him non-verbally that he should do the speaking.

He nodded, understandingly, and started the story.

"The four of us were walking around the castle when we stumbled upon a group of Slytherins. They started asking Jamie if she screamed when she was tortured, and she didn't seem to fazed, and gave an honest answer with a pleasant smile. The Slytherins carried on insulting her, and she just smiled. When they asked her why she's smiling, she annoyed them by saying something about being positive annoying people.

"We started pushing past the Slytherins, but they grabbed us, and pushed us into an empty classroom. They put a locking charm on the door so we couldn't escape. I, along with James and Sirius took out my wand, but we were straight away disarmed. Jamie just sighed and sat on one of the desks.

"The Slytherins then said something about punishing us for Jamie's sharp tongue, but she stood up for us. One of them, Malfoy I think, then asked her if she'd prefer it if they tortured her and let us watch. She agreed to that, and they put us under the body-bind curse.

"They were thinking about using the Cruciatus curse on her, but decided against it. They settled on using some curse that Snape taught them. Almost all the Slytherins used the curse at once on her, and she just stood there. She didn't seem to feel any pain, which shocked the Slytherins.

"She started going pale as she examined her cut body. There was blood everywhere. After a while, she whipped out her wand, and started casting a charm which sent all the Slytherins to the ceiling by the ankles, where I presume they are still hanging.

"She then used the counter curse on us, and Sirius picked her up. We ran all the way to the Hospital Wing."

The room was silent for a while. I noticed the Ravenclaw girl silently sneaking out of the Hospital Wing. She must have heard everything.

"Why is it that she always finds trouble?" One of the twins asked.

"I think it's the trouble that finds her," The other one said.

**Ivy - Ta Dah! Chapter done all by myself**

**Dom - Except for the half that I did -_-**

**Ivy - You barely did anything!**

**Dom - I put the detail into your boring writing, and gave you an idea for the whole chapter. If not me, this chapter would probably be another wizard of oz one, and there'd be no slimy Slytherins or fighting in it!**

**Ivy - *Points wand at Dom* Don't you dare insult my writing or my house ever again.**

**Dom - It's curious how a Gryffindor and Slytherin are best friends and are writing a story together, don't you think?**

**Ivy - Yup**


	25. Such an adorable couple

**Ivy - Hey this is Ivy! I'm just writing to let you know that along with Dom we're quite disappointed by the amount of reviews we received for the latest chapters :( Please review! Dom said they boost her confidence and encourage her to write!**

**Dom – Yep, that's true! But I won't be one of those people who say they want at least five reviews to get the next chapter. Oh no. I want TEN! Joking! I don't care how many reviews I get, I will still write, but I want you to know that I love it when you review! **

**ALSO Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop broke**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 25**

And so I was locked in the Hospital Wing once again. Fun.

So now I've not only missed Christmas, but also New Year's Eve! Why is life so unfair? Is this life's punishment for all those pranks I've pulled? Or maybe someone is trying to wipe the smile of my face? Well, it's not working. I promised myself never to let anyone or anything get me down, and I'm keeping to that promise.

James, Remus and Sirius were a great help as well. They were constantly cracking jokes or telling me funny stories. They spent all their spare time with me, keeping me company. I couldn't wish for better friends. It's a shame though that Peter wasn't here. The day after I got attacked, I got a letter from him saying that his mum wouldn't let him come back to Hogwarts no matter how much he begged.

The boys told me that the Slytherins who attacked me have had quite a lot of points deducted, and got in so much trouble, that it was impossible for my friends to explain. They were all an inch from getting expelled. Apparently Slughorn was in a rage when he talked to them. His yells could be heard all over the castle.

The boys told me that everyone who was in Hogwarts knew what had happened, since it turned out that the Ravenclaw girl who was in the Hospital Wing when I was brought in, Rita Skeeter I think, was a terrible gossip girl.

I spent so much time in the hospital wing and with madam Pomfrey, that I started calling her by her first name. At first it annoyed her, but then she got used to it. But she still calls me _Miss White_ instead of Jamie.

"'Morning Poppy!" I exclaimed on Thursday the 4th, after being in the Hospital Wing for around a week.

"Good morning Miss White," She greeted.

"When will I be allowed out again?" I asked, like I do every morning.

She'd always reply, _"When I say you can,"_ but not today.

"I think you'll be fit to go in about two days, once the students arrive," She said, examining me, "Your scars are disappearing quickly, and there's no trace of anything else that would need to be cured. You are healthy enough to go, but I enjoy your company too much to let you out just yet."

With that she patted me on the head and walked back into her office.

I frowned a little, but then lit up again when my best friends walked in through the door. I've had company all the time! If it wasn't my friends, it was my brothers and Ivy. But I wasn't annoyed. I enjoyed the constant attention.

"_bonjour mademoiselle_," Sirius bowed.

"_hola te pierdas,_" Greeted James.

"_ciao perdere_," Grinned Remus.

I thought quickly.

"_cześć chłopcy_," I greeted in Polish. I once had a Polish friend who taught me some basic words in Polish. I also had many other friends from all over the world who did the same, so I knew that Sirius spoke in French, James in Spanish and Remus in French. I also knew they all said 'Hello miss', while I replied 'hello boys'. Yep. I love languages.

They looked at me confused and I said, "It's Polish."

They all nodded.

"So what's with the change of language? English got boring? We can speak in accents instead if you wish," I said the last part in a perfect Scottish accent.

"If you say so hun," Sirius replied with an American accent.

"_françaises pour moi_," James said, kissing my hand.

"Guess that'll leave me with Italian," Remus concluded with a perfect Italian accent.

I laughed at my best friends as they started to have a conversation using their accents.

"Ok enough with that!" I said with my normal accent, "Guess what! Poppy said I can leave the Hospital Wing in two days!"

They all cheered, making Poppy run out of her office to yell at them.

"Oh come on Poppy! They're just happy that they'll have me back soon!" I exclaimed.

"Hopefully after you leave you want be back here too soon," She muttered.

"But you just said you like my company!"

She rolled her eyes, smiled and went back to her office.

"Make up your mind you crazy woman," I muttered, earning snorts of laughter from my friends.

* * *

_Victor POV_

I felt guilty of what had happened. My little sister was attacked when I was in Hogwarts. I should have looked after her better.

Mum was highly worried when she found out what happened to Jamie, but she didn't blame us. She said we had other things on our minds.

But we didn't really. All we did was sit and chat with Ivy. Well… I listened to my lovesick brother chat with her.

I don't understand how no one noticed how much they fancy one another. All those smiles, all those chats, all those laughs, all those glances.

_Seriously, if they don't get together any time soon, I will have to make them, _I thought that day during breakfast.

Myself, I've never seen Ivy as more then an older sister, but Mike has fancied her since we've met. He keeps on saying that she wouldn't want to go out with a younger guy, which is why he wont ask her out. I think that's stupid. It's not like the age gap between them is too great! It's just a bloody year, not ten! And anyway, it's obvious that she fancies him back. He doesn't see it but I do. I've caught her staring at him many times during our school years. She won't admit her feelings, but they're obvious. And also, she's a bloody _VERITATEM-INVESTIGATOR_! She would know how much he fancies her straight away if she just read his mind! _But no_! She's like a bloody loyal Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. She promised she'll never read our minds without our permission, and she has to keep that promise. I honestly never knew why she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was never one for studying, she was no where near being top of her class (Except in DADA) and she was always mucking about, like my sister. She would fit much better into Gryffindor, since she's so brave, or into Hufflepuff, since she's highly loyal.

I admit, Ivy is one hot girl. She has the most angelic face, the most beautiful and shiny hair, and the most wonderful and slim body, but as I've said before, she's like a sister. I would never think of her like my brother does.

Jamie was Ok last time we checked. She was laughing and annoying Poppy. Mike and I were completely glad that she didn't suffer from depression or anything of these sorts after being kidnapped and attacked. She was her usual self, and often acted as if nothing ever happened, and she was in the Hospital Wing for the most normal reason.

Ivy did say that Jamie would be quite immune to pain, but I was highly surprised when Jamie told us what happened to her those few days ago. How the Slytherins cut up her body, creating deep gashes all over it, and all she felt was a slight tingling. This could come in handy in the future. After all, she did say many times that she'd want to be a professional Quidditch player or an Auror when she's older, and not feeling pain would come in handy for both.

It was two days before Mike and I had to leave. The two of us sat in the chamber by Ivy's office where we were residents for the past week.

Mike and I were having a little verbal fight over his feelings and whether he should act upon them.

"You've bloody fancied that woman for almost ten years! You have to do something about it!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"_I don't want to ruin our friendship_," I mocked, "Michael! It's so obvious Ivy feels the same way for you!"

"Well _I_ haven't noticed."

"You must be blind then! She loves you, just like you love her!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't call it love yet," He muttered.

"Yet? So you think you can grow to really fall in love with her?"

He nodded shyly.

"Then do something about it! If you want Ivy to love you back, you must tell her how you feel! She'll find out anyway, and don't you think it would be better if she found out by having you tell her, then by having her read it out of your mind?"

He sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"Fine. I'll do it," He looked up at me, "But how? How do I ask her out?"

I thought about it for a second, and was just about to answer, when a feminine voice beat me to it.

"Just ask. I'm sure it'll go well," The bronze haired beauty replied.

* * *

_Ivy POV_

I was just heading down for breakfast and was about to get the twins to come with me, but I heard yells coming from the chamber next to my room, and I straight away knew that my two best friends were fighting again. I was going to carry on walking, and let them sort it out, but I had to stop to eavesdrop when I heard my name being said.

"-Ivy feels the same way for you!" The voice I recognised as Victor's yelled.

I don't know why, but I could always tell the boys apart. I didn't know if it had something to do with my talent, but the twins' voices always sounded different than each other to me. It was quite curious.

I snuck closet to the door, and opened it a bit, so I could hear better, and see what was going on.

Inside, Michael was sitting on an armchair and Victor was pacing the room in front of him.

"Well I haven't noticed," Mike muttered.

"You must be blind then! She loves you, just like you love her!" Vic yelled.

"I wouldn't call it love yet," He muttered.

Wait… Are they talking about _me_?

"Yet? So you think you can grow to really fall in love with her?"

Mike nodded shyly.

_Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod! _He does fancy me after all!

"Then do something about it! If you want Ivy to love you back, you must tell her how you feel! She'll find out anyway, and don't you think it would be better if she found out by having you tell her, then by having her read it out of your mind?"

Mike let out a loud sigh, and put his head in his hands.

"Fine. I'll do it," He looked up at him, "But how? How do I ask her out?"

I couldn't tell you how happy I was. So Mike does _like _me just as I _like _him. I have fancied him for years now! Ever since I was in third year I think… Oh gosh, he's so cute when he doesn't know what to do!

"Just ask. I'm sure it'll go well," I smirked, walking through the door.

Their heads shot up, and they both stared at me, Michael wore a shocked expression, and Victor had triumph written all over his face. I guess he wanted us to end up together then.

"Go on Mike," I urged, "Girls won't wait forever."

I smiled at his uneasiness. I guess he never asked out a girl before.

"Or how about we switch roles," I proposed, and before he got a chance to answer, I asked, "Michael, will you go out with me?"

He looked like he was lost for words for a minute, until Victor slapped him hard on the arm.

"Uhh… Yeah! Sure!" Mike replied, a slight blush creeping to his face.

"Aww! How cute are you two!" Victor exclaimed.

I glared at him, "Ruining our moment, Vic."

"Sorry."

I looked at Mike, who looked a bit dazed. I couldn't help myself. I was scared that they might have been talking about someone else, and he didn't fancy me after all. I had to break the promise.

I looked into his mind, and what I heard brought a smile to my face.

_Oh God. So maybe I wont be forever alone for the rest of my life. God! I've fancied her for like forever! She asked me out… SHIT! Why couldn't I be brave enough to ask her! She'll think I'm a bloody pussy now! Ok… We're going out then… What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I ask her when and where? Am I supposed to kiss her? Why is this so complicated?_

I stepped out of his mind, and closed the distance between us, and hugged him. He stiffened for a minute, but quickly hugged back. He suddenly seemed to get out of his daze, and man up since he asked me, "How about your next Hogsmeade weekend?"

I looked into his eyes, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I was startled when the next day, the day before I left the Hospital Wing, my brothers came in to say goodbye (Since they were leaving Hogwarts that very day), and one of them was holding my teacher's hand! I raised my eyebrow at Mike, who seemed really happy to be walking, hands linked, with an awfully smiley Ivy Brooke. He grinned at me, and winked.

Victor leaned down to give me a hug, and whispered, "She asked him out last night."

_She_ asked _him_? Well my bro's a pussy then, if he couldn't ask a girl out.

When Michael leaned down to do the same, I whispered into his ear, "Nice choice. I totally approve."

He puttered a very silent thanks, and took Ivy's hand once again.

_They make such an adorable couple_, I thought.

We sat in the Hospital Wing, talking for around an hour, but then my brothers had to set off to Hogsmeade, from where they were apparating back to Brazil. They gave me their last hugs, and left me alone, once again.

But I wasn't alone for long.

My three friends entered the Hospital Wing not even five minutes after Mike, Vic and Ivy left.

"One more day!" Sirius rejoiced.

"I know!" I exclaimed, "One more day till I can get out of this bloody bed and not have Poppy screaming her head off at me! And we'll get to see Pete and Lils again!"

"No offence hon, but I don't really care about your beloved Lily. But I bet James does," Sirius said, earning a punch on the arm from James.

"Do you realise you're going to be the centre of attention now?" Remus asked.

I smiled broadly, "Yay Attention!"

"You won't be liking the fame too much, I bet," James commented.

"Oh sure, because you know so bloody much about being famous," I said, "And anyway, if I'll be famous, so will the rest of The Marauders!"

"Go Fame!" The three boys exclaimed, making me laugh.

"So are you feeling well tonight?" Sirius asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm feeling completely and utterly normal. I just want to get out of this blasted place!"

"You will tomorrow, Miss White," Poppy said, walking out of her office.

"Sure thing Poppy!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, and left the Hospital Wing.

I waited for a minute, and then hopped out of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus asked with an amused expression, when I started running around the whole Hospital Wing.

"Running around! I have too much energy stored! I need to get rid of it!" I yelled, stopping the running, and starting the push ups.

I did about three, when I was joined by two other people.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked James and Sirius.

"I'm checking to see if I can do more push ups then my favourite girl," Sirius replied.

"Four, Five, Six…" James counted.

"Nine, Ten, Eleven," I counted.

I heard the door to the Hospital Wing open, but I didn't stop my exercise.

I heard a loud sigh.

"Not again. Miss White, would you kindly return to your bed?" Poppy begged.

"Sorry Pops, I'm a bit busy," I replied, "Fifteen, Sixteen…"

Another sigh, and I was pulled into my bed by an invisible force.

"HEY!" I yelled at the medi-witch, who was now putting away her wand.

"Apologies, Miss White, but I had to move onto drastic measures. Mr Black, Mr Potter, should I force you two to stop, or will you obey me when I ask you to do so?"

The said boys hopped up from the floor, and jumped into their usual seats by my bed.

"Good choice," Poppy said, and walked into her office.


	26. Such a cutie

**To mwah amazing reviewers: **

**MoonyPie1 –Thanks for all those reviews, and don't worry! It's not over yet. I will be going on with this story till the summer holidays, and then start a sequel, after which I might write a prequel :)**

**Dreams are beautiful – Thanks! Yeah, Ivy loved it when they go together as well :) I was planning on it taking a little longer for them to get together, but I honestly could not think of what was to happen for the two lovebirds to get together ;)**

**MissHaleyBlack - Thanks! I do my best ;)**

**GryffindorGreaser**** – Glad you like it :)**

**AND A SPECIAL HELLO TO CATY! THAT'S MY BFF WHO'S READING MY STORY NOW! LUV U CATY!**

**I might be taking a bit longer to update from now on, since I'm getting quite a lot of homework, which I consider stupid since we've already done all of our end of year tests -_- Siriusly! What is the point of school, now that we don't have anything to study for? And we'll forget it all during summer anyway! **

**If you have any questions about me that you want me to answer on my profile (what kind of books, films, etc. I like and stuff like that) then ask by reviewing, and I'll post the question asap :)**

**Short chapter coming up! Sorry! I promise to make the next few chapters longer.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 26**

_**Third person POV**_

The whole school was already in the great hall for lunch when Jamie White ran in. She was going at full speed and circled all house tables except the Slytherins' high-fiving everyone as she went by. There was applause and cheers at her return, and when she sat down, terribly out of breath by the marauders, she was attacked by students asking her questions about what had happened.

She waved the questions off, and went to hug her best friend, Peter, whom she hadn't seen for over two weeks. When she let go, she felt a presence behind her, and turned to find two familiar girls, one with a round face and short black hair and the other one with beautiful green eyes and flaming red hair.

"Jamie! I was so worried about you," Lily exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug as soon as she caught her attention and stood up.

Jamie returned the hug, and turned to face the other girl, who after a some hesitation, also hugged her.

"How are you feeling J?" Alice Fortescue asked.

Jamie really liked Alice. She might have been a bit shy, but once you got to know her she turned out to be a funny, caring and good friend. She wasn't very good friends with Jamie, but she was most definitely her second best friend out of her dorm mates. Second, just after Lily.

Alice was definitely pretty. She had short, black hair, that looked quite similar to Sirius', although it wasn't as well cared for. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her face was round. She was a bit like me in a way; she was never a girly girl.

Lily, on the other hand had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Even for a first-year, she was amazingly beautiful.

"I'm alive and happy, although I suffered quite a lot of pain for quite some time," Jamie answered Alice's question cheerfully.

Lily's and Alice's eyes turned sad, and they gave her another hug.

Jamie smirked, "Oh come on! I'm alright gals!"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, Jamie," Lily said.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine, Lils. I know I went through quite a lot, but I'm past it. It already happened, and there's no going back."

Lily nodded with a sad smile.

"So where are you planning on spending the night?" Alice asked.

"With the boys, probably," I grinned, "Is that alright with you two?"

They grinned, "Sure thing."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

Remus was completely right, I was the centre of attention now. The Slytherin we glaring daggers at me wherever I went, while everyone else was being super nice and asking me how I was, all the time! I was right too! The other boys gained more attention then they had before as well. They were congratulated on being such brave guys and being able to help me so well etc. They did a poor job at hiding their smiles when someone said something nice to them.

There was quite a lot of gossip going around the school that day, all about what happened to me while I was in the Death Eaters' hide out. Some of the stories were close to truth, but some were plainly ridiculous!

One of my favourites was the one I overheard a second-year Gryffindor tell her Hufflepuff best friend.

"Apparently, she was taken by force from the Gryffindor common room," The girl whispered, "Then she beat up He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a muggle fistfight, later to be thrown into a tiny room which contained five boggarts, a dozen of dementors and three inferi all of which she beat with just a flick of her wand."

I laughed out loud when I heard that.

Another one was passed between two Ravenclaw boys, one of which claimed his father told him I was put into a cage full of werewolves and vampires for a week, and was bitten at least once by each species. I loudly confessed my thirst for blood to Sirius after that, making the two Ravenclaws scurry away.

The one that was the most popular among the Slytherins was that I sneaked out of school when I wasn't supposed to leave it, and stalked some Death Eater all the way to the hide out, where I was tortured continuously, until I rebelled, and started using the unforgivable torturing curse on everyone who came within five meters of my person.

I finally got sick of those bloody rumours, and told everyone who asked what really happened.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, walking into the first-year boys' dorms.

The said boy jumped up in surprise, and turned towards me.

"Yup?"

"Your turn to have my amazing being to share your bed with tonight!"

Sirius groaned silently, while Peter shrugged.

"Why do you want to sleep in his bed, not mine?" Sirius pouted.

I dropped my stuff on Peter's bed, and walked over to Peter, throwing my arms around his waist and cuddling into him.

"Because he's such a cute boy. Like a teddy bear!"

The boys raised their eyebrows, and I cuddled into Peter further. He was like a little brother, and for some reason, I felt a terrible urge to hug him. He's so cute! Not in a _hot _and _handsome_ way, but cute in the kind of way you'd say a baby or a cat is cute. You just wanted to hug it until you're squishing it.

Peter looked a bit confused for a moment, but then he put an arm around my shoulders, letting me cuddle into him even further.

"What about me? Am I not cute?" James demanded, putting on a innocent and sweet face.

I shook my head, "Nope. The only cute one here is Peter. And maybe Remus," I added after a bit of thought.

James and Sirius fake glared at me, and turned away from me.

I let go of Peter, and ran towards the two boys. I jumped on James' back, and ruffled Sirius' hair.

"But I love you guys anyway, you know. No matter how un-cute you are."

We spent most of the evening chatting. Frank gave me a friendly smile when he walked in, and after we asked him to, joined into our conversation on our dream jobs.

"I want to be either an Auror or a Quidditch player," I said, "But I wouldn't mind being a teacher either."

"I'll probably be an Auror. I love Quidditch, but I never really wanted to do it professionally," Said James.

"Same," commented Sirius.

We turned to the three boys who had yet to speak.

"I don't think I'd make a good Auror, and I most definitely won't be a Quidditch player, but I always wanted a job at either Honydukes or Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. After all, I love sweets," Peter confessed.

"I always wanted to be an Auror or hit wizard," Frank told us.

Remus thought for a while, before answering, "I guess I could be an Auror. But if that doesn't work out, I guess I would be a healer or a teacher."

I watched my friend as he replied, and couldn't help but notice that he looked incredibly tired and worn out.

After that the subject drifted off more towards Quidditch, as it usually does with these boys.

We went to sleep quite early: just before 9pm. We were all, for some reason, completely exhausted. I cuddled into the soft body of Peter. He wasn't fat, if that's what you think. He was just… Naturally soft I guess. I didn't feel as uncomfortable hugging into him as I did with the other boys when I awoke hugging a part of their body. I could hear Peter's and James' soft snoring less then two minutes after their heads hit their pillows, and Sirius' joined in about a minute later. I was half asleep when I heard a pair of footsteps rushing out of the room at a quick and quiet pace. I looked up to see the outline of Remus' body leaving the room. A slight breeze ruffled the curtains, and the floor was flooded with moonlight for a second.

_Looks like it's f__ull moon tonight__,_ was my final thought before I fell asleep.

**Another chapter finished! Now look down! Yep! That's a review button! Get clicking!**


	27. Nightmares, Xeno and Warnings

**Blue Luver5000 – You'll find out in time ;)**

**MissHaleyBlack – Thank you :)**

**TheEvilPinkCupcake – Thanks! I realised quite a time ago that I'm basing the character of Jamie on me, and just making her a bit more cool, because I wont lie, I'm just a boring and mad nerd.**

**Anon – Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Caty – Thanks hon! It's great to know that someone I actually know personally is reading my story and enjoying it :)**

**Ok… So my 21-year-old brother just walked into my room singing _Sexy and I know it _by LMFAO and gave me a massive bowl full of my favourite fruit, so now Muah is munching on a water melon! Yey! Thanks bro!**

**I'm also currently listening to all the harry potter tunes. Lily's theme always makes me cry T_T**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 27**

_Remus POV_

"Mr Lupin! You're incredibly late!"

I looked at the school nurse, who grabbed my arm and started running through the school with me.

"I'm so sorry madam, I couldn't get away from my friends without raising suspicion," I told her.

She nodded, and started pulling me through the grounds.

She poked the root of the whomping willow, and I watched it freeze.

"Will you manage from here?" She asked.

I nodded, and jumped through the hole at the roots of the tree and into a familiar tunnel.

This tunnel was made specially for me. It led to the abandoned house in Hogsmeade. The Whomping Willow was even planted just because I came to Hogwarts, to make sure the students wouldn't go following me.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, until I entered the familiar room. It was covered in dust. Paper was peeling from the walls, the windows were boarded up, there were stains all over the floor, and most of the furniture was smashed. I started walking around what was now known as the shrieking shack.

The day when _it_ happened came to my mind, and I winced at the memory.

_I was seven years old, and I was walking home from my aunt's birthday party with my father. It was already quite late, and the full moon was shining occasionally through the clouds. I yawned loudly, and suddenly some kind of hairy monster jumped in front of us. I have never seen such a curious and frightening creature before. It's big yellow eyes flickered to my father. A hint of recognition hit them, and they turned to me. They were full of hatred. I started cowering behind my father, who stood petrified with fright. Suddenly, the beast lunged towards me, and before I could scream out from under his weight, his sharp teeth sank into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, and my father, who hearing my scream could once again move, threw the beast off me with a spell. The beast looked towards my father once again, his yellow eyes full of euphoria, and turned to run towards the nearby woods._

_I started crying from the pain that my shoulder caused, and my father picked me up and apparated to St Mungos._

_He ran to the closest healer, and after whispering, _"_Bitten by a werewolf_," _he was directed to the First Floor – Creature-Induced Injuries._

It's been four years since I've first turned into a werewolf, yet still, my parents kept seeking for a cure for my state.

I suddenly howled as I felt sharp pain all over my body, and I felt as I and every single bone inside of me shattered, and quickly re-grew two times larger, making my skin stretch. I felt some of my old wounds split open, and hot blood pour out of them, only to disappear in the hair that now covered my body.

I howled once again and fell on all fours as all my human nature left me.

* * *

I didn't wake up early like I usually did. I had to have Poppy wake me up at 6am instead. I got up, a bit dazed and in pain. I looked at my body and winced. My left leg was bleeding terribly and my right arm had claw and bite marks all over it. It will be hard to hide those from my friends, like I hid the ones I gained for the past few months.

The Hogwarts' nurse helped me up, and I did my best to limp all the way to the Hospital Wing, with the help of Madam Pomfrey, to where I fell on the bed and let the nurse take care of my wounds.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"_No!" I exclaimed._

_Tears started blurring my vision as I looked into the blue eyes of the Headmaster. _

"_I'm sorry," He whispered, sympathy obvious in those blue eyes._

"_No," I muttered._

_I looked at my brothers. Ivy had her arms around Michael who was weeping into her shoulder, while Victor sat with his face buried in his hands. I would say he was sleeping if not that he was trembling the way a crying person does._

_I let a few tears escape, and run freely down my cheeks. I turned and darted out of Dumbledore's office. I ran through crowds of students, all scurrying to the sides as I ran past. I heard some call my name, but I didn't care. I kept on running, hot tears staining my face._

_I could not believe it. I would not believe it. It's impossible. But why would they lie? Was this some kind of sick prank? Why would it have to be me? _

_When I stopped, I realised I ended up in front of a solid wall. I looked around me, and identified my position as on the seventh floor. I glanced behind me, and found a tapestry of some weird guy teaching trolls ballet. I remembered my brothers tell me of a curious room known as the '_Come and Go' _room, which should be placed somewhere around here. I looked at the wall, and paced three times in front of it, all the while thinking, _I need a place to be on my own_. When I was finished, a door started to appear on the empty wall. I opened a door, and found a lovely little room, all red and gold, with a big fireplace with a small couch in front. I sat myself on the couch, and started weeping._

"_It's all my fault," I cried, although no one could hear me._

When I woke up, I realised my face was stained with tears. I wiped them quickly, and tried to remember the curious dream I had. All I could remember was running through corridors, crying like a baby. After getting out of the morning daze, I was aware that I was sleeping quite closely with another person. I opened my eyes, and grinned as I noticed the way mine and Peter's bodies were intertwined; I had both of my arms around his waist, while he had one arm behind my neck, letting my head rest just beneath his armpit, and his other arm was resting on one of my own. I didn't feel embarrassed, the way I did with the other guys. It felt like sleeping with a massive teddy bear.

I shifted a little, and he moved in his sleep, so now he rested on his other side with his back to me, making me completely free.

I glanced at the clock by his bed, and read that it was just past 6am. I groaned, and stood up, stretching from the good night's sleep I've just had. As I made my way towards the boys' bathroom, I couldn't help but notice that one of the beds was deserted.

_So Remus didn't come back… _I thought, remembering the form of my best friend leaving the room when he thought we were all asleep. _I wonder where he went._

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking, and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, rejoicing as the hot water I loved so much hit my body.

* * *

When I came out of the showers, the room was exactly as before, with the boys sleeping in exactly the same places as before, except now all beds were occupied.

I looked at the sleeping form of Remus and noticed in what a tired and poor form he was. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his expression was of one in pain.

He shifted a little, and his right arm came to rest atop his covers. My eyes widened as I saw the outline of a horrible bite mark that looked like one of a wolf. It was accompanied by many scars that resembled long scratches. They all looked terribly fresh.

I swallowed my gasp, and made my way out of the boys' dorms and into my own to get my things together.

It was a Monday today and I groaned inwardly as I looked over my timetable. Monday was definitely my least favourite day of the week since we only had one pleasant lesson: Transfiguration.

I quietly dressed into my school uniform and work robes, threw all the books I would need for today in my bag, and went back to the boys' dormitories, all the while not waking the sleeping girls.

When I got back, everyone but one was still sleeping.

"Morning," James greeted, stretching in his bed.

"Morning James," I grinned, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh? So you woke up every three hours, crying for your mummy?"

He smirked at me, "I'll change my statement then. I slept like a Koala."

I raised my eyebrows again, "Koala?"

"Yeah. They sleep up to 22 hours daily."

"And you know that from where?" I questioned.

"Remus," He said simply and I nodded.

"His knowledge is frightening at times. I'm surprised his brain isn't bigger then his head, but if he carries on reading so much, I'm afraid they will have to enlarge the doors to the classrooms to let our dear Remy through with the enormous head that will contain an even bigger brain," I commented.

James barely contained his laughter as he rolled out of bed and threw on his school uniform.

"How about you, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Not very well. I had a nightmare which I cannot remember," I replied honestly.

"I _thought_ I heard someone talk in their sleep," He muttered.

"What did I say?" I asked curiously.

"Not sure. Something about something being your fault, and you kept on repeating the word no."

"Hm…" I muttered, the whole dream coming back to me.

It's curious how when someone reminds me of my dreams, they always come back to me. At least when it's ones that are realistic like the one I've had today, or when I slept next to James…

A loud yawn pulled me out of my thoughts, and I turned to smile at Sirius, who was stretching in his bed.

"Morning Siri!" I exclaimed.

"Morning J!" He exclaimed.

The heads of the other boys shot right up at our shouting. They all glared at us as Sirius shot out of his bed, grabbed my hands and started spinning me in circles singing,

"_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high!"_

I laughed and sang along.

"I never knew you know muggle music," I laughed once he finished.

"'Course I do! I listen to it all the time to annoy my parents!" He exclaimed.

"Up you go guys!" I yelled at the boys who were still trying to sleep, "It's 7 and it's a wonderful Monday, although it wont be so wonderful later since the lessons suck!"

"Must you ruin my mood so early in the morning?" Frank grumbled.

"Chill out Frank," I exclaimed happily, running over to him and ruffling his hair, "We have Herbology first, and we all know how much you love it!"

He nodded, and started getting dressed along with the other boys.

I stood there a bit awkwardly for a second, and then exclaimed, "See you in breakfast!" Before darting out of the room.

I skipped cheerfully all the way to the grand staircase, and then slid down it's banister, earning a disapproving look from Professor McGonagall. I grinned at her, and skipped to breakfast.

The Great Hall was mostly empty. I skipped along the Gryffindor table and stopped by a familiar red head.

"Wassup flower?" I asked, sitting down next to my best friend.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Flower?"

"Yup," I nodded, "You're a _lily_ after all."

She grinned and started a random conversation about the starry wizard hat professor Dumbledore was wearing.

About five minutes later, we were joined by a group of four boys and three girls. I smiled at the four marauders who were arguing loudly about who has the ugliest nose out of them four, and then grinned at my dorm mates, who were staring at the boys with amusement.

"EVANS!" James suddenly exclaimed.

The said girl jumped in her seat, and turned to face the boys, "Yes Potter?"

"I don't have the weirdest nose, do I?" He asked urgently.

She, along with me and the rest of the girls giggled, and said, "I don't know Potter, it's a bit pointy, but it matches your ears."

His hands flew to his ears, and he started feeling them, as if checking if they're pointy, while the group at the table laughed.

"Don't worry James, your ears are perfectly fine, and so is your nose," I assured him.

"Phew!" He muttered, grinning.

James looked up at me and Lily with a smirk, which quickly turned into a frown as he glared at something behind me.

Lily and I turned and, to my displeasure, found Snape there.

"What do you want Snivellus?" Sirius growled, putting a protective arm around me.

Snape ignored him, and turned to face Lily instead, "Can we talk?"

"Sure Sev," She replied nicely, glaring at Sirius.

She got up, and followed Snape up to the entrance to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Lily POV_

"What's up Sev?" I asked pleasantly.

"Why are you sitting with the marauders?" He asked, his face portraying no emotions.

"Because Jamie is my best friend."

He rolled his eyes, "You know I don't mean her. Why are you sitting with the boys."

I sighed. I love Sev. He's like a brother. But he's really possessive, especially when it comes to me, and I guess the fact that I'm friends with his bullies' best friend doesn't help.

"They joined us in the middle of breakfast. Don't worry, I'm not planning on being friends with those big headed jerks. It's just Jamie that I like," I explained.

He nodded, looking satisfied with this answer.

"Sit with me," He offered, after a quick thought.

"Sev, it would be bad manners to abandon them."

"Please Lils! I know Jamie and the girls are your friends, but I'm your best friend, and I have no one other then you," He pleaded. I've never seen Severus plead.

I sighed again, "Ok."

He smiled a quick smile, and then put on his usual smirk and I followed him to the Slytherin table.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"Well. Lily's sure taking her time," Alice said, checking her watch.

I glanced towards the Great Hall entrance, and noticed that Lily and Snape were gone. I looked around the hall, and noticed them heading towards the Slytherin table.

I frowned, "Looks like Lily won't be joining us for the rest of breakfast."

Everyone looked at me oddly, and I motioned my head towards the Snake's table. They all turned, and noticed the red head sitting down next to her raven haired friend. Most of the Slytherin table was now glaring at her. A Gryffindor was never known to be on talking basis with a Slytherin, much less be a best friend of one.

I sighed, and got up. "Well I'm full. See you in Herbology," I said, and made my way to the Greenhouses.

"Don't land in the Hospital again!" Sirius yelled after me, and I turned and gave him thumbs-up, before continuing the walking. I was, in fact, surprised that they let me go on my own at all.

* * *

When I arrived at my destination, I was surprised to find that I wasn't the first one there. Sitting with his back against the wall, was a Hufflepuff boy with shoulder-length light blonde, almost white hair looking into space with a dazed expression. I smiled, recognising the first-year as Xenophilius Lovegood, the mad Hufflepuff.

"Hey Xeno," I greeted, sitting down next to him.

I liked him. He was fun to talk to.

"Hello Jamie," He greeted, turning his silvery gray eyes to me, "Have you seen any _Heliopaths_ lately? I could swear I saw one just before you came."

I smiled. See what I mean?

"Sorry, but no," I said, "Care to explain what they are?"

"A _Heliopath_ is a spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its path. I heard that the minister of magic has a whole army of them at his command," He explained, his gray eyes searching the sky, "Not many believe me when I tell of them, but there are many eyewitnesses of their existence."

I chuckled quietly.

"What about those _Pulping Glimpies_ you mentioned last Herbology lesson?" I asked curiously.

"It's _Gulping Plimpy_," he corrected, "A _Gulping Plimpy _is a breed of Plimpy that is repelled by Gurdyroots."

I didn't understand a word of what he said, but I nodded anyways.

"Any other interesting creatures you could tell me about?"

"Have you head of _Nargles_ or _Wrackspurts_?"

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

"_Nargles_ are little thieves that infest the mistletoe and they're known to steal clothing and other personal things. _Wrackspurts _are invisible creatures which float into a person's ear, making their brain go fuzzy."

He continued explaining different creatures to me for the next few minutes, and by the times he finished explaining _Umgubular Slashkilters_, most of the students were already here.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sirius asked, sitting beside me.

"To that question, I will cheekily reply, '_The sky'_," I grinned.

"I was just telling Jamie what exactly a Moon Frog is," Xenophilius said.

"Awesome! Mind if I steal her?" James asked.

"Not at all. Just make sure you watch out for the _Nargles_! I'm pretty sure I saw a few fly by," He warned.

"Sure," James said, and pulled me away.

Once we were out of Xeno's earshot, I started laughing.

"He's so funny! He spent the last twenty minutes telling me about _Weackspurts, Umgubular Slashkilters, Dabberblimps, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks_ and who knows what else!" I giggled.

"I think he might be a bit off his rocker," Peter grinned.

"I completely agree," Said Remus.

"Same," Sirius, James and I chorused.

"Everyone in, please!" The voice of our Herbology teacher, Professor Rainwater, said. He was a short, round man, just like professor Slughorn, and was often the theme of jokes because of his name, since he is known as I.P Rainwater. I guess his parents had a curious sense of humour.

We entered the Greenhouse, and took our places. In this class we had to sit boy-girl, which wasn't a problem for me, since I sat between Sirius and James, but my friends didn't think it that good. On Sirius' left was Lily, so they spent most of the lesson verbal-sparring each other, on James' other side was a Hufflepuff girl, Kate Head, a slutty blonde, which obviously has a complete crush on Sirius and keeps on asking James questions about him. On Peter's left was Alice, whom he was ok with, but the girl on his other side suffered from OCD (Obsessive–compulsive disorder), which means she has to have the desk perfectly clean all around her, and forces Peter to do the same. But the worst is when she forces him to use her smelly hand sanitizer. Remus sits between Kate Head, so when she stops bugging James, she moves onto him, and Leila, who doesn't speak much at all.

Today's lesson we talked about the Devil Snare, which I paid no attention to. I played magic hangman with James and Sirius. The difference between magic and muggle hangman is that in the magical one, when the man is about to get hanged, he starts yelling hints, so when James couldn't guess the word 'Toilet', the stick-man exclaimed, "I NEED A PEE!" earning the three of us detention, and making the entire class laugh.

In History of Magic, I did what I always did, which is sleeping on Sirius' shoulder, so I have no idea what we were learning about.

Break went quickly, we didn't really do anything that deserves mentioning in this story, other then charming the words _'Hex me' _or _'Smelly Pureblood'_ onto some of the Slytherins' backs.

In Transfiguration, all of us, except for Remus, took a liking to calling Professor McGonagall '_Minnie'_, which got us four into detention, so now James, Sirius and I had detentions on Friday and Saturday nights, while Peter only on Saturday.

During lunch, we had an angry bunch of Slytherins yell at us from across the hall, accusing us of charming their backs, but none of them came close enough to say it to our faces. Mary, who sat fairly close, told me that professor Slughorn said that if any single person from his house comes within ten meters of my presence without my permission, they will immediately lose fifty points and earn detention for a whole month. This rule will apply until the end of year, which amused me greatly.

The final lesson, potions, was different from the others.

Since Professor Slughorn had a seating plan, I was stuck next to Snape, at least three desks away from any other marauder.

In the first half of the lesson, Snape was silent, listening to Slughorn go on and on about the Swelling Solution, how it's made and what are it's effects.

During the second half, we got started on making the potion. That's when Snape actually spoke.

"I didn't know they'd use that spell," He said, adding the puffer-fish eyes.

I looked at him weirdly, "What on earth are you talking about."

"Sectumsempra," He said, "I didn't think they would actually use that on you."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

He sighed, "We might not be on friendly terms, but you and Lily are, and I would never do anything to hurt Lily or those close to her. I feel guilty that you were injured because of a curse I invented."

"I bet this is the closest you've ever come to saying sorry," I grinned.

"Probably," He muttered.

"I'm not a forgiving person, but I will forgive you, for Lily," My face then took a stern look, "But I warn you Snape, once upon a time I might have stood up for you in front of Sirius and James, but I'm afraid it wont happen. You can call this revenge I guess."

I turned away from him, and got on with our potion, neither one of us speaking another word.


	28. Another curious dream

**KoKotheevilone – yeah that's a good idea :)**

**Breeze the she-wolf – Thanks :) Go hyperness!**

**MissHaleyBlack – Yeah, I know it is, but after all, Jamie isn't very forgiving.**

**Weiry123 – I don't want to spoil the story for you ;)**

**AND A BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BFF CATY WHO'S ALSO READING THIS STORY! SORRY IT'S LATE, BUT STILL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 28**

_Third-person POV_

Two hours after dinner, at 8pm, the marauders have taken up the best places in the Gryffindor Common room, and were sat doing homework. Yes, you read correctly, the marauders were being _good _and doing their _homework_. At least for the first five minutes.

"NOOOO!" Sirius suddenly yelled, causing the whole common room to stare his way, "This is too hard!"

Remus and Jamie rolled their eyes. It wasn't _that _hard.

"Come on, Siri! It's just charms," Jamie muttered, continuing with her essay.

"Well Sor-ry Miss Know-It-All! Not all of us are bloody naturals!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think," James glared.

"You too James?" Sirius gasped, looking at his working friends, "The marauders are hard working on their homework! What has the world come to?"

"Jamie, I still need an inch," Peter muttered.

She smiled at him, and took his work, reading over his untidy handwriting.

"Ok. So you've written what the spell does, the incantation of the spell, the hand movements... The history of the spell might be a bit to complicated for you… So how about what the name of the spell means?" She commented.

Peter nodded, and Jamie grinned and began explaining the etymology of the Fire-making spell, _incendio._

Peter was scribbling furiously all over his parchment as she spoke, while Sirius simply snatched her own homework when she wasn't looking, and started copying it, word for word.

"OY!" She exclaimed, when she noticed this.

"Sorry hun, couldn't help myself," Sirius grinned.

She picked up her heavy charms book, and proceeded to hit him round the head with quite a bit of strength, making him cry out, and the other boys snicker.

"Damn it girl! Not all of us here are freakin' immune to pain!" He glared, rubbing the back of his head which made contact with the heavy book.

Jamie grinned, "I know. I'm the only one amazing enough to deserve that superpower."

He rolled his eyes, and put the final dot above the i.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, falling back on the couch he and Jamie were sharing.

"We've only worked on the homework for fifteen minutes, ten of which you spent on glaring at your piece of parchment before you decided to actually do something," Remus observed.

"Yeah, Whatever. What matters is that we're all finished and we can do something that is NOT boring."

"Which is…?" James asked.

"EATING!"

* * *

_Remus POV_

After Sirius had loudly confessed his desire for food, he jumped out of his seat beside Jamie and sprinted out of the common room, closely followed by Peter and James, the other greedy animals.

Jamie shook her head with a grin, and put her homework, along with Sirius', who, of course forgot it, into her bag. I did the same with my own and James'. Peter somehow managed to stuff his homework into his bag before darting out of the common room.

"Come on Remy. I'm starving," Jamie urged.

Jamie never ate a lot, but that was before she was starved by the death eaters. Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion which made her appetite grow, but the side effect of the potion was that her appetite would be much bigger then it was before, so now instead of eating just half, she eats at least two portions of scrambled eggs, along with a sandwich and some hot drink for breakfast. It's the same for all other meals: she eats at least three times the amount she did before.

This resulted in her gaining a bit more weight, so now she was back to her physical state she was before meeting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She grinned at me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the corridors and down to a familiar painting of a giganormous fruit bowl. We were highly thankful that we didn't stumble across any teachers, Mr Filch or Ms Norris, since it's past curfew for the first-years.

Jamie held out her hand and tickled the pear, which revealed the passage to the kitchens.

"Jamie! Remus! How may Dixy serve you?" The little familiar house elf exclaimed as she caught sight of us.

I looked around the kitchen, catching sight of Peter, in front of a pile of peanut butter sandwiches, and Sirius and James who were half way through massive bowls of ice cream.

"Chocolate ice cream for me please," I said.

"Same for me, Dix, but strawberry please," Said Jamie.

We went to sit by our friends, and soon two bowls of ice cream were brought to us. We thanked the house-elves, and started stuffing ourselves with the delicious deserts.

"ARGH!" Jamie suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her head, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

We laughed as she started massaging around her forehead and eyes, and then, as if nothing ever happened, she took away her hands and her face was completely calm. She started to dig into her ice cream again, simply saying, "Gone."

This didn't however, cause her to eat the ice cream any less fiercely, and less then twenty seconds later she fell off the bench, clutching her head once again yelling, "BLOODY BRAIN FREEZE!" making us erupt into terrible fits of laughter.

We were still laughing once Jamie was back in her seat, her face calm once again. It then turned into a frown.

"So I'm immune to pain, but a bloody brain freeze will still torture me?" She spat, making us laugh even harder.

We left the kitchens about an hour and a half later, which was also two hours after our curfew.

We walked soundlessly through the corridors, jumping behind statues every so often, having to avoid any ghosts, teachers or patrolling prefects. We were almost caught by Professor McGonagall in her animagus form. We were so terribly happy that she showed us her form in transfiguration, otherwise we would have just walked past her and got caught.

At one point, Sirius heard footsteps before any of us did, and he pushed us all into the nearest classroom to avoid getting caught.

But to our misfortune, the classroom was already occupied.

"What do you five think you are doing out of bed at this time?" Came the squeaky voice of Professor Filtwick from behind his desk.

We all looked at Sirius accusingly. That moron pushed us right into the charms classroom.

None of us could think of a decent enough excuse. I was just about to make up a lie about having a detention, when Jamie composed her own ridiculous excuse.

"I took them Nargle hunting, sir. You haven't got any mistletoe around here by any chance?" She asked, looking around.

"Nargle hunting," Professor Filtwick repeated, raising his eyebrows, "And would you care to explain why, during your extraordinary hunt, Mr Pettigrew's face is covered in peanut butter?"

_Darn,_ I thought, _Good luck with explaining that, Jamie._

But she amazed me by actually coming up with something.

"Well, I heard that Nargles are highly attracted to the smell of peanut butter, and the best way to lure some right to you while hunting is to take a bunch of peanut butter sandwiches, since the little thieves absolutely love them," She explained, "Unfortunately, Peter got hungry and decided to eat them all."

Professor Filtwick raised his eyebrows once again.

"Amazing story, Miss White," He complemented, "I would like to see all five of you Sunday morning in here. Now off you trot and off to sleep."

We obeyed the little teacher and left his office, but we just about managed to hear him let out a giggle and mutter, "Nargle Hunting."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I know he never noticed, but I couldn't help myself but keep on glancing at Remus every now and then during the day. I was pretty sure he didn't want any of us to know about the scars on his arms, which is why I didn't bring them up. I was worried for him, after all, who knew what had attacked him. What if it was something dangerous? It probably was, judging by all those bite and claw marks. As we walked back to the common room after our little chat with Filtwick, I mentally scolded myself for not asking him about them when we were alone in the common room. Who knew when I'd get another chance to be on my own with him?

I didn't sleep well that night. I hugged my pillow (Yes, you read correctly, MY pillow. I did return to the correct dormitory for the first time in a few weeks) to my breast, as I did my best to drift into sleep. When I did, I was hunted by nightmares of giants, vampires, werewolves and all other creatures attacking Remus, and me not able to help him.

Then it changed. This time it was much more realistic.

_I, along with James, Sirius and Peter, was sitting under the beach tree on the school grounds. We all looked to be at least fifteen. James was playing with a snitch I, for some reason, knew he nicked, while Peter watched him with envy clear in his eyes. Remus was reading some kind of old and scattered book, while Sirius was gazing lazily around the Hogwarts' grounds. I myself was sat, scribbling a graffiti in some old notebook I found in my bag._

_We sat like that for a few minutes, James entertaining Peter, running a hand through his hair every now and then, Remus reading his big book, Sirius grinning at every girl his gaze came upon and me, graffiting in my notebook. The graffiti I was drawing was mainly the word _MARAUDERS, _with four other words surrounding it. Those four words read _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, _and I was just about to add another one, when Sirius interrupted the comfortable silence that surrounded us._

"_Put that away, will you," He asked James, as he made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer, 'before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."_

_I hit Sirius over the head with my notebook. I really hated it when they made fun of Peter._

_Sirius glared at me, Peter's cheeks reddened a little, and James grinned broadly. _

"_If it bothers you," James said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket._

_"I'm bored," said Sirius, "Wish it was full moon."_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_You would," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here ..." and he held out his book._

_But Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."  
_

_"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is." Mine and Sirius' heads turned. We became very still, he like a dog that have scented a rabbit, Me like a rabbit that knows he's been scented by a dog.  
_

_"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."_

_I watched as Snape got on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes, where I knew he'd been sitting, and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up._

"_Sirius, James, what are you about to do?" I asked._

_But they didn't reply, they just started walking towards the lone Slytherin. I was slowly getting tired of the two boys bullying Snape, no matter how terrible he was._

_I cast a glance at the two boys still sitting beside me. Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face._

_I quickly stood as well, and went to stand behind James and Sirius before they did something they would later regret, but before I got the chance to even open my mouth, James spoke._

"_All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
_

_Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, _

_"Expelliarmus!"  
_

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
_

_"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.  
_

_Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. I, on the other hand, had a blank expression. _

"_James, Sirius," I whispered, "What's the point?"_

_Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around me and Remus to get a clearer view.  
_

_"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
_

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously, "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

"_Sirius," I said, a little louder this time, as several people watching laughed._

_Peter sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes._

_His eyes met mine for a second, before they then turned to James._

"_You-wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you- wait!"  
_

_"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
_

_Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.  
_

_"Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. 'Scourgify!"  
_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him._

"_JAMES!" I exclaimed, just as a familiar voice exclaimed, "Leave him ALONE!"_

_I pointed my own wand at Snape's mouth, "_finite incantatem!"

_I looked at my best female friend, as she strolled towards us from where she was sitting with Alice and Mary. Then I turned my attention to my best male friends. James was running a hand through his hair, Peter and Sirius had amused expressions plastered on their faces, while Remus still pretended to be reading._

"_All right, Evans?" James asked, the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature, like every time he talked to the red head.  
_

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike, "What's he done to you?"  
_

_"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ..."  
_

_Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily or I.  
_

_"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly, making me shiver, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly, making me roll my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
_

_Behind him, I noticed the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, still spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.  
_

_"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius laughed, and turned back to Snape. 'OY!'  
_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.  
_

_Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.  
"James," I said, with a hint of warning and amusement in my voice, "Honestly, you should let him down"._

_Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Exactly. Let him down!"  
_

_"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.  
_

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, at the same time as I yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
_

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.  
_

_"You wouldn't dare, Prongs," I whispered.  
_

_"Take the curse off him, then," Lily ordered.  
_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.  
_

_"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans and J were here, Snivellus."_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like Lily!" He growled, "Or fucking sluts like White!"_

_Lily blinked, while I felt myself go red in fury._

* * *

The next morning, for the first time ever I managed to remember the dream. I quickly fished out a mini notebook I kept next to my bed, and wrote down every single detail of the dream that I could remember. A few days ago, I decided that if I ever had any of those curious dreams that seemed so realistic that it was hard to believe they weren't true, I would write them down. I already had the two dreams that I had when I slept in the boys' dormitories written down with all the details that haven't faded from my mind.

Once I was finished scribbling down the dream, I closed my eyes, and tried to remember what my friends looked like in the dream.

Sirius was tall and well built, with pale skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of _Casual elegance _surrounding him.

Remus' clothes were shabby, and he looked quite tired, but there was a mischievous glint present in his eyes, which were as brown as ever and his light brown hair was reaching just below his ears. He also looked quite tall, although it was hard to judge since all he did was sit and read, but I also noticed he was much better built.

James a tall, thin teenager with hazel eyes, which were covered by glasses with a rectangular frame (I wondered why for some reason James wore glasses in my dream, since he was never known to have to wear them), and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. There was also an indefinable air of having been well cared for and even adored all around his presence. He was built just as well as Sirius, They both looked as if they worked out a lot.

Peter however, looked much different from the other three boys. He was pretty plump, his hair reached down all the way to his shoulders, and was clearly not well cared for, his glassy blue eyes were twinkling with mischief and excitement as he watched James play with a snitch. For some reason, he looked kind of… _Mousey?_

I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get to see myself in the dream, after all, I was highly curious what I could look like when I'm older, even if I only saw it in a dream.

I fell asleep to those thoughts.

**A/N - Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	29. Valentines

**I'm soooooo sorry I took ages to update! I had to study for my RE test, which my dad said if I get anything below a 7b, he'll take my laptop away. And then I also got grounded because I forged his signature to go on a school trip he didn't want me to go on… But I'm back now! I promise to update as much as possible from now on.**

**Weiry123 – It will all be explained soon. Sorry for confusing you.**

**Blue Luver5000 – as I said to Weiry123, it'll be explained soon ;)**

**Guest- Please don't die**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 29**

_Jamie POV_

And so the weeks passed, and in what seemed like a tiny amount of time, January became February. The little snow we had was long gone, yet the coldness was still present. As days passed, people no longer stared at me in the corridors as if I was to fall to pieces any second like they did right after I returned to Hogwarts. But now I, along with the rest of the Marauders, was treated with envy due to the amazing pranks the five of us kept on coming up with.

The lessons were boring as ever, and the only ones I paid proper attention to were Transfiguration and DADA. In Charms I was mainly lazing around since I could get almost every single spell right on my first go, Astronomy got a bit boring after a while, and I spent most of it daydreaming and watching the forbidden forest through my telescope, Flying I've already mastered and I didn't have much more to learn there, I sucked at Herbology as always, I still slept through all History of Magic lessons and only managed to do my homework thanks to Remus' notes, and Potions was… well…it was ok I guess. Snape and I stayed silent through all the lessons, never even sparing a glance at each other, which was ok with both of us.

Other then going to lessons, I managed to squeeze in a few dozen visits to the kitchens, night time wanderings around the grounds with the boys, quite a lot of pranks on our fellow students, about ten detentions, a few visits to the new gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid (He's VERY tall and VERY hairy, but I started liking him as soon as I met him one Saturday on the grounds, but that's a story for another time), some sleepovers with the guys and time to hang out with my girl-friends. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention homework. Don't ask me how I managed, I honestly don't know.

* * *

"Get up _troll_! We've got lessons in about an hour," An annoying voice of a certain red head hissed in my ear one morning.

I groaned, and rolled out of bed, deciding to miss my morning shower.

I met the guys about fifteen minutes later, dragging my bag on the floor behind me, still half asleep.

As Sirius caught sight of me, he grinned broadly, "Someone looks tired."

I only managed to groan in response.

"No wonder. She _did_ stay up until three in the morning watching something on that parchment of hers," Lily said, and left the common room for breakfast.

James' eyes followed her every step as she exited the room, before returning to me.

"Does Miss Sarcasm need a ride to the great hall?" James asked.

I nodded my head.

He smirked, and threw me over his back with ease.

The shock woke me up completely, "WOAH! James! I was joking!"

"Well I wasn't!" He turned to the guys, "Someone take our bags."

Peter straight away grabbed my bag, which I dropped while being flung over my best friend's back, and Sirius threw James' over his shoulder.

"Lets go to breakfast then," Remus said, and we marched out of the common room.

It was not uncommon to see The Marauders behave unlike many others, and so nobody was very surprised when they saw the five of us stroll into the Great Hall joking around, with me laughing on James' back.

"So what plans do we have planned for this fine Wednesday?" Remus asked as we sat down.

To the surprise of the whole Great Hall, I jumped up on my bench and at the top of my voice yelled, "WOHOO! WEDNESDAY!" Before sitting back down as if nothing ever happened.

"What was that?" Peter asked, amused.

"What was what my dear friend?" I played dumb.

"That yell," He said.

"I am merely mirthful by the prospect of congregating with our bosom buddies, the Slytherins, for the forthcoming five transcendentally excellent periods," I replied.

My four friends fell silent.

"I honestly didn't understand a thing you just said," Sirius commented.

"This shows how, unlike me, you are not know to use words which would send anyone to a dictionary," I joked.

Remus snorted into his breakfast, while the other boys looked confused.

"What's a Dictiosomething?" James asked, "Sounds intriguing."

"A dictionary is a muggle book containing a selection of the words of a language, giving information about their meanings, pronunciations, etymologies, inflected forms, derived forms, etc., expressed in either the same or another language; lexicon; glossary. Print dictionaries of various sizes, ranging from small pocket dictionaries to multivolume books, usually sort entries alphabetically," I replied, piling scrambled eggs onto my plate.

I was once again met by the silence of three of my friends, while one once again snorted into his breakfast.

"What?" James, Sirius and Peter asked.

I thought quickly, and then replied, "It's a book giving information on particular subjects or on a particular class of words, names, or facts, usually arranged alphabetically. There can be a biographical dictionary; a dictionary of mathematics…"

"What?" They asked again.

"It's a book for muggles with big words and their meanings," I said slowly, as if explaining to a very small child.

Remus snorted for the third time.

"So what did you say before?" Sirius questioned.

"I said, 'I am merely mirthful by the prospect of congregating with our bosom buddies, the Slytherins, for the forthcoming five transcendently excellent periods'".

The boys raised their eyebrows.

"You actually remembered it word for word?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yup."

"Care to tell us what it means? But this time with normal words," James begged.

I sighed, "I am slightly happy by the promise of hanging out with our best friends, the Slytherins, in the on coming five fantastically excellent periods."

Peter looked a bit lost, but the other two boys nodded, notifying me that they understood.

"So since when have you turned into a Remus?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"What?" Remus and I asked at once.

"Well, you're using big words, making definitions that would confuse old Dumby himself, and you're acting like a complete know-it-all."

"HEY!" Remus and I exclaimed, faking hurt expressions.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

Jamie surprised me when she left the hospital wing. I expected her to be depressed and fragile, but she was the complete opposite: She was laughing, joking and having fun. She was being her usual self, and I was thrilled to see it. But I did notice that every now and then she would glance at Remus, and I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I unfortunately inherited the possessiveness of the Blacks, which was not something I was proud about. I don't think she noticed me watching every time she glanced at Remus, each time with a very curious expression. But that was only the first week after she left the hospital wing. After that, whatever reason she must have kept on glancing at Remus for was either solved of forgotten.

February 14th was a curious day. It was a Friday, and a very interesting one. Fist of all, I'm sure you'd want to know what kind of valentines everyone got and gave. Well... Jamie got all four of us small chocolate boxes, while we gave her four beautiful red and yellow roses. We settled on those two colours since Remus, the geek, read somewhere that yellow means friendship, and red means "I love you" (We decided to have red to represent the fact that it was, in fact, valentines day). Peter didn't get any other valentines, but he didn't seem to care, Remus got a hand-drawn card from a first-year Hufflepuff girl who I don't think he'd ever even spoken to, James got a card from a Ravenclaw second year and another chocolate box from an anonymous Gryffindor. I managed to gather three anonymous valentine cards, a few boxes of chocolates from Kate Head and some other girls from my fan club (Yes, I'm twelve and I already have a fan club) and a tiny pink rose from Jamie's friend, Mary.

I don't think Peter and Remus gave anyone any Valentines, however I for sure know that James sent a whole bouquet of red roses to Lily Evans, who went beetroot red when they were brought up to the Gryffindor table at breakfast. I, of course, made a massive show of getting on my knees and giving a gigantic red rose to professor McGonagall in the Great Hall, much to her embarrassment.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't mentioned what valentines Jamie got. Well that's because of the little prank I along with the other guys played on her. The day before, we managed to steal a whole load of love potion from professor Slughorn, and we succeeded in convincing the house elves to put it into the Slytherin's breakfast, so during breakfast, the whole Slytherin table, all males and females, started confessing their love towards poor Jamie. It was absolutely hilarious when every single _snake _gathered around her and asked her to be their valentine. She finally managed to escape to her first lesson, flying, where she managed to escape all the first-year Slytherins by her fast flying. Charms was quite hilarious as well since she kept on getting romantic notes which made her go pale, then red, then a slight shade of green. And, of course, she wasn't speaking to us.

The love potion wore off at dinner, but that didn't stop the huge amounts of valentines the poor girl received. There were cards, flowers, chocolates, teddy-bears, candy, jewellery, perfumes, and a hell load of other things, which apparently she threw under her bed, unopened. Other then those, she got red roses from Frank Longbottom, some third year Hufflepuff and an anonymous Gryffindor, a box of chocolates from another anonymous Gryffindor and a very big dirigible plum from Xeno Lovegood. And, of course, we can't forget the gifts she exchanged with her dorm mates! She gave them all yellow roses, while she got a friendship bracelet from Lily, roses from Mary and Leila and a small plush silver unicorn toy from Alice. I have honestly no idea whether she gave anyone else any valentines.

Jamie ignored us for the next couple of days, and I knew her well enough to know that she was planning revenge. And on the next Saturday, a week after valentines, I found out I wasn't wrong. Her revenge wasn't what I'd call creative or original, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing or funny. You see, Jamie decided to _accidentally _spill a bit of love potion into our drinks at lunch, and the four of us felt a sudden urge to ask out one of the teachers. For the whole lunch time, much to everyone's (especially Jamie's and the Slytherins') amusement, Peter was singing love songs to professor Hooch, Remus was telling poems to professor Slughorn, James was stalking professor McGonagall, and I was begging professor Dumbledore to ignore the age difference and go for a drink to hogs head with me.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

After the love potion incident, I was even with the boys, and we went back to pranking the Slytherins and occasional Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws together.

Before we knew it, 10th of March came, bringing Remus' 12th birthday. We wanted to celebrate by throwing a massive birthday party in the common room, but Remus insisted on having a birthday party with James when his birthday came. I couldn't help but notice when he snuck out of the common room at 9pm. The other boys didn't notice, since they were already heading to bed, but I did. I fell asleep past midnight in one of the more comfortable sofas after I decided to stay in the common room and wait for Remus. He didn't return until the next morning.

I was a light sleeper, so I was awoken when I heard someone enter the common room. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that it was the boy I was waiting for, but he looked much worse then he did before he left the previous night: He was pale as a ghost, he had bags under his eyes, and worst of all, he had loads of new claw marks. He froze when he saw me staring at him. I motioned for him to sit beside me, and he obeyed.

"Where were you?" was the first question I asked, "And what happened to you?"

His eyes turned sad as he looked into mine.

"Jay, I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

He sighed, "I just can't."

"Were you attacked?"

"No."

"Then please tell me what happened!" I begged, "I promise it'll stay between us."

He looked deep into my eyes, and looked as if he was about to tell me, but quickly changed his mind and turned away from me.

"I can't," He muttered.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"You can trust me you know. I would never do anything to hurt you," I said sincerely and gave him a hug, "You don't have to tell me, but I just want you to know that I'm worried about you."

He gave ma weak smile, "Thanks."

"No problem Remy."


	30. Bad news

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 30**

_Jamie POV_

_31st of March._

_The day I would never forget._

_The Saturday no matter how much I tried, I couldn't forget any detail from._

* * *

"Hey, Jay! Wake up."

I sleepily opened my eyes, and looked into the light brown ones of my dorm mate.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8am," Alice replied, "The guys asked me to wake you up, since they can't come up here themselves."

"Kay thanks," I said and got up.

"See you at breakfast," Alice threw over her shoulder and left the room.

Twenty minutes later I found myself walking down to the great hall with my four best friends like everyday. This time we were deciding on a mega prank for tomorrow, April fools day. We've had it all planned out perfectly, and now all we had to do was somehow find six chickens, pot of leprechaun gold, three bottles of old milk, rubber duck, ten litres of dragon drool and a green flying pig. We even had an idea of where we could get all those things, but after breakfast, when we were about to send an order for them, we were stopped by professor McGonagall. Or at least I was.

She somehow looked different then usual. She didn't lose the aura of a strict teacher, but that didn't mean that she still looked as strict as always. Her usually neat bun was much messier, her lips were in a thinner line then usual, and when she looked at me, her eyes were full of… _Sympathy?_

"Jemmia, could you please come with me?"

Even her voice was much more soft. And she used my FIRST name! I was getting slightly worried to say the least.

I told the boys that I'd see them later, and followed McGonagall. At first I expected her to take me to her office, but instead she led me to the third floor. We stopped in front of an impressive, yet ugly stone gargoyle.

"Sugar straw."

As soon as McGonagall said those words, the stone gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a circular moving staircase. I followed McGonagall's example, and stepped onto it. After a few seconds, we were stood in front of a large mahogany door. McGonagall knocked three times and entered.

We entered a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Around the office were also many spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke. In the corner was also an incredible collection of books and a porch with a beautiful bird, which I recognised as a phoenix.

But the thing that worried me the most was that in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk were my brothers and professor Brooke. But that was not what worried me. What did was that Ivy had her arms around Michael who was weeping into her shoulder, while Victor had his face buried in his hands.

I turned to the headmaster, "Sir, what is going on?"

I didn't know what to think, and I couldn't help my voice shaking. I knew I was about hear bad news.

What I liked the most about the headmaster was that when the conversation was about something important, he never bothered with small talk.

"There was another death eater attack, Jemmia," he said softly.

I swallowed.

"Where?" I asked with a small, shaky voice.

"4 May street."

I felt the blood leave my face, and my knees started shaking terribly. I leaned against the wall, and looked into the eyes of my headmaster.

"What happened to my parents sir?"

I felt McGonagall's hand land on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jamie," She said.

"They also left a message," Dumbledore said and gave me a piece of parchment.

I felt tears enter my eyes as I read the message.

_This is what happens to the families of those who defy me._

"Am I an orphan then?" I whispered.

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly.

"No!" I exclaimed.

Tears started blurring my vision as I looked into the blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, sympathy obvious in those blue eyes.

"No," I muttered.

I looked at my brothers. Ivy still had her arms around Michael who was still weeping into her shoulder, while Victor sat with his face buried in his hands. I would say he was sleeping if not that he was trembling the way a crying person does.

I let a few tears escape, and run freely down my cheeks. I turned and darted out of Dumbledore's office. I ran through crowds of students, all scurrying to the sides as I ran past. I heard some call my name, but I didn't care. I kept on running, hot tears staining my face.

I could not believe it. I would not believe it. It's impossible. But why would they lie? Was this some kind of sick prank? Why does it have to be me?

When I stopped, I realised I ended up in front of a solid wall. I looked around me, and identified my position as on the seventh floor. I glanced behind me, and found a tapestry of some weird guy teaching trolls ballet. I remembered my brothers tell me of a curious room known as the 'Come and Go' room, which should be placed somewhere around here. I looked at the wall, and paced three times in front of it, all the while thinking, _I need a place to be on my own_. When I was finished, a door started to appear on the empty wall. I opened the door, and found a lovely little room, all red and gold, with a big fireplace with a small couch in front. I sat myself on the couch, and started weeping.

"It's all my fault," I cried, although no one could hear me.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

James, Remus Peter and I were walking down a corridor, when someone pushed past us.

"JAMIE!" James yelled as the said girl ran through the corridor.

I caught a glimpse of her face, and noticed her red swollen eyes and the tears that ran freely down her cheeks.

I was about to run after her, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face professor McGonagall, who had a few tears in her own eyes.

"I would leave her alone for some time."

"Why?" Remus asked.

McGonagall let out a shaky breath, "She'd just lost her parents."

The four of us gasped. I turned to look in the direction my best friend just ran, but she was long gone.

"How?" James asked.

"Death Eaters."

We all looked at each other, and nodded at McGonagall. We decided to leave Jamie alone for some time as we made our way to the common room.

* * *

"I can't believe it," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

The four of us were in our dorm, laying on our beds.

"Can't believe what?" Peter asked.

"That Jamie's parents are dead you douche bag!" James yelled.

Peter let out a very quiet, "oh."

"I mean, hasn't she been through enough already?" I continued as if I was never interrupted, "In a space of just over three months, she'd been kidnapped, she met the most evil wizard in the world, who starved, thirsted and almost tortured her to insanity, she'd been hit with nine Cruciatus curses at once, blamed herself for the death of Emily Collins, almost got killed by a bunch of stupid snakes and now she became an orphan."

"I feel so sorry for her," Remus said, "No wonder she wants to be on her own. I hope she wont suffer from depression."

We laid in silence for a while, but James broke it.

"I wonder where she'll live now."

"Probably with her brothers," Peter said.

"I don't think she will. They're only nineteen, and they work most of the day. They wouldn't be able to look after a twelve-year-old girl," Remus reasoned.

"Do you think they'll put her in an orphanage then?" I asked.

"I won't let them put her in an orphanage," James said quietly, "I had a friend that lived in one. They are absolutely terrible. They would treat Jamie like a freak because she'd have to go to a special school every year. She'd be bullied and teased. That would just make her suffer more then she needs to."

"I agree completely," I agreed.

"Same," the other two boys said.

"But what can we do to stop her going to an orphanage?" Remus asked.

"No idea."


	31. Clarence Freeman

**And so Ivy texted me last night saying that she can't be bothered to write this story with me anymore -_- So from now on it's just me. **

**There is a new pool on my profile! Make sure to go and vote!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 31**

_Remus POV_

Jamie did fall into a depression after all. If you can call this depression.

When I saw her the next day, her face was no longer tear stained but blank. Her eyes weren't red and puffy, but emotionless. Each time I called out to her, she just looked at me, and then carried on walking. We didn't proceed with our April Fool's prank, since it was Jamie's idea and it seemed wrong to do it without her, so April Fool's was kind of dull. I noticed she didn't eat anything and kept on disappearing. The next day in lessons she just sat with her head down, not doing any work. She hasn't spoken to anyone either, and I could see Sirius and James getting increasingly worried when she just ignored them all the time. They were snapping at anyone who would speak to them, and were bullying Snape and Peter worse then ever.

A week into her depression, as I walked back from a detention I got from Professor Sinistra (Long story), I found Jamie walking slowly down the seventh floor corridor with her head down. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and for the first time I've truly seen how terrible she looked. She was deathly pale, there were dark bags under her eyes, which indicated how little she slept, and she was thinner then I remembered. In short, she looked just like she did after she was rescued from the death eaters.

She looked back down and carried on walking.

"Jamie," I said softly, but she ignored me.

"Jamie," I repeated, but she carried on walking.

"JEMMIA SAM WHITE!" I exclaimed, "I won't let you desert me or any of the other guys any longer!"

She stopped and waited for me to catch up with her.

Once I stood by her side, she took my hand and led me to stand in front of a blank wall.

"Give me a second," She said, her voice quiet and gruff from not using it for so long.

I nodded, and she started pacing three times in front of the wall.

Suddenly, a door appeared, and Jamie once more took my hand and pulled me through it.

The room was small and cozy, covered in Gryffindor colours. Jamie led me to sit on the little couch in front of the fire.

When we sat down, I put my arm around her, and she leaned into my chest. We stayed silent for a long while, and after about a minute I noticed my shirt was getting wet. Jamie was crying.

I put my other arm around the sobbing girl and pulled her onto my lap, letting her cry into my shoulder, whispering words of comfort.

She stopped crying after about five minutes, and she looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"T-They w-want to p-put me in-into an orphanage," She stuttered.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I lost the will to live after learning that my parents were dead. It was even worse when my brothers told me that they will have to put me into an orphanage since according to some stupid wizard law they are too young and don't earn enough money to look after me.

I locked myself deep inside and ignored everything around me. I felt terribly guilty for what happened. I knew that if I wasn't so naïve to get lured into a trap, and if I was never kidnapped, my family wouldn't have become targets.

I almost didn't eat out of depression; I only occasionally snuck into the kitchens to get an apple or chocolate bar. Other then that, I spent most of my free time in the room of requirement, just sitting with a blank mind. I didn't sleep properly either; every time I managed to fall asleep, I'd be haunted by visions of my parents being tortured by hooded figures, and I'd always wake covered in a cold sweat after Lord Voldemort would deliver the final blow. Because of those dreams, I would only sleep three hours a night at max.

I was on my way to the Room of Requirement in my usual trance-like state, when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to look into the face of my best friend who I've ignored for the whole week.

I turned away and continued strolling down the corridor.

"Jamie," He said softly, but I pretended I didn't hear.

"Jamie," He said a little louder, but I just plain out ignored it.

"JEMMIA SAM WHITE," He bellowed and I halted. None of my friends have called me by my full name before, "I won't let you desert me or any of the other guys any longer."

I felt more guilt. So the guys think I've deserted them? Well… I have, haven't I? I forced back the tears that started to enter my eyes, and waited for Remus to catch up.

Once he joined my side, I gently took his hand, and started leading the way to the wall which hides the Room of Requirement.

"Give me a second," I said. My voice sounded much more hoarse from the lack of using it, and I'm sure that if I wasn't immune to pain, it would hurt to speak. I sighed inwardly. Why am I immune to physical pain, but not the mental pain and heart ache that the death of my parents caused?

I strolled three times in front of the black wall, thinking, _I need a place to talk._

When the familiar door appeared, I once again took Remus' hand and pulled him into the room. I led him to the couch in front of the fire, and we both sat down. Straight away, his arm landed around my shoulders and I buried my face into his chest. I couldn't help but remember how I would often sit this way with my dad. My _dead _dad. I felt the tears come once again, but this time I didn't even try to hold them back. On the contrast, I forced them out, hoping that I might run out of tears and I wont have to cry ever again.

Remus must have noticed me crying, because he quickly and gently placed me on his lap, and let me burry my face into his shoulder. I didn't hear the words of comfort because I didn't listen. I brought every happy memory I could of my parents, and let them fill my head. After a while, the tears stopped, but I didn't shift from my position.

After another while, I finally looked up at Remus.

I wanted to tell him how terribly miserable I was, but I felt that it would just bring him down, and that was not something I wanted. I thought I should tell him that he should go to the other guys and have fun without me, but my selfish side didn't want that either. So I just said, or stuttered rather, what I was currently most worried and scared about…

"T-They w-want to p-put me in-into an orphanage."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," He assured, and stroked my hair.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we by the way?" He asked.

"The Room of Requirement."

"Really? I read about it."

"Cool."

We sat there talking for some time, until I finally managed to drift off to a much needed, dreamless sleep.

Well… It started of dreamless…

What I really dreamt of was a memory.

It was a fairly short one, but like some short dreams do, it somehow lasted the whole twelve hours that I was asleep.

_I was in a shower, and I was thinking about how the soothing rhythm of water hitting my skin would let me concentrate on hard topics. I thought about the time I was kidnapped. How I went through more than many grown wizards all over the world. How I survived something even the most powerful witches were killed with. And I wasn't traumatised by any of it, after all. I thought about what if I never got out of that blasted room, and back among my family and friends. Would I be someone completely different? That I would no longer smile or laugh, but no. It wasn't like that. I managed to laugh and smile. After a while of thinking, I promised myself never to stop being myself, no matter what horrible thing happens._

I promised myself never to stop being myself, no matter what horrible thing happens.

* * *

_Remus POV_

It was around 9pm when Jamie fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm, that it brought a smile to my face. I carried on stoking her hair, and watched the girl, who was more of a sister then a friend, sleep.

I was glad to see that I managed to take most of her mind off her parents when we talked, so I wouldn't shut my mouth until she started drifting off to sleep. I followed her example less then ten minutes later.

* * *

I smiled when I woke up, since the first thing I saw when I did was Jamie, curled up on my lap with her head resting on my shoulder, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't remember the last time I've slept so peacefully. I stirred a bit, which must have woken her up. Not more then ten seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. She sent me a tiny half smile as she stood up and stretched.

"Morning Remus," She said with the small voice she spoke with yesterday.

"Morning Jamie," I said stretching, "I had the most curious dream."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah! I was doing cartwheels on the school grounds while being chased by at least five monkeys and a green cow. Then the next moment, I was getting married to Snape."

She let out a tiny chuckle and her little half smile grew a fraction.

"I sometimes have these really realistic dreams which can completely freak me out. Like that one time I slept in James' bed because Sirius was being a dirty idiot, I had a dream that I was carrying this little baby and suddenly I heard an explosion and saw some house in ruins. Then when I was sleeping with Peter, I had this dream that I…" She stopped and her eyes grew wide, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Remus, I need to talk to Dumbledore."

She sounded as if it was something of quite high importance, so I didn't argue.

"Come on then," I said and put my arm protectively around her as we exited the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Miss White, Mr Lupin, How may I help you?"

It was the first time I've been to Dumbledore's office, and I couldn't help but gawk like a fish at the amazing collection of books and fascinate at the sight of the beautiful instruments.

"Sir, I'm incredibly sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to tell you about something," Jamie said quietly.

"Do proceed."

"Well… Some time ago, I had this horribly realistic dream where I was here in this office… And my brothers were here as well… And so was professor Brooke… And I ran out of the office and into… Some room… And… Well…" She stuttered, not knowing how to proceed.

"And the exact same thing happened the last time you were in my office?" Dumbledore concluded, a sad smile on his face, yet his eyes twinkled with excitement.

All Jamie did was nod.

Dumbledore looked at Jamie over his half-moon spectacles, and pointed for us to take a seat in front of his desk.

When we did so, he asked, "Have you been having any other dreams that were as realistic as that one?"

"A few," She replied, looking up into the eyes of the professor, "Why am I having these dreams sir?"

"I'm not sure if by any chance you have ever heard of Clarence Freeman?"

She shook her head, but I replied, "I have sir. He was one of the greatest seers of the 1600s."

"That's right, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said, still looking at Jamie, "And do you, by any chance, know how he foretold the future?"

I stretched my mind as I tried to remember what I read about the famous seer last year, "He could usually tell the future like most other seers: Through tea dregs, crystal balls, Astrology, horoscope charts, and occasional day-time visions, but his most accurate and frequent visions were the ones that he… _dreamt._"

I looked at Jamie, who was staring at me with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. So was she too, a _seer_?

Jamie voiced my question, and the two of us looked back at the headmaster.

"It is highly possible, since I am strongly positive that you are related to Clarence Freeman by blood," He replied.

**A/N – Out of plain curiosity, which chapter so far is your favourite and why? Let me know by reviewing!**


	32. New sister

**I'm BAAAACK! I'm soon going to finish this story, but I will continue with a sequel! Just about 5 chapters left!**

**FemaleMarauder 5 – Yeah that's one of my favorites too :)**

**TheEvilPinkCupcake – Here it is ;)**

**BBauzzie - Thanks :) I lovd reading your review btw xxx**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognize.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 32**

_Jamie POV_

You can't exactly say my mood was much better through next week. I have started speaking to people again, but I was being quite snappy and I kept of bursting into tears at the most unexpected times. I have started sleeping in the boys' dorms again, in Remus' bed to be more precise.

After that night in the Room of Requirement **(Call it RoR shall we?)**, I noticed that his presence seemed to calm me down the way nobody else could. I managed to sleep through the nights mostly without nightmares, yet each time I would have a bad dream, I would wake to the sleeping face of Remus Lupin, which would calm me instantly.

I spent most of my time with Remus, who just didn't Shut Up! But I knew he was talking so much to take my mind off the less pleasant subjects, and I was grateful for that.

I tried to act the way I did before my parents… Anyway, I kept remembering the dream of the memory I had, and did my best not to break the promise I made to myself in it. I didn't really succeed though; I barely ever smiled, and if I did it was only the tiniest half-smile, I still haven't laughed at all. The guys tried to cheer me up, but the results were hardly ever positive: if I was in what I considered a _'good mood' _at the time, I'd send them a miniature half-smile; but if I wasn't, and I usually wasn't, I would end up yelling at them. Especially Sirius. The worst time was when he started teasing Peter in a poor attempt to make me laugh, or smile at least, but the effects were me yelling my head off at him until my throat was sore. Then I exploded into tears, feeling terrible about snapping at my best friend. But no matter how much I yelled, my friends would never yell back. They always waited patiently for me to stop with the yelling and let me cry myself out onto their shoulders, and whenever I said sorry for snapping, they would forgive me without a second thought.

Now, you're probably wondering about my thoughts on Clarence Freeman. Well, at first I didn't really believe it, but when it finally sunk in that I was related by blood to one of the most famous seers that have ever lived, and that I might have even inherited his abilities, I started going through piles of books in an attempt to find out more about him. I would spend hours in the library, and I was somewhat glad that I did; It took my mind off my parents when Remus ran out of topics to distract me with. I didn't really find anything important or interesting, just a few mentions of things he foretold, small things like the next muggle lottery numbers or the next person to catch a cold, or big things like when someone will die, or when will the first muggle world war start. Apparently, he also predicted that around 1970, an evil wizard will start the first wizard war. Guess he was right there… At one point I stumbled across a book which actually had the family tree of Clarence Freeman. It only went down from 1570 (Which was when his parents were born) and down to 1900, which was when my grandparents were born. The book confirmed that I was related to him by blood. Screw that! It makes him sound as if he was some distant uncle, while in fact he was my Great-Great-Shitload-Of-Other-Greats-Grandfather!

The night I went to share that with Remus, he wasn't his usual self. I've noticed that he looked much more tired and had shadows under his eyes. He was also a bit more snappy, but not with me.

"That's great Jamie," He smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he said the next thing, "You'll have to go back to your own dorm tonight, by the way."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why?"

"I'm sorry Jamie. I can't tell you," He said with sad eyes.

I put my hand to his cheek, "Why do you keep secrets from me Remus?"

He sighed, "I keep secrets from everyone."

"One secretive person aren't you?"

He half smiled, but then his smile grew broader then I've ever seen it.

"What?" I asked a tiny hint of amusement in my voice.

"Either my ears have been deceiving me, or Little Miss Sarcasm has just made an appearance once again."

I thought for a second, and then I put on a smile, bigger then the ones I've worn lately, "I guess you're right."

"Jamie! That's great! You're coming back!" He exclaimed, and enveloped me in a hug.

I was about to smile even broader, but suddenly my smile disappeared completely, as the great wave of guilt hit. I didn't feel that I deserved to be happy. Someone who had just lost their parents should be grieving, not smiling. And it was my fault that they were killed after all. I shouldn't be able to smile or laugh ever again.

Remus seemed to somehow feel my change in emotion, because he freed me from the hug, and stared into my eyes as if searching for something.

It seemed as if he read my mind, since he said, "Jamie, it's not your fault. You deserve happiness, you're only a kid. Don't let the Death Eaters run your life. That is exactly what they're trying to do."

I nodded and changed the subject. But it wasn't a very pleasant one either.

"So where do you think they'll send me? To an orphanage or a stranger-run foster home?"

He smiled wide at me, which threw me off guard.

"We're working on it, hun."

* * *

_Sirius POV_

The way Jamie acted made me want to yell, scream and cry at the same time. But I didn't. I had to be strong. For her.

She spent the last couple of nights with Remus. The first night when she fell asleep, Remus told us all about the little chat they had in the RoR. According to Remy, the thing she is the most terrified of is living in an orphanage, and I'm not really surprised. Although if I had the choice, _I'_d rather go to an orphanage then back to my family. I think they'd be happy to get rid of me as well, after all, having a Gryffindor in their house might be a bit too much for them to take.

Back on topic, The misery of my best friend is not something I, or any other of the marauders for that matter, want to see. James straight away proposed that she comes and lives with him, but I've already had something better in mind. We could keep that as Plan B.

* * *

We got a chance to start Plan A one Wednesday just after periods one and two, which Jamie decided to bunk. I wasn't surprised she bunked, she did it a lot lately. The teachers didn't bother confronting her about it, since they knew that she needed some time alone. Anyway, right after our double DADA lesson, James and I stayed behind (Remus went to look for Jamie and it looked like Peter forgot).

"How may I help you two?" Professor Brooke asked.

"It's about Jamie, professor," James began, "Remus told us that she is going to be put into an orphanage, and that is the thing she's afraid of the most right now."

Professor Brooke sighed and asked, "And do you two by any chance have any idea of what I can do about it? Because if you do, I'll do my best to help."

"Well…" James said, and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. James thought from the very beginning that it wasn't a good idea, but I knew that he just wanted Jamie to come and live with him.

"We thought that you should take her," I said. Short and simple.

The young teacher raised her eyebrows, "And why is that, might I ask?"

"Well, Jamie always says that you're an amazing person, and that you're like an older sister to her, I'm sure you have the funds to look after her, You are fairly close with her brothers, and unlike the people at the orphanage, you actually know her and would look after her. And lets not forget that you're a qualified witch who could look after her when she's in danger, and face it, snake-face must still be after her," I said, counting the points off on my fingers.

Professor Brooke furrowed her eyebrows for a long moment, thinking.

Finally, she said, "You know, I didn't really think of that before. But now that you planted that thought in my head, it seems like an obvious choice to me."

"So you'll take her?" James asked shocked.

I was shocked too, we both thought it would take a bit more persuading to have her take Jamie.

"It will take a bit of paper work, but I guess it would work," She said with a small smile. She then stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and ask Professor Dumbledore what he thinks of this."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"Really?"

I was looking from professor Brooke to Dumbledore and back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ivy actually proposed that I come and live with her!

"Really."

My face broke into the biggest smile I've worn for the past month (Which was basically the size of a normal smile). I closed the space between me and Ivy in three long strides and threw my arms around her. Without hesitation, she returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Why though?" I muttered into her chest.

"Because you're the little sister I've always wanted. I know you'd rather live with someone you actually know, and I'm in constant contact with your older brothers," She replied, stroking my hair, "I want to save the little childhood you have left. You've faced greater things then the most experienced wizards ever had, and you're only twelve. And most of all, I want you to be safe."

I pulled away from my teacher, and she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I still remember when you were five years old and you would follow me around every time I came to your house saying that when you're older you want to be just like me," She whispered.

I smiled at the memory.

"And I would beg you to marry one of my brothers so we could be sisters," I added and hugged her again, "Ivy, you really are like a sister. It would be amazing to live with you."

"I guess we could say we're family now."

* * *

When I walked into the Gryffindor Common room, every kind of chatter died down and everyone started staring at me. I didn't know whether it was because for the past few weeks I barely made a public appearance or because I was wearing a huge smile, but I didn't really care. I sought out my four best friends, and skipped to them when I found them by the fire. The first thing I did was give them each a big hug.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it," I thanked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"You convinced Ivy to let me live with her."

"Yeah, we did," James muttered, "I still think you should come and live with me."

I raised my eyebrows, "You wanted me to live with you?"

"That was Plan B," Said Peter.

"That's sweet James. I'd love to live with you, but I think It would be best to stay with Ivy. She's has closer contact with my brothers, I've known her for a little longer, plus, you keep on saying how your parents are quite old and are getting weak with each day. It would cause them extra effort to look after me as well," After a little thought, I added, "But I appreciate the offer non the less."

"I guess you're right," James sighed.

"James, James, James," I said patting his hand, "When was I ever not right?"

The guys laughed, and so did I. I laughed for the first time since my parents' death.

"It's good to have you back," Sirius said.

I looked at him and smiled, "It's good to be back."


	33. Our home

**DISCLAIMER!**

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own harry potter or any characters/ Songs/ Poems etc. you might recognise.**

**The five marauders**

**Chapter 34**

"Ready?"

I looked up at the girl who was like my sister.

"No," I said, but proceeded towards the house anyway.

Ivy put her arm around me and opened the door, "Welcome to _our_ house."

I smiled as I looked around. I didn't really know what I was expecting, but this house was wonderful. It wasn't very big, but I didn't care. I half expected it to be full of wizard things, but instead it was furnished like a typical muggle house. If not the few moving pictures, I'd probably think it was one.

The living room was fairly small. It had cream walls with brown triangle on one, and a fireplace on another. Another wall had a lovely painting of a tree in autumn, and the remaining wall had a big window which went out onto the street. In the room, there was a sofa and a matching armchair, a big television and a table with four chairs. But what I liked the most in the whole room was the amazing collection of photos on the fireplace. The pictures were all of Ivy's family and friends, and the two biggest ones were of a smaller Ivy and a woman whom she looked remarkably alike, and of an eighteen-year-old Ivy with my older brothers by the black lake.

"You want a tour?" Ivy asked.

I smiled and turned to face her, "Sure."

The rest of the house consisted of a tiny kitchen, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms upstairs. The guest room was about half of the girls dormitories at Hogwarts, and had a small closet and a double sofa bed, Ivy's room was about double the size of that. It had yellow walls with black patterns that didn't represent anything at all, and a dark gray carpet. She had a king sized bed with red covers, a dark red desk with a matching bookcase, full of different books and big wardrobe. It looked amazing.

And finally, my room. Ivy must have known me better then I thought, since the room was absolutely perfect. It was the room I've always dreamed of. It was slightly bigger then Ivy's room, except here the walls were a pale blue, and the carpet was a perfect white. There was a big double bed in the corner with black cover with white patterns, and at least ten pillows. Next to the bed was a large window which looked out onto the back garden, and the sea not too far off, with black and white curtains. In another corner was a glass desk standing on which was a pale blue lamp and a silver CD player. In the middle of the room was a little table with two poufs beside it. On the wall opposite to the window was a giant mirror wardrobe which covered most of the wall, and beside that was a white book case, already half filled with books I recognised as my own.

"I went furniture shopping with your brothers and they helped me pick out the things they thought you'd like. If you don't, we can go shopping and I-" I cut her off with a bone crushing hug.

"It's perfect. I love it," I said.

**This is it guys. I know this chapter was very short, but it was the epilogue after all. I will carry on with a sequel ASAP, but I can't guarantee that it will be up during the summer holidays, since I'm going to Poland tomorrow and I don't think I'll have the internet. But I promise then when I get back I'll upload as many chapters as I can. Thank you for sticking with me and Jamie through this story, and I'll hope you'll stick with it until the end. XoXo Dominika XoXo**


	34. Announcement

**I decided to post the sequel for this story a bit sooner then i planned. It's up and called 'The Five Marauders: Year Three'. Make sure to check it out!**

The marauders are starting the third year. What will it bring? How will the guys survive Jamie's new boyfriend? Will Jamie's and Sirius' friendship last among the fights?

Read to find out!


End file.
